


◆You Fall In Love◆

by DarkLunaci



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drugs, El Profesiona (Leon), F/M, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Luc Besson - Freeform, Oral Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, The Professional, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Violencia, asesino profesional, wirt es un badass
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLunaci/pseuds/DarkLunaci
Summary: ¿Qué hace una pequeña de 14 años de edad, acompañada de un asesino a sueldo? Es lo que preguntaba una mujer de cabellera rosa y mirada perspicaz. Mientras veía a la pareja salir del restaurante con una sonrisa imborrable de sus labios y sus manos entrelazadas y juntas.Fanfic Mabill inspirado en la película “León, El Profesional o El Perfecto Asesino” de 1994. Historia para mayores de 18 años en adelante.El Fanfic "You Fall in Love" tiene mis derechos en la historia original y no en los personajes de la serie de GF, al igual que las referencias de la película, eviten el plagio de este fanfic, Yes please ☆ ～('▽^人)Disclaimer: Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Así como la película que pertenece a Luc Besson. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.NT: Lectura de ficción, la historia es ficticio al igual que sus situaciones. Únicamente para publico adulto.Disfruten de la lectura Pecadores ★
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Aclaración del Fic

Como algunos saben este Fanfic anteriormente estuvo en Wattpad, pero debido a los banneos constantes. Se publicara aquí la versión sin censura y la versión con censura en Wattpad. Este fue un reto de fanfic que hice en el año 2018 en un foro de Fanfiction.net, y en el mes de Noviembre. Según el reto que marcaba era hacer un fanfic basado en una película favorita. Así que voy aclarar unos puntos antes de que me linchen o empiecen con sus comentarios:

  * Este fanfic Mabill corto me base la historia y las referencias en la película “El Asesino Perfecto” o como lo llamen en su país o estado de origen. No es necesario que me recuerden en cada comentario cada referencia o el típico “como en la película”. Cuando aclaro que es un universo alterno al Mabill sobre la dichosa película.
  * No es necesario que busques la película en Netflix, Youtube o Mega para entenderle al fanfic. Es mejor que no la vean si no se quieren spoilear :v una parte. Pero si ya la vieron no sé en la tele o con su abuelita, pues está bien. O si la quieren ver véanla a su gusto, pero que sea hasta que terminen de leer el fanfic.
  * La historia es muy corta ya que me base en diez capítulos o menos, dependiendo si las junto los últimos dos capítulos. Y aclaro que no será exacto en la película, porque habrá escenas y diferentes detalles en la trama del fic que ustedes mismos se darán cuenta.
  * El título de este fanfic está inspirado en una canción que escuche estando en el trabajo, pero si ustedes aciertan pues con gusto les daré un mini spoiler de este fic. Ahora si no quieren el spoiler, les puedo escribir una dedicatoria; no sé qué le ayude en alguna historia a dar publicidad y eso. Claro si adivina que canción es y quien la canta. No se vale adivinar dos veces.
  * No tiene secuela esta historia, ya que es un fic de noviembre.
  * Eviten los malditos Spam en el fic, ahora te tomare la palabra MrsUsagiBlack.
  * La obra contiene temas fuertes y sensibles para el lector, ya saben que me gusta hacer los fanfic para mayores de 18 años en adelante.
  * Muchos preguntas por las otras obras que tengo, solo diré que están en el taller (mi compu) y que por el momento no puedo subirlos, ya que mi memoria se la preste a mi linda hermanita :3 que espero que no esté leyendo los fanfic prohibidos.
  * Alguien ha leído “Mascota o Enamorado de mi sobrina” las escenas fuertes, pues ya sabrán a que se viene este fic.
  * El fic trata de contenido de drogas y bebidas alcohólicas en sus efectos, así como estupefacientes.
  * Se trataran temas que no conocen como la coitalgía, abstinencia sexual, masturbación *Bueno ese si lo conocen UwU* entre otras parafilias.
  * Recalco que contendrá escenas de violencia y NSFW en la historia; ya saben smut explícito.
  * En este fic modifique la edad de Bill y Mabel, ya que si les dejaba con la edad que es pues entonces si estaría mal :/



Por si las dudas en las edades les dejare la tabla:

Bill Cipher - 27 años

Mabel Pines – 14 años

Wirt – 35 años

Marco – 30

Tom - 30

Tony – 68 años

Stanford y Stanley – 68 años

Dipper Pines – 6 años

Jill – 18 años

Benson Pines – 40 años

Margie – 28 años

Todo aclarado pueden continuar con el fanfic :v si tienen edad adelante.


	2. Prologo: You Fall In Love

**You fall in love**

**[Prologo]**

Un día soleado al norte de Manhattan en el pequeño barrio italiano, caminaba por la acera congestionada de gente un sujeto de gabardina oscura y pesada. Su ropa era algo desgastada de las orillas del dobladillo, pero conservaba el porte elegante con sus ocho botones distribuidos a los lados y el corte largo de la cola en terminación de abertura en dos. Un pantalón gris oscuro de vestir y su suéter de manga larga en cuello circular. Su perfecto calzado lustrado hacía notar que tenía un especial cuidado en sus cosas. En una maleta vieja de tamaño mediano llevaba sus cosas de trabajo.

El sujeto doblo la esquina de la avenida y llego a un restaurante familiar llamado “Guido’s”, entro pasando por dos de los sujetos corpulentos que cuidaban la entrada del local. Avanzo hasta dentro pasando al segundo salón donde siempre se encontraba un anciano con un plato de espagueti humeante a punto de iniciar su almuerzo. En medio de una mesa entre las puertas de entrada y salida del lugar, lo esperaba un señor de mayor edad de apariencia aseada y con vestimenta casual, cubierto de alhajas doradas y cadenas finas de oro. En su mano derecha portaba tres anillos de gran tamaño.

El sujeto se sentó en la silla colocando sus cosas enseguida de él, antes de ver al hombre sacar de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos y comenzar a fumar uno en su presencia. Le extendió un sobre amarillo mientras lo miraba con sus ojos azul acero y un semblante serio. Antes de hablar unas cuantas palabras en italiano.

\- Come stai, Cipher? – Tomando una calada de su cigarrillo antes de expulsar el humo y servir una copa de vino tinto al sujeto.

\- Bene – Contesto firme en su respuesta el rubio.

\- Andiamo al punto con la questione. – Menciono, carraspeando su voz y hablando a su idioma. – Hablemos de negocios.

Le hizo un ademan para que abriera el sobre y viera dentro las fotografías antes de explicar su misión de ese día.

\- Este maldito cabrón gordo hijo de su perra vida, se quiere meter en territorio de Morizio. – Señalando la fotografía. – Tú sabes que Morizio es un hombre razonable y él tu sabes… quiere dialogar. Pero este idiota no quiere oír ni una palabra. – Viendo al sujeto. – Tal vez contigo si te haga caso.

Guardando las fotos volteo a ver al rubio quien mantenía su expresión neutra detrás de esa mirada dorada y ambarina.

\- Viene a la ciudad todos los martes. – Dijo - ¿Estas libre los martes, Cipher?

\- Sí – Tomando un sorbo de su copa. – Estoy libre los martes. – Embozo una sonrisa siniestra de sus labios.

Tomo el sobre con las fotografías y escucho toda la información del sujeto antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

[▲]

En un edificio elegante que usaban de bodega llego el un hombre de apariencia endomorfono con un traje caro de negocios y con sus guardaespaldas acompañándolo. Paso enseguida del portero y de la demás seguridad del lugar, tomando el ascensor y dirigiéndose al lugar donde realizaría el intercambio de sus transacciones.

Entro en la habitación y encontró a sus allegados comerciantes en espera de la limpia y el intercambio de la droga.

\- Jefe, la limpieza cuenta, así que tiene media hora. – Dando unas palmadas un sujeto esbelto y de cabellera castaña rubia.

El hombre fijo su vista en una bella chica pelirroja de ropa provocativa, sonrió al ver a la joven.

\- Una hora. – Confirmo el sujeto robusto llevándose a la joven dentro de una habitación, mientras que los demás examinaban la mercancía cuando hicieran el intercambio.

[▲]

Pasado los minutos arribó al edificio como una sombra esquivando toda la seguridad del lugar, eliminando todo rastro de personas que se vieran involucradas con el objetivo.

Un teléfono suena en la habitación donde se encontraba el hombre robusto junto con la mujer, contesta y escucha a uno de sus guardias.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Menciono fatigado y molesto.

\- Habla Tonto, estoy aquí abajo. – Ubicando su posición el guardia. – Hay un tipo que quiere hablar con usted.

\- ¿Cómo es él?

\- …Serio – Menciono sintiendo la punta del arma de cañón sobre su frente.

\- Dile que voy a subir. – Le hablo en tono profundo el sujeto.

\- Va subir, jefe.

Dicho esto el hombre escucho un estruendo y la línea cortada del teléfono. Se levantó saliendo de la cama, tomando su ropa de forma apresurada y corrió avisarle a sus guardias y a los demás sujetos.

\- Alguien viene para este piso. – Les aviso con una expresión de espanto. – Y es alguien muy serio.

Con tan solo decir esa frase todos se prepararon para buscar al sujeto y eliminarlo. Una amenaza es una amenaza y tenían que deshacerse de él lo más rápido que se podía, o sus vidas correrían el riesgo.

Todos cargaron sus revolver y pistolas semi-automáticas, escopeta de bomba y rifles. Esperaron pacientemente al pie de las escaleras y a la puerta del elevador. Los números anunciaban los pisos en que iba avanzando. Seis hombres armados hasta los dientes estaban atentos y listos para eliminar a la posible amenaza.

Se abrieron las compuertas del elevador y ellos dispararon a punta de arma de fuego a la persona que se encontraba adentro, un minuto de ataque antes de cesar el fuego y ver quien caía inerte y ensangrentado al suelo.

Era el guardia del piso de abajo.

Todos fueron a buscar al sujeto por dentro y revisando con cuidado el elevador. Uno de ellos le aviso por medio de una radio que llamara al chofer y esperara abajo. Tenían que desalojar el piso inmediatamente.

Uno de los guardias se acercó al barandal de las escaleras y reviso siendo tirado de su corbata y recibiendo un disparo silenciador en su sien, arrojándolo por las escaleras.

Todos se apresuraron a ir tras él revisando que ese sujeto había matado a los que cuidaban la cámaras de seguridad, colgándolos y cubriendo las salidas. Tres de los guardias fueron a la terraza de la habitación a buscarlo, pero fueron atrapados cerrando las persianas de metal y disparándoles desde afuera. Los otros dos estaban protegiendo a su jefe dentro de la habitación, cuando de repente dos disparos acabaron con la vida de sus guardaespaldas cayendo uno por enfrente y el otro por atrás.

\- ¡Mierda! – Grito el robusto corriendo de la habitación y tomando sus armas y un teléfono inalámbrico. - ¡¿Dónde estás?! – Grito preso del miedo el hombre. Marco a 911 para pedir ayuda anunciando su situación, espero a lado de la operadora para que lo comunicara con un agente de la policía. – Vamos van a matarme, contesten. – Cuando escucho la voz de la autoridad, sintió una hoja afilada tocando en un roce su cuello sudado. – Llamare luego. – Colgó el teléfono antes de dialogar con su asesino. – Escúchame amigo. – Tragando grueso y respirando agitado. – Traigo la mitad de Bolivia dentro de esas maletas, ¿entiendes? Polvo de buena calidad todavía sin rebajar. – Menciono. – Puedes llevártela.

Busco entre su abrigo un pequeño papel con números y se lo mostro al hombre robusto. – Marca este número y encontraras la respuesta a tu solución. – Hablo el sujeto.

Sin perder el tiempo marco el número y espero escuchar la línea entrante, una voz conocida lo atrajo a la razón de su persecución y su inminente muerte.

\- Soy Morizio, ¿te acuerdas de mí? – Entonando una voz calmada. – Veo que regresaste a la ciudad.

\- S-sí, no… digo no, solo fue por hoy. – Dijo preso del pánico el robusto. – Pero ya me iba.

\- ¿O sea que hoy es tu último día en la ciudad y que jamás volveremos a ver tu desgraciada cara de mierda?

\- Sí, claro. – Afirmo.

\- Déjame hablar con nuestro mutuo amigo.

\- Ten – Extendiéndole el teléfono al sujeto que se encontraba detrás de él. – Quiere hablar contigo.

\- Sí – Entonando una voz seria.

\- Asegúrate de que entienda ese bastardo seboso y luego lo dejas ir. – Con esto finalizo la llamada.

El sujeto rubio miro a su objetivo aun con la hoja afilada de su navaja presionando levemente su cuello, se acercó y le susurro cerca del oído.

\- Entendiste bien. – Viéndolo asentir con dificultad. – Dilo con una respuesta de voz afirmativa.

\- Entendido.

\- Bien. – Entregándole el teléfono y corriendo la hoja de la navaja rozando levemente su cuello y solo creando una línea rojiza de irritación.

El sujeto desapareció en las sombras dejando al hombre robusto solo en la habitación con sus guardias de seguridad muertos y desangrando de la cabeza y pecho.

\- Dios – Suspiro respirando agitado y con el pulso acelerado, buscando por donde habría salido si no había ventanas cerca o ductos de ventilación donde pudiera subir e irse. Sin duda ese hombre le hizo orinarse del miedo y experimentar un momento la sensación de casi perder la vida. - ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

[▲]

En el metro de una estación subterránea se encontraba ese sujeto abordando el transporte con su ropa sucia de polvo y manchas oscuras y rojizas. Cargaba su pesada maleta y llevaba un gorro cubriendo su rubia cabellera. Llegando a su destino camino unas cuantas calles y paso a la tienda a comprar el mandado; leche, pan y un poco de jamón. Siempre los mismos productos mencionaba el señor canoso de la tienda, mientras recibía el dinero y le daba el devuelto del cambio.

Llego a un edificio apartamentos algo deteriorado subiendo por las escaleras, hasta llegar al noveno piso.

\- Hola

Cuando llego escucho una voz chillona y medio alegre de una niña delgada con un suéter lila con la imagen de una flor de margarita, short cortos cafés y medias de colores claros con huellas de gatito y unos botines medio desgastados. Su cabello largo y achocolatado recogido en una diadema rosada y su rostro infantil que mostraba una expresión inocente en esos ojos grandes y avellanados. Tenía sus pies fuera del barandal sentada en el piso con el cigarrillo oculto a un lado suyo. No era la primera vez que la pillaba fumando, en realidad se le hacía extraño verla intentando fumar un cigarro como una adulta por doceava vez cuando sabía que lo tiraría cuando empezara a toser el humo y viera que el sabor no es agradable.

\- ¿Por qué escondes el cigarrillo? – Mirando a la chica de ojos avellanados fruncir la nariz en un gesto irritado.

\- El edificio está lleno de chismosos, no quiero recibir una tunda de mi padre. – Comento la pequeña. – Ya tengo bastantes problemas.

El sujeto rubio se acercó un poco a la pequeña notando que en el pómulo derecho de su rostro, tenía un hematoma cubierto con maquillaje que no era de acuerdo al tono de su piel. Siendo tapado por mechones marrones de su flequillo.

La pequeña ladeo el rostro y miro a otro punto evitando su mirada. El sujeto volvió a su posición y la cuestiono.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió?

\- Me caí de la bicicleta. – Comento con una voz indiferente. – Es feo y quise ocultarlo.

El saco de su abrigo un caramelo algo viejo de sabor uva, dio un golpe con la suela de su zapato tirando el cigarrillo que tenía a un lado y se apartó de la pequeña.

\- No le diga a mi papá lo del cigarrillo, ¿sí? – Viendo al sujeto con temor antes de tomar el caramelo entre su manos.

El rubio solo siguió su camino alejándose de ella para llegar a su apartamento, mantener relaciones con sus vecinos o hablar con alguien creando lazos era peligroso para él. Pero la forma en que siempre se encontraba con la pequeña no mantenía una conversación de menos de 30 segundos. Una niña queriendo jugar a ser adulto, era lo que pensaba cuando la veía fumar o queriendo sacar platica sobre lo que hacía.

Abriendo la puerta de su apartamento escucho como a lado suyo su vecino lidiaba con dos sujetos; un hombre castaño claro de traje y con unos audífonos que tenían un rostro apacible y el otro uno alto de traje negro mayor con el pelo corto y un lunar en su ojo derecho.

Solo alcanzo a escuchar unas cosas acerca de ser un cuidador y asuntos de drogas. Pero ese no era su problema solo entro y cerró la puerta. Dejo sus cosas en el recibidor, pero igual tenía que ser precavido quiso analizar la situación.

Utilizo la mirilla que hizo a la puerta para ver lo que sucedía.

El hombre que hablaba con los dos sujetos trataba de explicarles lo que ocurrió con la droga, diciendo que no sabía lo que ocurrió con los paquetes de cocaína pura. Preso del miedo el sujeto de negro que trataba de convencer que dijera la verdad, volvía a escuchar la misma historia.

\- La verdad no sé cómo ocurre, tú la traes y yo la cuido. – Dijo el señor. – En verdad no se cortarla, tienes que creerme.

\- Trata de entenderme cuando te la dimos en junio era 100% pura. – Haciendo señas con sus manos. –Ahora en julio la recogemos la droga y en las pruebas sale que es 90% pura. Así que dime… - Frotándose el puente de la nariz. – Cómo entre junio y julio se perdió el 10% de la droga, siendo cortada.

\- ¡No lo sé! No es cosa mía, soy solo un cuidador.

La pequeña que se encontraba a cuatro metros de la discusión aprovecho para abrir el caramelo y meterlo en su boca, mientras se abrazaba al barandal evitando escuchar la información de más y solo concentrándose en el dulce sabor del caramelo.

\- Sí, claro… mira trato de salvarte por ahora. – Dijo el hombre. – Pero si te vas a poner terco… - Viendo a su compañero que seguía distraído en su música. – Tendré que interrumpirlo, y déjame decirte. – Tomándolo de los hombros - Cuando él está metido en su música, en verdad odia que lo molesten.

\- Te estoy diciendo la verdad. – Dijo con una expresión estupefacta y sudando de su frente.

\- Eso espero… porque él tiene el don de oler las mentiras – Menciono. – Y eso asusta. –Frotándose la barbilla. – Es como un sexto sentido, ahora vas a cambiar de historia o… ¿Lo interrumpo?

\- Te estoy diciendo la jodida verdad – Menciono el hombre aun con su respuesta.

El hombre se acercó a su compañero interrumpiéndolo sin parecer tan brusco.

\- Wirt – viendo como él se quitaba los audífonos. – Disculpa, él me dijo que no la rebajo.

Wirt se acercó al hombre quien tenía la obligación de cuidar la mercancía, lo miro con sus ojos grises y cenizos, empezando a olfatearlo de costado de su cuello y parte de su nuca hasta su rostro. Le dio un par de palmadas en su rostro y soltó un suspiro.

\- Claro que no fue él – Aseguro el castaño antes de abrazarlo por el cuello. – Solo hazme un favor. – Menciono con voz clara y seria. – Averíguame quien lo hizo, para mañana antes del mediodía. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, ¿entendido?

Ambos sujetos se alejaron caminando por el pasillo y pasando enseguida de la pequeña, ignorando su presencia. Mientras que el hombre que estaba preso del miedo reacciono unos minutos tardes antes de correr al pie de las escaleras y gritarles.

\- ¡Esperen!, ¡Escúchenme yo no corte el maldito polvo! – Dijo preso del pánico. - ¡Averígüenlo ustedes mismos!

Vio a la pequeña sentada en el borde del barandal dándole una patada en su trasero. Mientras le hablaba con una voz furiosa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve hacer tus malditos deberes.

\- Ya los hice – Respondió temerosa la pequeña.

\- Pues ayúdale a tu hermana a limpiar la maldita casa – Abofeteando su rostro con fuerza. – Y deja de estar fumando.

La pequeña se levantó de su lugar y salió corriendo a dirección a su hogar.

El rubio que había presenciado todo en la mirilla falsa de la puerta, se dispuso a continuar con lo que hacía. “No era su problema” es lo que se repetía, sabía que los barrios que frecuentaba para vivir estaban llenos de violencia intrafamiliar, tráfico de drogas y muertes. Pero en ese apartamento ya llevaba más de diez años viviendo y ya conocía la historia de esa familia y los negocios que hacían dentro. Así que sabía que lo más seguro es que se cobrarían la miserable y patética vida del hombre.

Se apresuró a dejar el mandado dentro de la nevera y hacer la rutina de siempre; limpiar sus armas quitando todo rastro de hollín y suciedad de salpicaduras de sangre que pudieran dañar el mecanismo de disparo. Después prosiguió hacer una rutina de ejercicio para mantener su condición física, uno nunca sabe cuándo podría atacarlo a pesar de ser discreto en la limpia de la gente. Cuando termino su entrenamiento prosiguió a adentrarse en la ducha eliminando la suciedad del día anterior y parte de la sangre seca. Sus bíceps y pectorales cubiertos de recientes cicatrices de sus misiones pasadas, en su espalda mantenían otras finas líneas blancas y cicatrices mayores. Un tatuaje en forma triangular con runas marcaba de su ancha espalda cubriendo su grande dorsal y deltoides. 

El rubio soltó un suspiro bajo mientras dejaba que el agua lavara la mayor parte y mojara su cabello con los restos del jabón. Su mirada ambarina veía los residuos irse por la coladera. Hacía tiempo que no relajaba un poco su cuerpo. Termino de secarse y acomodarse el parche en su ojo izquierdo. Se vio en su reflejo y noto que tenía un poco de barba en su rostro, se afeito sin dejar rastro. Prosiguió a cambiarse por una camisa negra, un suéter gris, pantalones de vestir y su gabardina vieja con su calzado limpio.

Saco de la nevera un cartón de leche y el pan que había comprado junto con el jamón; un sencillo sándwich se preparó. Terminando su merienda decidió dedicarle tiempo a su querida planta; un gomero pequeño que tenía en una maceta junto a la ventana. Limpio sus hojas con sumo cuidado con un rociador y un trapo de gasa, quito la plaga que podría llegar a dañarla y la cambio de posición entre un espacio en la sombra entre los rayos de sol de temporada. Phill había nombrado la planta en honor a su difunto hermano.

\- Hoy hace un clima más o menos apetecible, Phill. – Dijo el rubio cerrando la ventana.

Se dirigió a tomar un arma y sentarse en el viejo sillón que tenía, cerro su ojo y dejo que el sueño lo invadiera por un momento. Desconectándose del mundo y solo descansando de su pesado día.

[▲]

Al día siguiente llego la amenaza y nadie sabría lo que sucedería en esa mañana del 31 de agosto. Todos iniciaron su día como era normalmente, el único que sabía que algo andaría mal era Benson el hombre que hablo con aquellos dos sujetos ayer.

Él miro asustado el despertador viendo que eran la 8 de la mañana en punto, escucho el sonido de la televisión y a su esposa arreglándose en el baño del pasillo, sus hijas discutiendo de costumbre y posiblemente el pequeño dormido en su habitación.

\- ¿Qué hice? – Tallándose el rostro para desperezarse del sueño. – Necesito pensar en algo… en como escapar.

.

.

.

**Palabras:** 3,352

 **Fecha de publicación:** 05 de noviembre de 2018

 **Fandom:** Gravity Falls

 **Historia:** “You Fall In Love”

 **Autora:** xSrtaPotatoHardx/Sora no Kiss/ Actualmente DarkLunaci


	3. Niña Inocente

**Advertencia:** Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

**┏━━━━━•°•°•** **❈•°•°•** **━━━━━┓**

**Capítulo II: Niña Inocente**

**┗━━━━━•°•°•** **❈•°•°•** **━━━━━┛**

El día era soleado en el complejo de apartamentos, la joven castaña se había levantado de su cama que compartía con su hermanito. Aliso su cabello achocolatado y acomodo su pijama siendo una camisa grande azul que llegaba arriba de los muslos y un short de rayas. Llevaba una gargantilla en forma de estrella fugaz, regalo de su madre antes de que muriera por el parto de su hermanito.

Su hermano menor Dipper se removía entre las cobijas tirando una baba de la comisura de sus labios, ese gesto se le hizo adorable a la chica. Se acercó y beso su frente con ternura.

\- A despertarse dormilón.

Pero su hermano solo se quejó y murmuro cubriéndose más con la cobija. La chica lo dejo descansar mientras estiraba sus brazos en alto.

Camino por los pasillos de ese apartamento llegando a la cocina y tomando un plato para servirse de su cereal azucarado. Mientras disfrutaba su tiempo en la televisión. Su madrastra una rubia platinada de ojos cafés y vestimenta provocativa que hacia lucir su cintura delgada y sus curvas exaltadas. Paso enseguida de ella dándole un empujón con su cadera solo para abrir el refrigerador y sacar una botella de agua purificada.

\- No abarques espacio niña. – Le dijo a la pequeña.

Su hermanastra una chica de cabello café claro y ojos cafés igual a las de su madre, le quito el control remoto de la televisión colocando el canal de aerobics y ejercicios. Para comenzar su entrenamiento, cosa que disgusto mucho a la pequeña e hizo un reproche.

\- ¡Hey es mi tiempo! – Se quejó la pequeña.

\- Cariño baja el volumen, tengo jaqueca – Menciono la madrastra a su hija. – Y Mabel deja de gritar.

\- Tomo mi turno – Siguió Mabel protestando.

\- La bebita solo quiere ver caricaturas. – Dijo Jill con una voz de burla. – No te vendría mal mover ese perezoso cuerpo que tienes, así podrías fortalecer esas nalgas.

\- Yo no estoy tan pasada de peso como tú ni tengo nalgas gordas – Fijando una mirada a su hermanastra. Quien no le agrado el comentario al igual que su madrastra.

\- Tal vez podrías dejar de ver televisión por un momento y mover ese trasero para conseguir algo para comer. – Le dijo con una voz dura la mujer.

Mabel sabía a lo que se refería pero no dejaría intimidarse por lo que dijo esa mujer. Su hermanastra la miro y dijo con enojo en su voz.

\- Repite lo que dijiste. – En forma de amenaza. – Y te romperé la boca.

Mientras tanto su padre se encontraba intentando buscar una solución a sus problemas, entro al baño donde estaba su ahora esposa y se acercó abrazándola de la cintura.

\- Margie creo que metí la pata y es grave. – Colocando besos en su cuello y hombros.

\- No sería la primera vez que lo hicieras. – Dijo ella arreglando su maquillaje. – Encontraras la solución y saldrás de esta, como lo has hecho siempre.

\- Sí lo sé, pero creo que me excedí un poco esta vez. – Acariciando el busto de la mujer y empujándola contra el lavabo.

\- Benson lo estás haciendo de nuevo y te excedes. – Dijo la mujer. – No me atrases que debo ir a trabajar.

\- ¿Y si trabajas aquí en casa? – Menciono su esposo, levantando la falda lápiz y tirando de su lencería de encaje.

Mabel se encontraba terminando su desayuno cuando apareció su hermanito Dipper para desayunar, lo abrazo con ternura revolviendo sus rizados cabellos marrones. Dándole tiernos besos en su rostro adormilado.

\- Oye Dip-Dip, ¿dormiste bien? –Sirviéndole un poco de cereal y jugo.

\- Mabel… quiero ver Transformes. – Menciono el pequeño.

\- Sí, yo también. – Comento, picando su nariz con ternura. – Es nuestro cumpleaños y veremos caricaturas, ¿vale?

Tomo el control remoto y rezo con todas sus fuerzas para que su hermanastra Jill no la agarrada a golpes. En cuanto dio el click, salió corriendo con todas su fuerzas a buscar a su papa. Abrió la puerta del baño solo para ver a su padre cogiéndose en ese momento a su madrastra, mientras le tiraban de insultos diciendo que cerrara la puerta.

Jill apareció como un diablo detrás de ella y cerró la puerta de baño antes de tomarla bruscamente del brazo y tirarla contra el suelo del pasillo. Propinándole patadas en sus costillas y golpes en el rostro y espalda, dejándola adolorida y chillando en el suelo.

\- ¡Estúpida perra! – Tomo el control dejando el canal de aerobics e interrumpiendo el entretenimiento del infante de 6 años. – La próxima será el doble.

Mabel se levantó como pudo del frio suelo y camino rumbo a su habitación con el rostro moreteado y el cuerpo adolorido. El teléfono del apartamento sonó y su padre grito para que contestaran, su hermanastra contesto diciendo que estaba ocupada por lo que no le quedo de otra que la castaña contestara.

Levanto el auricular del teléfono de disco y hablo con voz modesta y tranquila. Solo para escuchar la voz de una mujer adulta.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Habla Marguerite McAllister directora de la Escuela Spencer en Nueva Jersey. – Dijo. - ¿Se encuentra en casa el Sr. O la Sra. Pines?

Mabel volteo a ver si no venía alguien antes de imitar la voz un poco grave y madura de una persona mayor.

\- Sí, ella habla.

\- Sra Pines, cuando su marido inscribió a Mabel Pines a nuestra escuela, nos dijo que Mabel tenía muchos problemas. – Continuo. – Y como sabe aquí transformamos a las niñas con problemas, en jovencitas productivas para la vida laboral. – Dijo. – Pero si no están aquí, pues, no podemos hacer mucho. – Menciono con un suspiro frustrado. – Mabel no se ha presentado en nuestro colegio desde hace 2 semanas y yo sé que su esposo pago la colegiatura por casi un año. Pero si consulta el manual en la página 20 de reglas y reglamentos del instituto que le enviamos por correo, que si no hay una excusa valida por su ausentismo prolongado, me temo que no me queda decir que perderá el pago y ella quedara expulsara.

\- Ella murió. – Dijo firme Mabel con su voz normal, derramando lágrimas por su rostro antes de colgar.

Miro con miedo lo que vendría más adelante su padre regañándola y golpeándola por su indisciplinaría actitud. Su madrastra y hermanastra abusando de su infancia y cumpliendo las terribles advertencias de sumergirla al frío mundo del comercio oscuro. Pero ella no temía eso, sino por la seguridad de su querido hermano menor Mason. El cual llamaba con mucho cariño con el apodo de Dipper. Ella tenía miedo de que su hermano quedara solo con esas personas. Era la razón por la que no había ido a ese internado de estudios, para no dejarlo solo. Tan solo hoy cumplía seis años y ella catorce años. Cuando Dipper nació fue el día de su cumpleaños el 31 de agosto de 1988. En ese momento ella tenía tan solo 8 años cuando su madre dio a luz en el hospital, los doctores habían anunciado que tuvo complicaciones en el parto teniendo hemorragia obstétrica y atonía uterina.

Mabel había quedado sola en el mundo junto a su hermanito recién nacido e inocente. Su padre no había tenido la decencia de darle tiempo de luto al cuerpo, cuando conoció a la mujer que sería ahora su madrastra junto a una adolescente que termino siendo la peor hermanastra del mundo.

Su padre involucrado en el narcotráfico trabajaba para un hombre corrupto de nombre Wirt, un maldito agente de la D.E.A. (Departamento Gubernamental contra las Drogas). Ese hombre venía a su hogar cada vez que traía mercancía para después recogerla.

Mabel siempre que escuchaba a su padre hablar por teléfono con ese sujeto, se apuraba en terminar sus deberes y ocultar a su hermanito Dipper debajo de la cama, diciendo que jugarían a las escondidas en silencio. Mientras ella salía del apartamento e iba afuera a esperar sentada en la orilla del barandal antes de que llegara Wirt a su hogar.

Hoy no había escuchado a su padre hablar por teléfono por lo que no habría problemas si saliera un rato a despejar su mente. Se colocó una falda morada lisa un poco bombada, una musculosa negra que era de su hermanastra, unas medias de gatito que llegaban a encima de su muslo, unos botines cafés un poco desgastados de las agujetas, un suéter verde claro con orejas de gatito y su diadema rosa. Arreglo su pelo ocultando los moretones y cubriéndolo con polvo de maquillaje. Cuando estaba lista salió del apartamento, no sin antes darle otro beso a Dipper en la frente y decirle de su plan.

\- En la noche traeré un pastelito. – Dijo ella viendo como su hermanito se le iluminaba sus ojitos avellanados.

\- Chocolate – Dijo el niño en medio de un susurro perdido en los pasillos del apartamento.

\- Chocolate con muchas chispas de colores. – Sonriendo cálidamente al infante. – Y que tenga escrito “Feliz cumpleaños”.

\- Mabel… - Abrazando a su hermana mayor con fuerza. – Te quiero mucho.

\- Yo también te quiero Dip-Dip. – Besando su mejilla con ternura.

Pero su padre apareció fúrico y con un cinto en mano, antes de que ella le diera un empujoncito a su hermano para que se fuera, quedando ella sola en el pasillo del recibidor. Sabía lo que vendría y nada evitaría lo que ocurriría.

[▲]

El rubio terminaba su rutina de ejercicio y regar la planta de Phill, colocándola en la ventana. Se arregló su vestimenta y se miró en el espejo, tenía ojeras no había dormido bien esta noche. Salió de la vivienda, quería relajarse un poco y divertirse, quitarse un momento el atareado trabajo que tenía.

Camino por el pasillo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su saco cuando escucho la voz de su vecino gritar y los múltiples golpes y roces de una tela de cuero azotar sobre una piel de una persona. Mientras tiraba de insultos dentro de ese apartamento. Paso de largo mientras se repitió una y otra vez diciendo “No es mi problema”.

Afuera del complejo de apartamentos se encamino por las calles de Manhattan, por sobre las avenidas y los barrios llenos de personas y niños jugando por la acera.

El sujeto se dirigió a una tienda a comprar unas cuantas golosinas, comiendo unos caramelos macizos de fresa y menta. Entro a un cine y pago para ver una vieja película de Gene Kelly, “Cantando bajo la lluvia” el cual miraba asombrado por como el actor interpretaba bien su actuación a través del musical. El rubio fascinado volteo a los lados para ver con quien podía compartir su misma emoción, pero nadie estaba presente más que dos ancianos que se habían dormido durante la función y uno leyendo el periódico. Aunque eso no arruino las ganas de seguir viendo la película, pero deseaba tener a alguien en ese preciso momento que estuviera comentando o disfrutando de ese maravilloso momento. Si tan solo su hermano Phill estuviera con vida o tuviera un poco más de contacto con su familia.

Con una media sonrisa y tarareando la canción de la película entre medio de silbidos y una alegría que hacía que tuviera ganas de danzar. Camino por las escaleras del edificio dejándose llevar por el momento. Danzando unos cuantos pasos y silbando con alegría. Cuando llego a su piso encontró apoyada sobre el barandal a la misma a la chica de cabello achocolatado y ojos brillantes como una piedra preciosa, estaba recargada y con su mano cubriendo su nariz sangrante, empapando la manga de su suéter limón.

El rubio a ver esto en la pequeña la vio que solo agachaba la cabeza y se volteaba para que no la mirase. El nunca sostenía una conversación con la niña, siempre le daba un caramelo o solo cruzaban una o dos frases como diciendo “El día de hoy estuvo nublado y Timmy se cayó de las escaleras” solo eso decían, para después separarse y cada quien con su propio asunto.

Pero algo motivo al rubio en quedarse un poco y buscar en su bolsillo un pañuelo de tela, extendiéndoselo a la pequeña y viendo su rostro embarrada en sangre fresca. La chica lo acepto y limpio su nariz antes de hablar con una mirada llena de tristeza.

\- ¿Siempre es así de dura la vida o nada más cuando eres un niño? – Cuestiono la adolescente mientras tallaba el puente de su nariz. Su voz sonaba dolida y a punto de quebrarse a llorar.

El rubio no sabía que responder pues por su experiencia, la vida lo había cambiado a través de diferentes circunstancias, en ningún momento tuvo paz en su vida. Solo se resumía en vida y muerte mezclado con el dinero y los crueles vicios del mundo.

\- La vida es así, chico. – Menciono fríamente. – Pero no todo el tiempo.

Mabel lo miro fijamente viendo su orbe color dorado con la pupila afilada, ese hombre era un misterio para ella desde que lo vio por primera vez cuando tenía tan solo cuatro años. 

\- Puedes quedártelo. – Dijo mientras caminaba a dirección de su apartamento.

La castaña miro al sujeto y termino de limpiarse las lágrimas que iban a caer en el rostro, entre la sangre colada en sus mejillas, antes de llamarle con una voz firme y segura.

\- Oye, voy… a ir de compras. – Comento con un leve sonrosares en sus mejillas. - ¿Quiere que te compre leche? ¿un litro o dos? Dos, ¿verdad? - Sonriendo tímidamente.

El rubio asintió pues en su momento de trance al ver a la adolescente sonreír de esa manera, no pensó en sus decisiones. La pequeña sonrió más grande y se fue contenta por las escaleras para ir a la tienda. Mientras que el regresaba a su apartamento.

Cerro la puerta y sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, pues era la primera vez que la veía sonreír para él. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por esa clase de emociones. Se fijó en el reloj y vio que casi faltaba un minuto para las doce. Por lo que decidió beber un poco de la leche que le quedaba en la nevera y recostarse en el sillón.

**[** **▲]**

Mientras tanto un grupo de sujetos abordaron el edificio colocándose en sus posiciones en la casi entrada del piso. El mismo hombre de traje elegante junto con su compañero, que visitaron la casa del cuidador ayer se encontraba afuera mientras preparaban para el momento.

Saco de su traje color crema una cajetilla metálica con capsulas con sus dosis calculadas; una combinación de cocaína con heroína y parte de crack. El cual estimula rápidamente sus sentidos y los nervios parasimpáticos siendo una subida de adrenalina y endorfinas disparadas al torrente sanguíneo, pero con la misma analgesia que una depresora del sistema nervioso central. Un estado de euforia lo invadió mientras tomaba un rifle de asalto y lo cargaba con sus municiones.

\- Me encanta estos momentos de calma antes de la tormenta. – Camino a paso lento junto con su compañero. – Siempre me recuerdan a Beethoven. – dijo. – ¿Puedes oírlo? – Moviendo su dedo como una batuta que dirige una orquesta. – Es como… cuando recuestas la cabeza sobre la hierba y escuchas como crece y los insectos hacen tiki,tiki,tiki con sus patitas. – Preparo el rifle y se dirigió a su compañero. - ¿Te gusta Beethoven?

\- No sabría decirlo, señor.

\- Te voy a poner un claro ejemplo de su melodía. – Disparo la cerradura de la puerta, dando una punta pie y abriendo. Cargo el remache alimentadora del arma y vio a la primera persona parada en el pasillo del apartamento.

\- ¡PAPÁ! – Grito la chica corriendo antes de ser alcanzada por el disparo que atravesó su pecho.

Wirt entro a la vivienda moviéndose al compás de una sinfonía en cada tiempo, abrió la puerta del baño y encontró a una mujer en la bañera con los audífonos puestos. Le disparó en el pecho y en la cabeza volándole los sesos y rompiendo la cerámica de la tina. Cubriendo de sangre y agua jabonosa el cuarto. Wirt destrozaba el apartamento buscando lo que faltaba de droga, sus hombre mantenían distancia pues cuando el castaño se ponía en esa actitud era difícil razonar con él. Cada vez que lo veían pasar solo se asustaban y lanzaban maldiciones.

Cuando llego a su objetivo con el hombre que estaba acorralado en la esquina de la habitación, hizo su entrada con una sonrisa cínica y con el arma cargando a un costado.

\- Te dije que antes del mediodía, Benson – Alzando su muñequera con su Rolex. – Ya son más de las 12:01 pm. – Trono los dedos y soltó un bufido. – A ti no te gusta Beethoven. – Sonriendo. – No sabes lo que te pierdes. Las oberturas como esta hacen que… mi adrenalina fluya y exalte por mi cuerpo. Son muy poderosas. – dijo. – Pero después de sus entradas, si te soy sincero, me tienden a ponerme aburrido.

Sonriendo aún más grande antes de hacer un gesto en sus manos.

\- ¡Por eso me detuve! – Grito. – Registren el apartamento. – Menciono seriamente.

**[** **▲]**

Mabel se encontraba en la tienda buscando leche y un pastelillo de la panadería, se lo llevaría a Dipper para que ella y él celebraran su cumpleaños. Por primera vez gastaría el dinero que le dio su padre y no haría las compras que le pidió en la mañana.

Tomo el pastel de chocolate mediano y le pidió a la señora que le pusiera en letras con mermelada de fresa, feliz cumpleaños. Pago por todo y camino con una bolsa en mano y la caja con el pastelillo en la otra.

**[** **▲]**

Los hombres de Wirt terminaban de revisar la vivienda sin encontrar la señal de la droga restante, en una distracción Benson sacó un arma e intento matar a Wirt, haciendo que todos perdieran el control presos del pánico y dispararan a fuego en todo el lugar. Un niño inocente de seis años corría por el pasillo queriendo salir de ese lugar, pero fue alcanzado por una de las balas perdidas.

Wirt que sobrevivió al ataque vio a Benson intentar huir, disparándole por detrás en múltiples disparos con su revólver. Vio su traje arruinado y preso de la furia disparo sin compasión al hombre muerto. Antes de ser detenido por su compañero.

\- ¡Wirt! Detente el hombre ya está muerto.

\- Arruino mi traje, carísimo de parís. – Dijo

\- Ya lo sé, pero el hombre ya está muerto, ¡ya olvídalo! Y cálmate.

\- De acuerdo, estoy calmado. – Sacando un cigarrillo pero este resbalo de sus dedos. – Esta muerto el desgraciado. – Dándole un golpe al cadáver.

\- Quédate ahí, ¿sí?

\- Sí

\- ¡Benny! – Grito a su compañero que hacia guardia en la puerta, para asomarse en el pasillo recibiendo un disparo de advertencia. - ¡Puta madre, Benny! – Grito. - ¡Somos Marco y Wirt! – Regreso al lugar para tomar a Wirt del brazo. – Vamos Wirt, ¡tranquilízate!

\- Sí

\- ¡Benny, vamos a salir! – Aviso. - ¡Benny, no dispares maldita sea! – En cuanto salieron le aviso para que entrara al lugar. - ¡Puta madre, Benny! Eres un imbécil.

Wirt mira el lugar algo fuera de sí, mientras su compañero Marco intentaba tranquilizarlo dándole otro cigarrillo.

\- Siempre es lo mismo con estos sujetos – Menciono Wirt algo sucumbido con la dosis.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Salió una viejita en bata mirando a ambos sujetos. - ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

\- Señora tranquila, somos la policía de control de drogas regrese dentro de su casa.

\- ¿Por qué no dejan a esa pobre familia en paz? – Dijo la abuelita.

\- Todo saldrá bien, tenga calma jefe. – Dijo Marco antes de volver dentro de la vivienda.

\- ¿Por qué no los dejan en paz? – Volvió a repetir la señora, antes de escuchar un disparo detrás de ella quebrando el vidrio que dividía la entrada al piso de los apartamentos.

\- Le dijeron que nada pasaba, así que regrese a su jodido hogar vieja decrepita. – Menciono Wirt cabreado del momento.

Marco regreso por el llevándolo dentro del apartamento.

\- Mejor regresemos dentro Wirt.

La anciana sorprendida regreso dentro poniendo seguros en la vivienda.

El rubio que había visto por la mirilla el escándalo que hicieron hace unos minutos, tenía el arma preparada en caso de que decidieran ingresar al apartamento.

Mientras que una castaña regresaba de la tienda con una sonrisa en sus labios. Camino por las escaleras y su rostro no podía borrar la felicidad de celebrar su cumpleaños, llegando a casa tomaría la mano de su hermanito y lo llevaría con su vecino. A él lo invitaría a comer un trozo de torta por aquel gesto de esta mañana, también como una excusa para que su padre no los cachara devorando un pastel con el dinero del mandado.

En cuando llego a su piso vio a un hombre de traje negro haciendo guardia fuera de su apartamento, ella camino a paso lento y miro de reojo antes de ver a su hermanastra muerta en el pasillo. Siguió su camino derecho hasta llegar a la puerta de su vecino, tocando su timbre. Escucho que habían matado a un niño de seis años, eso fue lo que más le partió su corazón.

Trato de evitar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y el miedo al sentir la mirada del sujeto que la veía sospechosamente.

 _\- Por favor, abra la puerta_. – Musito la pequeña entre lágrimas. – _Por favor._

El rubio la miraba por la mirilla y trataba de ignorarla, meterla a su apartamento sería un riesgo por todo lo que ocurría. Escuchaba el timbrar de su puerta su presencia, viendo como ella evitara romper a llorar.

**“No es tu problema”**

Él no sabía que hacer dejarla a su suerte a la mocosa y que la ejecutaran, era algo injusto. Pero también ponía en riesgo su identidad a otras personas. Entre meditarlo unos segundos escuchaba sus suplicas bajas. No había tiempo y una decisión debía tomar.

Guardo su arma debajo de su suéter entre el cinturón y el pantalón, quitando los seguros de la puerta y abriéndola. Dejando ver el rostro de la pequeña que entro desesperada a su vivienda y actuó como si nada. 

El rubio le dedico una mirada seria al sujeto que hacia guardia, antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a vigilar. Mientras que Mabel caminaba dejando la caja con el pastel y la bolsa encima de su mesa, guardando la leche en la nevera como una forma de distraerse de la situación tensa.

Había momentos en que el rubio revisaba a la castaña viéndola sentada en la mesa con el rostro afligido. Regreso a ver a través de la mirilla el pasillo. Noto que el hombre de negro se acercaba a su apartamento, estaba preparado para asesinarlo si llegara a irrumpir.

De repente el sonido de la tele y una vieja caricatura que puso la pequeña a todo volumen, hizo que el hombre retrocediera y él suspirada de alivio al pensar que no tendría que utilizar sus métodos de asesinato.

[▲]

En ese momento uno de los hombres de Wirt, un chico llamado Tom encontró la bolsa con la droga enseñándosela a su jefe. Las sirenas de las patrullas avisaron que la policía había llegado, todos estaban comenzando abandonar el lugar antes de ordenarle a Tom que se quedara.

\- ¿Y qué les digo? – Dijo molesto el pelirrojo.

\- Diles… que hacíamos nuestro trabajo. – Mostrando una mirada gélida al chico.

Si algo odiaban los hombres de Wirt, era la actitud arrogante y bestial del sujeto. Mataba sin misericordia a niños, mujeres y hombres sin excepción alguna.

En cuanto sus compañeros se fueron el visualizo una fotografía con los miembros de la familia, ahí estaba un quinto miembro; una adolescente.

\- Les falto una.

[▲]

Pasaron los minutos el sujeto se acercó a la pequeña sentándose en la mesa, viendo sus ojos avellanados derramar lágrimas y su labio partido hacer una mueca de tristeza.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le pregunto, quería saber el nombre de esa inocente chica que cayó a sus dominios. Aquella pequeña que no se había atrevido a preguntarle cuando la veía cada vez que llegaba de su trabajo en el barandal de las escaleras. Ahora tenía intriga en saber su nombre.

\- Mabel – Dijo ella con voz rasposa. – Mabel Pines.

El rubio no era bueno con iniciar las conversaciones ni mucho menos para dar un consuelo. Pero lo mejor sería disipar un poco la tensión.

\- Siento mucho lo de tú padre. – Menciono.

\- Si no lo mataba alguien a ese hombre, un día lo iba hacer yo. – Hablo con firmeza en su voz la pequeña.

\- ¿A tú madre también?

\- Ella no es mi madre. – Dijo. – Solo era alguien quien quería ganarse el derecho de llamarse mamá.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu hermana no la extrañaras? – Había visto en algunas ocasiones a la hermana de Mabel, saliendo con chicos y coqueteándole a todo extraño. En ocasiones pidiéndole dinero a cambio de “trabajitos”, pero él siempre le daba una parte para quitársela de encima. Total la mujer siempre estaba ebria y sucumbida en el éxtasis de las drogas de su padrastro.

\- Nunca la extrañare. – Dijo. - De cualquier forma mi hermanastra Jill quería perder peso de cualquier forma. Ella nunca se había visto bien. – Dijo soltando un sollozo. –Aunque no era mi hermana. Era una mala hermana y nunca será parte de mi familia. – Rompiendo a llorar.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué lloras? Si no los soportabas. – Frunciendo el ceño. – Son personas que te molestaban.

\- ¡Porque mataron a mi hermanito! – Hablo alto la chica. - ¿Qué demonios les hizo él? Solo es un niño de 6 años que quería disfrutar su primera fiesta de cumpleaños con un pastel. – Dijo. – Dipper nunca lloraba, nada más se sentaba junto a mí y se acurrucaba hasta quedarse dormido abrazándose en mi cintura.

Mabel soltaba grande lagrimones y frotaba con sus manos su rostro, el rubio ponía atención en todo lo que le contaba. Ver a la adolescente llorar frente a él le causaba opresión en su pecho.

\- Dipper era mi hermanito, tan lindo e inocente. Él no tenía la culpa de lo que hacia mi padre. – Dijo. - ¡Yo era más como su mamá! Que esa maldita cerda de madrastra que teníamos y murió. – Apretando los puños.

\- No insultes a los cerdos. – Dijo el rubio. – Ellos son mejores que las personas.

\- Pero huelen muy mal. – dijo la chica mientras hacia un mohín con sus labios.

\- No es verdad. – Le hizo una seña el sujeto. – Porque veras, ahora mismo tengo uno en la cocina y anda muy de mitotero escuchándonos, desde que llegaste. – Menciono con una expresión neutra. – Es muy limpio, huele muy bien y es pachoncito.

\- No tienes un cerdo, es muy pequeño este lugar. – Mirando su apartamento. – Es igual que mi casa.

\- Sí tengo. – Afirmo.

\- No seas mentiroso, estuve ahí y no vi un maldito cerdo. – Dijo molesta en su voz.

\- No me crees. – Curvando las cejas. – Pues iré por él y te lo mostrare, mocosa.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina desapareciendo un momento. Mabel escuchaba un nombre y como el sujeto lo llamaba.

\- ¡Pato! Ven acá… ¿Dónde estás pequeño cerdito? – Hablo el rubio. – Ahí estas cerdito.

Unos sonidos de cochinito se escucharon y de repente apareció un guante de cerdito entre el marco de la puerta, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

\- Oink, oink… Hola Mabel. – Imitando los sonidos de un cerdito.

\- Hola Pato. – Dijo Mabel embozando una sonrisa.

El sujeto se acercó con el cerdito y se volvió a sentar en su lugar cerca de la castaña, mientras seguía manipulando el guante.

\- ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

\- He tenido días mejores. – Comento. – Pero hoy… fui salvada.

\- Ya veo. – Menciono el cerdito. – Eso es bueno.

\- Eres muy lindo. – Dijo ella tocando el guante. – ¿Estabas escondido?

\- Soy algo tímido.

\- Pato ¿quién es tu dueño?

El sujeto dejo el guante encima y se sentó ocultando un leve sonrojo, antes de mirar a la pequeña.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto la chica.

\- Bill – Respondió. – Bill Cipher – Tomando un sorbo de su vaso de leche.

\- Qué hermoso nombre.

Bill casi se atraganta al escuchar esas palabras por parte de la pequeña. Algo sabía que esa adolescente daría cambios drásticos a su cotidiana vida.

.

.

Palabras: 4,303

Fecha de publicación: 06 de noviembre de 2018

Fandom: Gravity Falls.

 **Nota:** Muchos preguntaron por la edad de Bill Cipher en esta historia, solo diré que aquí se lo dejo a la edad de 27 años para no ponerlo tan pedófilo. Ya que en la película, el protagonista oscila entre 38 o 40 años y como que no rula para la edad de Mabel que es de 14 años. También la pequeña en la película está a la edad de 12 años y como que no pegaría bien el tema que manejarian.


	4. Cambios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

**┏━━━━━•°•°•** **❈•°•°•** **━━━━━┓**

**Capítulo III: Cambios**

**┗━━━━━•°•°•** **❈•°•°•** **━━━━━┛**

Mabel se encontraba dormitando en la cama matrimonial con el guante de cerdito en sus manos. Bill había terminado de bañarse antes de visualizar a la chica dormir en su habitación. Su ojo veía su frágil cuerpo y en su mente solo venia una sola cosa y eso era eliminarla por completo.

Fue por su arma una pistola automática APS Stechkin, la cargo con un cartucho de Makarov 9x18 mm, tomo un supresor enroscándolo en la punta del cañón. Camino hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la chica y coloco la punta de la pistola a un costado de la cabeza entre el parietal izquierdo y el frontal. Con tan solo tirar del gatillo pondría fin a la vida de la pequeña.

[ F ]

Mabel se encontraba esperando al rubio a que llegara con el pedazo de pastel, cuando fijo su mirada en el maletín grande que tenía sobre la mesa del comedor. La abrió y vio la cantidad de armas que había dentro.

Bill regreso y vio a la chica tocar sus cosas, dándole un golpe con la cuchara y cerrando el maletín con sumo enojo.

\- No toques eso, entrometida.

\- Bill – Llamo la pequeña estando sentada en la mesa del comedor con un vaso de leche y un pedazo del pastel que compro. - Dime exactamente ¿Cómo te ganas la vida?

\- No sé de qué hablas. – Dando un mordisco al pastel de chocolate. – No preguntes cosas que no podrás con la verdad.

\- Vamos no nací ayer, mi padre… tenía una de estas en casa. – Golpeando con sus dedos la tabla de plástico de la mesa. – Siempre nos amenazaba a mí o mis hermanos con… hacer deberes o tener en orden la casa.

\- Soy limpiador. – Menciono con la mirada agachada.

\- ¿Eres un asesino a sueldo?

\- Sí – Viendo a la pequeña que tenía sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

\- Eso es genial. – sonriendo. – Nunca había conocido a uno.

Bill sabía que no debía mencionar del tema, pero Mabel insistía en la conversación mientras comía su pastel. Por algún extraño que parecía la situación, el rubio sentí una extraña comodidad hablando de esto a la adolescente.

\- ¿Limpias a cualquiera? – Pregunto.

\- Ni mujeres, ni niños. – Respondió mientras veía unas letras rojizas en pastel sin saber que era. – Esas son las reglas de mi oficio.

\- ¿Cuánto dinero necesitaría para mandar a matar a esos malditos maleantes que asesinaron a mi hermano?

\- 5 mil dólares por cabeza.

\- Vaya… - Apretando los nudillos. Era bastante dinero para matar a seis sujetos y al jefe principal, pero carecía de dinero.

La castaña vio a al rubio que seguía concentrado arreglando sus cosas frente a la pequeña. Llamo su atención picando su brazo.

\- Te propongo algo, Bill. – sonando un poco insegura en lo que diría. – Trabajare para ti, como pago tú me enseñaras a limpiar. ¿Qué te parece? – Dijo. – Limpiare el apartamento, te hago las compras y hasta lavo tú ropa. Se perfectamente coser y cocinar… bueno ensalada de atún. Pero algo es algo. – Sonriendo. – Dime es un ¿Trato?

El rubio le dedico una mirada frívola y dejo un momento sus cosas.

\- No, no es un trato. – Dijo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Apretando las mangas de su suéter. – No tengo un lugar a donde ir.

\- Solo tuviste un día difícil. – Frotando sus dedos contra su sien. – Mira vete a dormir y mañana veremos.

\- Eso es lo que dicen los adultos cuando quieren posponer el problema. – Levantándose de su asiento.

[ FF ]

Bill seguía apuntando la cabeza de la chica antes de decidir si tirar de la palanca del gatillo o dejarla vivir un día más.

Analizo las facciones de la pequeña y vio los hematomas purpuras y las viejas cicatrices en la ceja y en sus labios. La sangre seca en los orificios de su nariz y los moretones que adornaban su cuello. Ella había sufrido lo suficiente en este día, como para que el venga a eliminar su existencia de este cruel mundo.

\- Ni mujeres, ni niños. – Murmuro por lo bajo.

Bajo su arma y salió de la habitación, no podía hacerlo… no a ella.

[…]

Al día siguiente siguió su rutina diaria de siempre, hacer ejercicio y preparar su ropa antes de escuchar los ruidos femeninos de la menor en su habitación. La escucho quejarse y levantarse con una maraña marrón de mechones revueltos. Su ropa desacomodada y cargando con el guante de cerdito en su mano.

La chica bostezo y se encamino a la cocina tomando un plato hondo y una caja de cereal de “Corn Flakes” ese cereal sin sabor y con una textura que parecía que comieras cartón. Frunció el ceño y comió una hojuela de maíz solo para chasquear la lengua y buscar el tarro de azúcar en la alacena.

\- No encontraras ahí el polvito mágico. – Le llamo desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, el rubio que solo portaba sus pantalones de vestir y un tira hueso blanco. Su cabello lucia despeinado y levemente sudoroso para estar en agosto. – La azúcar está prohibida.

\- No tienes ¿Froot Loops o Cinnamon Toast Crunch? – Pregunto la chica mientras escalaba la repisa del mueble de la cocina.

\- No pequeño mono, no tengo esas cosas del diablo. – Acercándose a ella. – Bájate de ahí o te romperás el cráneo.

\- No soy tonta. – Hizo un movimiento en falso y resbalo siendo atrapada en los brazos del rubio.

\- Tampoco eres una talentosa gimnasta. – Colocándola con cuidado al suelo. – Siéntate y come lo que hay.

Mabel miraba sorprendida lo alto que podía ser Bill, tanto que le llegaba a su abdomen. Mientras calculaba su estatura, procedió a tomar el cereal y servirse. 

\- Una caja de espantoso cereal con la imagen de un elote con lentes. – Dijo. – Hasta se parece a ti.

\- Es comida y punto. – Mostrando una venita exaltada en su frente.

\- ¿Ni azúcar? – Menciono intentando buscar un poco.

\- ¿Qué es el azúcar hoy en día? – Ignorando su protesta por algo dulce. – Es como la cocaína en mocosos como tú. Aparte te dije que no hay aquí, está prohibida.

\- ¿Quién lo dice?

\- Yo – Afirmo dominantemente.

Mabel se **sentó** y se sirvió un plato vertiendo la leche, antes de verlo tomar agua y limpiarse el sudor de su cuerpo con una toalla. Viendo solo una parte de sus cicatrices y los tatuajes en su espalda. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, mas dejo de mirarlo en cuanto prosiguió a comer su desayuno.

\- Terminas de desayunar y vete. – Le ordeno.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- No es mi problema.

Ella busco una forma de quedarse mientras comía cada bocado de su cereal, tenía que ver cómo convencerlo de que la deje estar con él. Miro unos extraños recibos que tenía acumulado en todos venían escrito, algo de tan poca importancia, pero veía que Bill gastaba mucho dinero sin medir su presupuesto.

De repente sintió curiosidad en experimentar algo, escribió atrás de un papel una pequeña frase que a lo mejor lo haría enojar y la sacaría de su apartamento en un dos por tres, pero nada perdía con escribir. Se acercó al rubio que estaba concentrado limpiando sus armas cuando le extendió el papel enfrente de él.

\- Léelo – Acomodándose en una silla cercana a él.

El oji ámbar tomo el papel y miro con nerviosismo el pedazo con la inscripción escrita. Mabel miro atentamente esperando que pronunciara la primera palabra, pero fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta y aclaro sus sospechas.

\- No sabes leer. – Abriendo su boca en forma de asombro.

\- Estoy aprendiendo, pero… - Tratando de buscar una buena excusa. – Últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo y estoy atrasado. – Quería saber lo que estaba escrito. - ¿Qué dice?

\- Ya decidí lo que haré con mi vida. Quiero ser una “limpiadora”. – Eso era lo que estaba escrito. - ¿Qué opinas?

Bill golpeo con un puño la mesa y trozo el pedazo de papel.

\- Quieres ser limpiadora. – Sonando molesto, para después tomar un revolver simple y un cargamento de balas. – Toma. – Colocándoselas al frente. – Llévatela. Es un maldito regalo de despedida, quieres limpiar hazlo pero sin mí. – Mirándola fijamente. – Yo trabajo solo, ¿Entiendes? Solo. Así que vete.

\- Bonnie y Clyde y Thelma y Louise no trabajaban solos. Eran los mejores pistoleros.

\- Carajo Mabel. – Dijo frustrado. – ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Revolviendo su cabello y parte de la nuca. – Me he portado bien contigo. Ayer te salve la vida aquí justamente en la puerta.

\- Así es, y mi vida ahora es tu responsabilidad. – Colocando sus manos de forma cruzada sobre su pecho. – Si salvaste mi vida, alguna razón has de haber tenido. – agachando la mirada. – Si me echas, es como si no me hubieras salvado. Como si me hubieras dejado morir allá afuera. – Acercándose al rubio. - Pero sí me abriste. Así que…

\- Mabel… -La detuvo un momento.

\- Si no me ayudas, yo moriré esta noche. Lo presiento. – Sonando preocupada. – Y no quiero morir esta noche Bill. Yo quiero vivir y matar ese mal nacido.

\- Mabel – Le repitió. – Solo eres una niñita, una simple mocosa con cuerpo de enana que fácilmente te caes de una repisa. – Bufo cansado de la discusión. – No lo tomes a mal, pero no creo que puedas hacerlo. – Recargándose en su asiento. – Lo siento.

Mabel se levantó de su asiento y lanzo una mirada determinada a Bill, tomo el revólver y quito el seguro. Abrió la ventana y comenzó a disparar a la nada de forma aleatoria, cargando en cada segundo hasta quedarse sin balas. Volvió a colocar el arma frente a Bill con el cartucho vacío y con un sonrisita leve.

\- ¿Qué te parece? No soy una niñita. – Hablo en tono serio con sus ojos brillantes. – Tengo 14 años y se defenderme un poco, en este maldito mundo de porquería.

Bill miro con su ojo abierto y con la boca levemente formando una “O” antes de ver a la chica borrar su sonrisa.

[▲]

Por las calles iba caminando una pareja a paso veloz, llevando consigo algo de equipaje y con la pequeña cargando la planta. Sus ropas estaban un poco desarregladas, no habían tenido tiempo para peinarse. Bill le presto a Mabel su sombrero mientras iban cruzando el semáforo, cuando llegaron a la esquina principal la detuvo un momento para hablar.

\- Mabel – Le llamo.

\- Sí.

\- No vuelvas hacer eso o te partiré la puta cabeza que tienes. – Dijo cabreado en su tono de voz. - ¿Entendiste? – Viéndola asentir.

\- Okey.

\- Yo no trabajo de esa manera, niña. – Viendo sus ojos avellanados cubiertos de esa maldita inocencia infantil. – No es profesional y hay ciertas reglas.

\- Okey.

\- ¡Y ya deja de decir “okey” todo el tiempo!, dame una maldita confirmación concreta. ¿Entendiste? – Apretando los puños.

\- Okey.

\- Bueno. – Soltando un gruñido antes de seguir en busca de otro apartamento seguro.

[▲]

Llegaron a un hotel decente con buena ubicación y excelente servicio en la habitación. Solo para pagar el tiempo de hospedaje necesario en lo que buscaban un nuevo apartamento. Bill nunca había estado en uno ya que evitaba los papeleos, pero teniendo a Mabel le daba gran ayuda en llenarlos.

\- Es necesario usar eso. – Señalo el recepcionista el estuche de violín que cargaba Bill.

\- Señor, tengo una audición en la escuela de música de Julliard en un mes y tengo que practicar. – Invento Mabel.

\- Está bien, está bien pero sólo hasta las 10 p.m. – Comento el señor.

\- Está bien lo prometo. – Dijo la castaña mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Los voy a poner al final del pasillo, para que no molesten a nadie, ¿Sí? – Entregando la llave y formato de datos. – Señor, lléneme esto.

Bill miro el papel con una expresión de poco conocimiento y algo de pena, por lo que la adolescente tomo el formato mientras le hacía una expresión de felicidad.

\- Papi – Dijo con una voz melosa. – Me dejas llenarlo, sabes que a mí siempre me ha gustado registrarnos.

El rubio solo asintió un poco extrañado por la actitud de la castaña, antes de verla irse con el equipaje y las llaves subiendo los escalones, mientras le decía al señor que traería el formato.

\- Es una jovencita encantadora. – Dijo el señor con una sonrisa. – Tiene suerte de tener a una niña que le interese estas cosas.

\- Sí – sin salir del asombro.

\- Yo tengo un hijo de 17 años que no hace nada todo el día. – Poniendo una expresión desanimada. – Algún día espero que deje de vagar.

\- ¿Puedo dejarle mi planta un momento mientras subo las cosas?

\- Por supuesto.

Bill fue lo más rápido que pudo al cuarto piso entrando a la habitación que les asignaron, dejo las cosas en el recibidor y reviso toda el área de la habitación viendo posibles salidas y entradas. Tenía un pequeño cuarto de baño con regadera, una habitación con una cama matrimonial grande, una mesa, una sala y una mini nevera pequeña con un horno de microondas, una televisión mediana y varias cómodas y armarios. Lo necesario para sustentar un mes.

\- Pondré el nombre de una chica que me cae mal en la escuela. – dijo ella. – Si las cosas se ponen bastante mal, en ella recaerá la culpa.

Mabel veía como Bill registraba el lugar y cerraba las cortinas. Antes verlo sentarse en el sillón de la sala. Ella termino de llenar la hoja y fue a dejarla a la recepción junto con el primer pago en efectivo.

Bill espero a que ella regresara, todo esto había sido un giro inesperado el mudarse y aceptar el maldito trato de la pequeña. Enseñarle todo sobre ser un asesino. Sí algo no quería era corromper a esa joven e inocente niña.

Minutos después la vio ingresar al lugar con la planta en manos y dejarla encima de la mesa. Mabel se arrodillo a su lado y tomo su mano.

\- Bill quiero que me enseñes a ser como tú. – Susurro. – quiero ser fuerte e inteligente.

\- Mabel

\- Yo todavía no soy fuerte… pero puedo aprender lo básico. La teoría, ¿Qué dices? Solo enséñame la teoría. – Comento. – Quiero pensar claramente cuando tome mis decisiones.

\- Sí – Respondió. – Y yo necesito un… trago.

\- Muy bien espera aquí. – dijo emocionada. – Voy a conseguirlo.

Lo dejo unos largos minutos antes de ir a la tienda y conseguir leche. En cuanto regreso le sirvió un vaso grande a Bill y se lo entrego.

El rubio no es lo que tenía en mente cuando le dijo que quería un trago, pero no le rechazaría la bebida a la chica. Tomo con avidez y se dispuso a hacer, lo que tenía que hacer. Y eso era visitar a su viejo amigo Tony, en el pequeño barrio italiano.

[▲]

\- Salute – Dijo en italiano un señor canoso y con pinta casual mientras sostenía un vaso de vodka y el rubio una copa de vino tinto.

\- Ya extrañaba esto. – Murmuro el sujeto. – Una buena cosecha no se puede equivaler a un vaso de leche.

\- ¿Leche? – Dijo Tony. – Cipher, planeas dejar la bebida.

\- Hey tomo la leche porque es un alimento.

\- Jaja que gracioso eres.

Vio como dos de sus hombres se acercaban con un maletín largo y elegante.

\- Cuando me pediste que te consiguiera esta monada para bebés. Pensé que no había escuchado bien y que me estaba quedando sordo. – Comento el señor crédulo de ver a su amigo pedirle lo que había dentro de la maleta. – Y sabes luego me dije: Bill es profesional, sabe lo que hace. – Sacando un cigarrillo para fumarlo. – Esto solo lo usan los principiantes.

\- Me gusta mantenerme en forma y debo practicar. – Excusándose.

\- Claro. – dijo sin comprender el porqué. – Para dominarlo todo.

\- Tony. – Musito.

\- Bill, tus tiros nunca fallan. – Dijo. – Eres como yo, siempre necesito saber dónde está todo. Por eso nunca dejo este lugar, solo para hacer cosas importantes por aquí y por allá.

Bill solo embozo una sonrisa y bebió su copa.

\- Los cambios no son buenos, Bill. ¿Y lo sabes? – Aclaro. – Sea lo que sea, déjalo.

\- Sí.

\- Ten cuidado por donde caminas. – Tomando el maletín y pasándoselo. – Revísalo, para que veas que este todo en orden.

\- Confió en ti.

\- Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. Recuérdalo, Bill. – No era la primera vez que le avisaba a Bill de una amenaza, pero tampoco quería perderlo.

\- Lo recordare. – Tomando el maletín.

[▲]

Bill había ido con Mabel a la azotea de un edificio abandonado, trayendo consigo el maletín que había recogido del restaurante. Se había asegurado de que nadie los siguiera, ya que solía utilizar ese lugar antes para practicar tiroteos cuando era joven junto con su papá y su hermano Phill.

Se arrodillo junto con la castaña y abrió el maletín largo para sacar un Rifle de tamaño mediano y liso de la culata, fue armando sus piezas de una en una, colocando la mirilla y cargando con las balas que utilizarían.

\- Pon atención mocosa, el rifle es la primera arma que aprendes a usar. Porque te permite mantenerte lejos de tu objetivo. – Explico mientras terminaba de embonar el cañón del cargador. – Entre más entrenes tu tiro, más profesional te vuelves y podrás acercarte más al cliente. – Terminando de armar el rifle.

\- Aprender del tiro. – Repitió la chica un poco emocionada.

\- Hay otras armas de cercanía, el cuchillo por ejemplo; es lo último que aprendes a usar. – Dijo al tomar el arma y una manta que se trajeron del hotel. - ¿Entiendes?

\- Aja – Asintiendo con su cabeza.

\- En posición Pines. – Se dirigieron a un punto ciego de la azotea que daba vista al parque central.

Mabel acomodo la manta extendiéndola por el suelo y viendo al rubio recostarse sobre sus codos, lo imito y vio que colocaba el rifle en un tripee pequeño de apoyo. La chica abrió las tapas de las mirillas antes de sentir un manotazo por parte del sujeto.

\- Tonta, no lo abras hasta el último momento o reflejaras la luz. – Comento. –Te puede detectar desde un kilómetro y dejarías al descubierto tu ubicación. – Dando una mirada a la vestimenta de la pequeña que era colorida por ese suéter de color limón. – Usa siempre ropa opaca y discreta. Nada más brillante que el piso, ¿De acuerdo? – Quitándose la gabardina para colocársela encima de ella.

\- Entendido. – Cubriéndose con el saco. – Huele mucho a tabaco.

\- Cierra la boca y mantén la mirada al frente. – Volteando su cabeza para que viera el parque.

\- Solo decía.

\- Vamos a practicar. – Acercándose a la pequeña. – Es la mejor forma de aprender.

\- ¿A quién le doy? – Le pregunto curiosa, más en tocar el arma de gran tamaño.

\- Eso no importa. – Buscando con sus binoculares algún objetivo fácil para la pequeña.

\- Ni mujeres, ni niños. – Abriendo las tapas de la mirilla para buscar su objetivo a eliminar.

\- Exacto ya vas aprendiendo.

\- ¿Qué hay del corredor con el jersey de amarillo con naranja?

Bill analizo el sujeto era un blanco en movimiento, pero si la niña quería una prueba difícil se lo cumpliría.

\- Ese está bien. –Pegándose a la chica para darle instrucciones. – Ten calma y estate tranquila. – Pasando sus manos sobre sus brazos como un roce suave. –No le quites los ojos de encima. Ve a su ritmo y respira suavemente. – Colocando sus manos sobre las suyas. – Vigila sus movimientos e imagina que vas corriendo con él. – Dijo en tono bajo, escuchando el compás de su respiración. – ¿Nerviosa?

\- Sí. – Dijo ella con su frente sudando frío.

\- Tranquila estoy aquí, pequeña. – Menciono con una voz serena. – Solo relájate y no lo pierdas de vista. – Acercándose a la chica de su lado. – Siente su siguiente movimiento, respira profundo y sostenlo. – Escuchando la respiración de la menor sostener el aire en sus pulmones. – Eso es. – Se acercó lo suficiente a su oído y le ordeno. - Hazlo.

Tiro ella del gatillo saliendo disparada la bala de salva con pintura, dándole en el costado de su abdomen. Mabel y Bill veían el escándalo que hicieron con los guardaespaldas del sujeto, pero eso no arruinaba la pequeña diversión del momento.

\- De un tiro. No está mal, ¿verdad? – Dijo Mabel algo tímida y temblorosa de sus manos.

\- Nada mal. – Menciono Bill viendo con la mirilla del rifle, antes de taparlos. – Y elegiste un buen blanco. – Revolviendo la melena de la chica de forma efusiva. – Vaya y fue en movimiento.

\- Bill me despeinas el cabello.

\- Pequeña lo has hecho bien. – Era una tanta la alegría el haberle enseñado y que ella lo hiciera casi perfectamente. Deseaba que su padre o hermano estuvieran para ver eso.

\- ¿Podemos probar con balas de verdad?

\- Hoy no. Así que vámonos. – Recogiendo el rifle. – Muero de hambre.

\- De acuerdo. – Tomando la manta y guardándola en la bolsa de mano.

Ambos caminaban por las escaleras para bajar de la azotea. Mabel inconscientemente tomo la mano de Bill, sintiendo como el tiraba su agarre lejos viendo la expresión de confusión en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Perdón. – Dijo apenada la adolescente. – Pensé en…

\- No hagas eso. – Sonando serio en su voz.

\- Lo siento.

\- No soy tú padre o hermano, eso recuérdalo. – Advirtiendole. – La sociedad lo tomara a mal si me ven tomando tu mano a plena luz del día. Recuerda que aquí todo se malinterpreta, más este lugar. – Viendo a Mabel. – No quiero que estén tocando la puerta y preguntando por ti a altas horas de la noche.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó con una vergüenza en sus mejillas.

Ella bajo con sumo cuidado las escaleras mientras que el rubio caminaba rápido, el trayecto de regreso al hotel fue cansado y agitado. Entre la pequeña dando grandes zancadas para alcanzar al sujeto de gabardina, término tropezando por el pasillo del apartamento. A Bill no le importó mucho ya que abrió la puerta y le dio el pase a la chica, antes de cerrarla.

Mabel sintió el picor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero prefirió ocultarlas en su habitación. Suficiente tenía con este día y con lo que le dijo el sujeto rubio.

[▲]

Cada día Mabel aprendía todo acerca del uso y manejo de las armas, la pistola toda arma corta de uno o varios disparos de repetición o semiautomática, excepto las que tienen un sistema de recámaras giratorias, las cuales Bill le decía que eran clasificada en grupo de los revólveres.

El rubio colocaba en la mesa todas las partes de la pistola que había desarmado para que ella conociera su composición y la forma en que se armaba. En caso de que tuviera que viajar o cuando se encontrara en una situación de peligro.

\- Hay dos sistemas de cañón: móvil de largo retroceso y corto retroceso; pero de ese se derivan otros tres: el basculante, el rectilíneo y el giro. – Sujetando la pieza. - El cañón permanece inmóvil sujeto al armazón mientras el cierre es desplazado hacia atrás por la fuerza de los gases. De ahí se mueve la bala.

\- Sí. – Viendo el material ligeramente pesado.

\- No lo olvides que el proyectil es impulsado por los gases producidos por la deflagración de la pólvora.

\- Ve más despacio – Dijo la pequeña anotando todo en su libreta.

\- ¡Estoy yendo despacio! – Golpeando sus manos en sus muslos.

\- No lo haces rubio oxigenado. – Protesto molesta y aferrándose al lápiz.

\- Sin insultos mocosa.

\- Entonces deja de decirme mocosa. – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- Como te decía. – Ignorando su berrinche. –Esto que ves aquí se llama “corredera” y va encima de la armadura o armazón, a la que está sujeta por medio de unos canales o rieles que le permiten un movimiento-desplazamiento longitudinal.

\- Okey.

\- Me vas a volver loco si dices “Okey”. – Mirando a la pequeña con su ceja fruncida. – Así que deja de hacerlo.

\- Okey.

El rubio soltó un gruñido molesto ante de darle un coscorrón a la chica. La cual ella lanzaba un quejido y una risa de su parte. Continuaron con la explicación de las partes de cada arma, antes de que Bill le pidiera que lo repitiera.

\- Esto es armadura y armazón. – Mostrando el cuerpo y los resortes. – Y esto es… mecanismo de alimentación y este de cierre.

\- Correcto.

\- Estos son de repercusión y acción.

\- Claro los de simple acción o doble en el disparo. – Menciono. – Bien, mocosa.

\- Y estos los de seguridad.

\- Los que evitaran que te vueles un dedo o te saques un ojo.

\- Como tú. – Señalando su parche.

\- Lo mío fue otra situación. – Aclaro. – Pero eso a ti no te incumbe.

\- Bien ¿ya terminamos? – Viendo la hora que marcaban casi las doce de la noche.

\- Dime todo en resumen cada pieza y te dejo ir.

\- Okey.

\- ¿Qué dijimos de esa palabra?, Mabel. – Acomodando las piezas.

\- Te vuelve loco.

\- Bien prosigue. – Haciendo un ademan con su mano.

\- Son… Corredera, Armazón, cargador, cañón, Muelle de recuperador, fiador, desconector, Eyector…

\- O expulsor. – Hablo su alternativo nombre.

\- ¡Bill!

\- De acuerdo ya me callo.

\- Reten de corredera, seguro de aleta, seguro automático de aguja, seguro de cargador y seguro de empuñadura. – Señalando los últimos.

\- Mmm… - Murmuro frotándose la barbilla.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo interés si puedes ahora armarlo. – Viendo a la adolescente que se recargaba en la silla agotada.

\- Por favor Bill… muero de sueño y nos levantamos muy temprano y me tienes sentada casi ocho horas en esta silla.

\- Es que tengo curiosidad como te cabe la información aprendida en un día. – Dijo. – A lo mejor tu sed de venganza es grande.

\- Se acabó me iré a dormir y me llevare a Pato. – Levantándose de su asiento, antes de sentir una mano reteniendo su brazo. - ¡¿Qué?!

\- Buenas noches. – Soltándola mientras enmarcaba una sonrisa sarcástica. – Descansa porque te queda cinco horas de sueño.

Mabel entro a la habitación y se quitó su ropa algo desgastada, se dejó su musculosa negra y sus calcetas largas, quedando solo en bragas rosadas. Se tapó con las cobijas y tomo el guante en forma de cerdito dejando que el sueño viniera y la llevara a la tierra de Mabelandia, un agradable sueño feliz.

Bill igual se dirigió a sentarse en el sillón y hacer guardia, el casi no dormía y siempre estaba alerta en todos sus sentidos. Solo que esta noche estaba con una sonrisa leve, ya que veía avance en estos días con la pequeña al verla sumergida en el interés de armas de fuego y en su gran conocimiento en aprender su manejo. Sin duda sería una excelente discípula.

.

.

.

 **Palabras:** 4,265

 **Fecha de publicación:** 07 de noviembre de 2018

 **Nota:** No quise embarullarlos con la información de armas de fuego, solo un poco para que supieran de como Bill le enseña a Mabel bien, si estarla forzando a prácticas de tiroteo. Aparte alguien noto la tensión de Bill hacia Mabel XD wee esperemos que la ONU no venga pronto por mí.


	5. Calcetines sucios

**Advertencia:** Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

**┏━━━━━•°•°•** **❈•°•°•** **━━━━━┓**

**Capítulo IV: Calcetines Sucios**

**┗━━━━━•°•°•** **❈•°•°•** **━━━━━┛**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Mabel había comenzado su entrenamiento con Bill, para convertirse en una asesina profesional.

Todos los días ellos se levantaban a las 5 en punto de la mañana. La castaña quien quería dormir un minuto más era despertada por los tirones de las manos del rubio, quitándole las cobijas y sabanas. Siendo picada con el palo de una escoba en su columna.

\- Despierta mocosa – Menciono el rubio picándola con el palo.

\- Cinco minutos más Bill. – Dijo ella perezosa y con los ojos pesados.

\- Si no lo haces, te arrojare un balde de agua helada y te dejare dormir afuera en el pasillo.

Bill siempre cumplía con sus amenazas por lo que Mabel no quería tentar de nuevo su suerte. Se levantó de la cama y se tallo los ojos, colocándose los pantalones que encontró regados en el piso.

\- Esa es mi ropa – Dijo el rubio levantando una ceja.

\- Mm… - Murmuro adormilada.

\- Quítate eso. - Bajándole los pantalones. – Te había traído la tuya, esto es mío.

\- No me queda. – Se quejó. – Son muy grandes.

\- Pues remédialos, ¿dijiste que eras buena cociendo? – Llevándose sus pantalones.

La chica solo quedo en sus short y su suéter que la cubría del frío, notando que la brisa que entro por la ventana había enfriado el cuarto.

\- Date prisa hay que ejercitarnos.

\- Eres cruel, como Cruella de Vil.

\- ¿Ves que mato cachorritos y quiera hacerme un abrigo? – Dijo. – Mejor soy como ese otro villano tirano que dijiste.

\- Adolf Hittler

\- ¡Ese! – Con esa última respuesta, Bill mataba sus neuronas.

\- Estúpido tuerto.

La castaña prosiguió a cambiarse quitándose el suéter verde que ya estaba más claro por las frecuentes lavadas, quedando con la musculosa negra y el short. Vio que su pecho había crecido más siendo dos montículos redondos y levemente voluminosos. Sus pezones estaban duros por el frío contacto del ambiente fresco.

\- Han crecido un poco. – Masajeando su pecho con sus mano. – Parecen dos bollitos.

\- ¿Qué hay de los brasieres que te traje?

\- Todos son muy grandes, casi son de la copa de mi hermana y de mi madrastra. – Menciono despreocupada de su respuesta. – Mis senos son todavía…

Se calló la boca un momento cuando se dio cuenta que seguía el sujeto rubio dentro de la habitación. Su rostro se cubrió de mil colores rojizos antes de soltar un chillido y arrojarle las almohadas y las cosas que tenía en la mesita de noche.

\- ¡Oye, detente! – dijo Bill cubriéndose.

\- ¡Sabes que tienes que irte! ¡No debes estar aquí! ¡Pervertido! – Tirando desde el reloj hasta un cepillo para cabello.

\- Estabas poniéndote mi ropa.

\- Y todavía dices sobre los sostenes.

\- Ni siquiera lo he visto ni se la talla. – Siendo empujado fuera de la habitación. – Sería útil si supiera mínimamente la talla.

Mabel estaba encogida tratando de evitar lanzarle la chancla a su cabeza. Así era la mayoría de sus mañanas llenas de discusiones tontas.

Opto por ponerse una camiseta suya y los short con los que durmió anoche. Se ató su cabello en una coleta alta y desarreglada. En cuanto salió de la habitación fue a la pequeña sala, donde el rubio la esperaba vestido en pantalones de chándal gris y una remera blanca ceñida a su torso musculoso.

\- Pescaras un resfriado. – Hablo la chica ladeando el rostro.

\- Tú también. – Dijo el mayor estirando sus brazos a los lados y mirando desde abajo a la menor con el cabello levemente ordenado. – Abdominales 30.

\- ¡30! Pero es muy temprano. –Protesto la chica.

\- Dije 30 y deja de quejarte. –Acomodándose debajo del mueble. - ¿O prefieres flexiones?

\- 30, ¿cierto? – Se apuró la pequeña para acomodarse a su lado colocándose debajo del mueble y flexionando sus rodillas.

Ambos comenzaron a hacerlas; Mabel de forma lenta y Bill de una manera rápida que parecía una máquina de flexionar. En cuanto Mabel termino las 30, Bill ya llevaba 50. Ella cayó rendida extendiendo sus brazos en el suelo y viendo el techo con marcas de goteras.

Ya no habían tenido lluvias y casi podían salir un poco más del hotel, aunque eso significara salir a horas de la noche o cuando hubiera poca visibilidad de la gente. Preferían quedarse dentro y continuar con lo suyo. Los cambios de lugar eran molestos y trasladarse al hotel y apartamento cansaba demasiado.

Mabel volteo a ver a Bill que casi terminaba su serie de flexiones finalizando en 60, con el rostro levemente perlado y su respiración agitada, observando su pecho elevarse y sus jadeos. Su rostro se sonrojo violentamente que tuvo que ignorar sus jadeos cansados y buscar otra cosa que pensar.

El rubio se levantó para hacer flexiones dejando sola a la castaña, ella se levantó y se dirigió al baño para asearse. Pero él la detuvo del hombro.

\- No te iras sin tomarte tu leche. – Sirviéndole un vaso grande hasta el tope.

\- Comienzo aborrecer la leche de vaca. –Dijo ella. – No hay chocolate.

\- El polvito mágico está prohibido. –Bebiendo su vaso.

\- ¿Por qué debo beberlo? – Soltando un bufido cansado. - ¿Puedo dejarlo? ¿De qué me sirve beber esto?

\- Necesitas crecer. – Menciono.

\- Sigo en la misma estatura. – Viendo la marca que hizo en la pared.

\- Pero creces en otras áreas. – Señalando su escote.

\- Tonto. – Inflando sus mejillas. – No tienes otra cosa más que decir.

\- Mmm… leí que la leche te cambia el humor, volviéndote menos irritada. – Sonriendo con malicia.

\- Eres un re tonto.

Terminando su vaso de leche se apresuró para limpiar el lugar, regar la planta de nombre Phill y separar la ropa que servía para usar, de la maleta que trajo Bill para ella. A veces sospechaba de donde conseguía las prendas femeninas. Entro al cuarto de baño y prosiguió asearse, el agua caliente relajaba sus músculos adoloridos por el ejercicio. Cerro la llave y puso al termino su aseo para cambiarse rápido, tenía que hacer las compras desde anoche se quedaron sin despensa. Corrió a la habitación a colocarse ropa; tomando su vieja falda lila, sus calcetas largas que ya tenían algunos hoyitos en los bordes, eran sus favoritas por lo que no se dignaba a tirarlas. Tomo un tira hueso gris que pertenecía a Bill y su suéter que por suerte lo ocultaría y el rubio no se daría cuenta de que traía su ropa.

Se sentía incomoda en su pecho muy desnudo, abrió la bolsa de papel con brasieres pero ninguno era de su talla, todos era 40C, 38B, 46A, 35B y lo que siguiera de tallas que fuera corsé y diseño de animal print. Ella soltó un suspiro de frustración y dejo la bolsa de lado.

\- Estúpido tuerto. – Acomodando su pelo a los lados para ocultar su pecho. – Listo.

Ella fue a la tienda y compro lo necesario con el dinero que Bill le otorgo. Hizo una pequeña lista para evitar dar doble vuelta. Entre darse un tiempo para comer un helado a escondidas, ya que el rubio le regañaba de comer dulces al mediodía. Estando con Bill nunca había tenido tanta libertad, que cuando estaba su padre o madrastra. Tiempo preciado tenía, sin regaños ni golpes ni amenazas de terminar muerta en un callejón, con las constantes amenazas de su padre.

Cuando ella noto la hora en un viejo reloj del parque, regreso al nuevo hotel donde estaban residiendo. Uno más elegante en sus habitaciones y con un poco más de espacio. Habían pagado para estar todo el mes de diciembre, por suerte tendría la oportunidad de celebrar la grata navidad. Sí es que el rubio no salía a un trabajo, por parte de sus clientes.

Entrando al apartamento la castaña dejo las bolsas de papel en la mesa, antes de buscar a Bill por todo el lugar. Escucho unos ruidos provenir en el baño, ella se acercó un poco para tocar y escuchar la voz del mayor.

\- ¿Bill?

\- ¡R-Regresaste! – Dijo un poco ronco de su voz.

\- Sí, traje las compras.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto preocupada.

\- Salgo en un momento, déjame terminar mi baño. – Dijo un poco molesto.

\- Lo siento.

Se apartó de la puerta y decidió mejor guardar las cosas en los muebles de alacena y en la mini nevera. Bill salió con unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro y sin camisa, solo con una toalla enrollada en su cuello, su pelo goteaba dejando un rastro caer por su espalda y piso. Vio a la castaña batallar en subir algunos frascos de condimento en la alacena, se detuvo un momento y analizo su delineado cuerpo.

Era tan delgada y pequeña, un busto que apenas se notaba por su suéter y su trasero elevado que mostraba la curvatura de sus nalgas. Era muy atractiva a su vista y coqueta al estar encima de la cocina, aunque no alcanzara la alacena. Se acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazo de la cintura para alzarla encima de la mesada.

\- ¡B-Bill! – Dijo un poco apenada la adolescente por su movimiento.

\- Ya vi el tarro de mermelada que intentas ocultar. – Dijo el rubio entrecerrando su ojo. - ¿Qué dije de los azucares?

\- Solo un poco. – Inflando sus mejillas en un coloreado rojo. – Prometo no comprar más… - Dijo apenada. – Pero tenía ganas de comer mermelada.

\- De acuerdo yo también quiero. – Dijo, mientras la veía removerse entre sus brazos. Viendo su coqueta figura femenina moverse.

\- Listo. – Guardando los últimos frascos para voltearse enfrente suyo. – Bájame.

Pero el rubio la mantuvo entre sus brazos abrazándola de la cintura, la castaña sentía que se caería si no la sujetaba bien. Envolvió sus piernas en su torso mientras se aferraba al mueble de la alacena. El mayor tenía una vista perfecta del escote de la chica, sintiendo sus piernas abrazarlo. Sus manos acariciaron inconscientemente su espalda baja, tan delgada y frágil.

\- Bill –Le llamo. – Por favor bájame.

Él la apego contra el mueble y descendió su cuerpo, solo para volver a subirla de forma repetitiva. Ella se soltó del mueble y llevo sus manos sobre sus hombros aferrándose por el miedo a que la soltara.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo ese maldito rubio, al tenerla entre bajando y subiendo de forma rápida y de momentos lentos.

\- Bill, basta. –Gimoteo la menor. – Sea lo que estés haciendo, lo siento… pero por favor, no me sueltes si me vas a dejar caer. – Abrazando su cuello. – No me gustan las alturas.

Sus cuerpos se frotaban más cerca, Mabel sentía un calor entre sus muslos cuando rozaba entre la cosa dura que tenía el rubio guardado entre sus pantalones. Inconscientemente pego más sus caderas, sintiendo como él la sujetaba más fuerte de su cintura y su trasero. Escuchaba al mayor lanzar suspiros y respirar de forma agitada, ella también suspiraba y gemía ante la rara sensación.

\- Bill… - Cerro sus ojos y fue llevada entre sus brazos, creando esa extraña fricción que por muy rara se sentía agradable. – Mmh…. Ahh, ahh, ahh.

El mayor la recargo contra la pared aprisionándola con su cuerpo, froto su entrepierna más con ella. Dando fuertes empujones y sujetando con firmeza sus caderas. Notaba que la joven tenía los ojos cerrados y un rubor coloreado en sus mejillas, escuchándola gemir suavemente.

\- Bill… ah, ah… - Sus piernas se aferraron a su cadera y su pelvis se restregaba ante el extraño bulto golpeando su entrada. La sensación era tan caliente que la menor sentía su intimidar palpitar. – Mmm…. Uh, uh… - Las manos del rubio tocaron sus muslos aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos.

No podía detenerse, necesitaba un poco de contacto con alguien femenino. Pero luego se recordó que era la maldita niña que salvo hace unos meses atrás. No podía hacerle esto, no a ella. Paro en seco y la aparto bajándola al piso, acomodando los pliegues de su falda.

\- Perdón. – Dijo apenado de su comportamiento. – Olvida lo que ocurrió.

\- Ten más cuidado. – Reprocho la chica respirando suavemente. – ¿Qué tal si esa pistola se hubiera activado y me hubieras disparado?

\- ¿Pistola? – Sonando confundido.

\- Esa que tienes ahí. – Señalando el bulto en sus pantalones.

\- Cierto… - Dijo con un sonrojo fuerte. – Lo siento, tendré cuidado.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Sonrosada de sus mejillas. – ¿Por qué me bajabas y me subías?

\- …Estábamos teniendo un Dry Hummping – Dijo claramente con un rubor.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es sex… No volverá a repetirse. – Dijo apartándose y corriendo de regreso al baño.

\- ¿Bill? – Le llamo Mabel. - ¿Acaso tienes diarrea? – Quiso burlarse de él, pero fue ignorada cuando le cerró la puerta en su rostro. – Estúpido oxigenado.

La mitad de la tarde se puso a lavar la poca ropa colocándola en el tendedero, luego de almorzar con Bill sin que este le explicara lo que sucedió en el mediodía. Una hora y media le enseño Mabel a Bill a escribir y leer.

\- La investigación natural de Sócrates constituía ya un planeamiento crítico. – Sonando con voz clara y serena. – Só-cra-tes. –Repitió cada silaba para que Bill terminara de escribir la oración.

\- ¿De esta manera? – Moviendo su dedo para llamar la atención de la pequeña.

\- Sí, de esa manera.

\- Continuo – Dijo ella con el libro que saco de la biblioteca. - Por cuyo intermedio se llegaba a la conclusión de que la pretendida ciencia de los físicos se resolvía en una ignorancia real de las causas.

\- Wow, wow, wow… ve lento Estrellita. – Dijo Bill.

\- ¿Estrellita?

\- Como una Estrella fugaz, eres muy veloz y… única. – Menciono.

\- Me gusta. – Sonriendo.

\- Bien prosigue. – ladeando un poco su rostro.

Comenzando a entrar la tarde-noche, Mabel vio que Bill preparaba de cena esos malditos sándwich simples y le entregaba un vaso de leche.

\- Sin queso

\- Es mejor de esta manera.

\- Bill, embutidos todos los días. – Dejándose caer en el respaldo. – Moriré de jamón.

\- Ni tú cocinas ni yo se prepare un huevo.

\- Mm… supongo que agarrare cereal. – Se levantó de su asiento pero el rubio la regreso de un empujón. - ¡Oye!

\- Escúchame… hoy saldré esta noche y necesito que te encierres bien. – Dijo en tono serio.

\- ¿Una misión tienes? – dijo. – Quiero ir.

\- Trabajo solo y es peligroso Mabel. – Menciono. – No niños.

\- Soy una adolescente. – Protesto.

\- Eres una mocosa. – Revolviendo su pelo con dulzura. – Cuida aquí y hazle compañía a Phill.

\- ¿A qué hora regresas?

\- Eso no se pregunta. – Picando su frente con el dedo. – Disfruta de dormir a gusto.

El rubio acabo con su cena y prosiguió a arreglarse para su siguiente misión, cambiándose de ropa por una vestimenta más formal en su trabajo. Se colocó unos pantalones negros de vestir, un tira hueso gris oscuro, un mini chaleco antibalas en el abdomen, una camisa blanca de manga larga, su suéter azul marino y el abrigo oscuro que siempre usaba. Ato el cordón de sus zapatos y tomo su maletín con cuatro armas cortas, mientras se ponía a sus costados las navajas y un cuchillo en sus talones.

La castaña se acercó viendo el equipamiento que llevaría, le preocupaba todo el asunto del asesinato. Sabía que Bill era un asesino a sueldo, pero la cantidad de armas que llevaba ahora para esta misión le asustaba.

\- Oye…

\- ¿Recuerdas la clave?

\- Dos golpes, luego una vez y otra vez dos golpes, ¿Sí?

\- Muy bien, Estrella Fugaz. – Terminándose de atar el cinturón con más fundas. – Regresare antes de que empieces a rogar por que no te ponga hacer 20 flexiones. – Menciono.

Camino hasta la puerta antes de ver a la chica correr a su lado y detenerlo tomándolo de la cola de la gabardina.

\- Bill – Le llamo. – Ten… ten cuidado. – Dijo con timidez en su voz. – Regresa sano y a salvo.

Eso le sorprendió al rubio ya que no había vuelto escuchar esa frase desde que su hermano le había dicho. Se arrodillo y abrazo a la castaña sintiendo sus brazos envolverlo de su espalda. Ese cuerpo cálido y pequeño que le hacía sentir bien en su contacto.

\- No le abras a nadie. – Susurro. – Mabel, regresare aún falta por enseñarte más cosas.

\- Sí.

Bill se separó y se fue dejándola sola en ese cuarto de hotel. Confiando que estaría bien.

[▲]

Hace unos días fue al restaurante de Guido’s por la solicitud de una mujer adinerada que lo había contratado para deshacerse del maldito que intento violar a su prima. Su misión era clara eliminar su cuerpo de elite; 20 hombres que se reunirían en la mansión de aquel hombre que anteriormente era su amante, tendría que darle una lección para que no volviera a tocarlas.

Bill odiaba involucrarse en ese tipo de misiones de venganza que ponían en riesgo más su identidad. Pero desde que tenía a Mabel viviendo junto con él, no podía dejar a esa chiquilla a su suerte. Tan solo había pasado tres meses y se había encariñado con la adolescente.

Pero si quería que estuviera segura tenía que tener buen ingreso para mantenerse ambos más adelante. Él no era de planear un futuro, pero algo debía tener asegurado en caso de ocurriese algo. Ese asunto le había invadido en sus pensamientos.

En este momento necesitaba tener la mente clara y concentrarse en su objetivo.

Él se escabullo como una sombra entre la cortina de la noche, tomo una pistola colocando un supresor en la punta del cañón y disparando a los dos guardias del frente que cuidaban la reja principal. A uno lo acomodo en una posición donde la cámara lo mantuviera visualizando en su lugar. Fue adentrándose a la residencia en el cual tendrían esta noche un reunión privada como había dicho la mujer.

Bill vio a otros dos guardias que cuidaban el perímetro del jardín, se acercó un poco y disparo dos veces dándole uno en la cabeza y otro entre medio de su pecho. Dejándolos desangrar entre las escaleras de jardín.

Entro sin problemas a la residencia caminando por los pasillos y viendo a tres sujetos de traje beber sus cocteles y vasos de whisky. El saco entre su abrió una pequeña bomba de humo arrojándola al grupo y mezclándose para acabar rápidamente sus vidas con otros tres disparos, posicionados en su abdomen, pecho y al lado de su cabeza. 

Escucho unos pasos venir a donde estaba y se coló por una de las habitaciones, buscando una forma de desplazarse por el lugar. Encontró un cuarto de servicio que conducía con las sirvientas del lugar. Se adentró y vio a una señora mayor asustarse antes de que el mencionara algo.

\- Váyase o no dudare en matarla.

La mujer obedeció y salió pavorida del lugar, el rubio sonrió al ver que habida una abertura para acceder dentro de las habitaciones. Encontró dentro la famosa reunión que tenían, el cual el hombre tenía a disposición una gran cantidad de droga y opio, sin dudar alguna New York estaba cubierto de drogas entre los rincones más ocultos de Mahattan, sin olvidar el tráfico de blancas. Mujeres que eran tratadas como mercancía e intercambio.

El lugar apestaba a alcohol, hierba, narcóticos y hedor del sexo. Bill odiaba este tipo de situaciones ya que solo significaba una cosa; eliminar su regla de ni niños ni mujeres. Porque cuando una prostituta ha estado bajo ese ambiente, es difícil de convencerla de que deje el vicio y las drogas que ha consumido. Sin que ella te ataque por proteger su más grande adicción, que la ayuda a mantenerse con vida o cuerda de sus sentidos.

En este momento algunos de sus hombres estaban ocupados cogiéndolas, mientras que otros festejaban con alcohol y juegos de cartas, donde incluida las apuestas grandes.

Bill recargo su arma, retirando el supresor del cañón. No era necesario cubrir el silencio de su muerte ni los próximos gritos que lanzarían aquellas mujeres corrompidas.

Dio una patada en la puerta y lanzo una bomba molotov a la mesa donde se encontraba los sujetos. Por suerte no estaba su objetivo ahí o moriría incendiado. Aprovecho su distracción y disparo con una metralleta de muelle M30 dentro de la sala.

No era su estilo disparar en la cortina de humo ni en las brasa de las llamas, pero el tan solo escuchar el lamento de las mujeres era un dolor de oídos. Seis hombres murieron de quemaduras de tercer grado y por las balas que agujeraron su cuerpo. Cuatro mujeres fallecidas entre los disparos y con sus cuerpos ensangrentados y con lágrimas en los ojos. Los demás hombres salieron de la habitación tomando sus armas y queriendo atacar al rubio.

Uno de ellos lo tomo del cuello con un hilo de acerco cortando la circulación y el paso del aire, mientras de otro lo golpeaba en el abdomen con fuerza con una manopla. Bill relajo un momento el cuerpo antes de recuperar la fuerza y soltar sus armas para dirigir rápidamente sus manos a las navajas que tenía a los costados, haciendo un movimiento rápido con sus manos y cortando al sujeto que lo retenía del cuello. Encajando la punta afilada sobre su yugular y descendiendo hasta su esternón. Dio un impulso y se abalanzo al sujeto con manoplas, imitándolo en sus movimientos de pelea, propino varias puñaladas en su tórax y parte de su abdomen.

La sangre salpicando en su vestimenta y parte de su rostro. Otros sujetos arribaron al lugar y dispararon al sujeto. Pero Bill solo sonrió siniestramente sacando de su gabardina sus pistolas automáticas, disparo a los focos que estaban en el pasillo dejándolos a oscuras. Más como una danza disfruto en matar a los bastardos, arrebatándoles la vida y dejando un charco enorme de sangre y pedazos de piel y carne. Había utilizado balas un poco más grandes y con efecto explosivo.

Entre medio de la escena vio a las mujeres echadas en un rincón abrazándose a sí mismas. Desenfundo un cuchillo y no tuvo piedad ni misericordia en dejarlas con vida. Sí algo disfrutaba en este mismo momento era destajar cuerpos y enterrar el filo de la hoja en la carne, extrayendo sus órganos huecos y jugando con sus entrañas.

Trabajos simples había hecho estos tres meses para ocultar su sed de violencia y sangre. Pero por fin había apareció un cliente que no le dio limites en asesinar.

Se encontraba frustrado necesitaba descargar todo lo que tenía en ese momento, para nunca hacerle daño a esa chica que estaba viviendo con él.

Recibió un disparo en su omoplato derecho, vio de reojo a un muchacho de aproximadamente 18 años parecía ser primerizo a como sostenía el arma de mala manera. Muy mal que un novato le haya hecho daño y hubiera arruinado su gabardina que tanto cuidaba en sus misiones.

\- Maldito seas chico. – Mostrando una orbe dorado entre medio de la oscuridad. – Era mi favorito. – Deslizando el carril para cargar las balas. – Chico… eres un maldito estorbo nefasto. – Levanto su brazo apuntando al joven de negros azabaches. – Hay alguien que me espera en casa, y si ella ve esta simple costura desgarrada. Se molestara conmigo.

Tiro del gatillo disparando múltiples municiones, había utilizado una de doble remache llegando a destrozar su rostro y parte de su cráneo, dos balas destruyendo sus glóbulos oculares y las otras dos perforaron del área temporal al parietal izquierdo. El líquido espeso de la sangre combinado con la pólvora de las balas emanaban un olor a quemado y carbonizado. Soltó una estruendosa risa el rubio que resonó en la residencia.

Escucho unas botellas derrumbarse dentro de la habitación de al fondo. Se acercó y dio un punta pie derribando los portones de madera. Ahí se encontraba un hombre de complexión media, poco robusto y con el traje elegante meado.

Estaba temblando de miedo y viendo con terror al sujeto que se había cargado a su élite. Bill camino hasta él e hizo una reverencia.

\- Buenas noches, humano promedio. – Menciono con una voz cantarina. – Cierta dama me contrato para que usted disfrute de una velada espectacular. – Buscando en su abrigo una carta. – Por fin pondré en práctica mis estudios de lectura. – Carraspeando su voz para aclararla. – No me critique, quiero practicar para el día en que sorprenda a Estrella fugaz con una buena carta y lectura de mi persona.

Extendió el papel que le había dado la mujer que lo contrato. Antes de comenzar su lectura.

\- Querido Norbert… Soy Melissa Richter tal vez me recuerdes como la mujer más amada de tu mundo. – Dijo Bill con una sonrisa. – Vez que por eso no es bueno mentirle a una dama. – Prosiguió leyendo. – He mandado a este sujeto a eliminar a los… B-A-S-T-A-R-D-O-S. - deletreando cada palabra antes de seguir. - ¡Bastardos! Que violaron a mi querida prima, y no tuvieron piedad cuando se turnaban uno a uno. Sí te preguntas como esta Diana, ella se encuentra en el hospital en terapia intensiva, te saluda desde lo más profundo del infierno. – Viendo al sujeto. – Te has metido en problemas, no me sorprendería que me contrato para eso.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo asustado el hombre.

\- Yo nada. – Menciono. – Pero la mujer de nombre Melissa, pidió venganza.

\- Detente, te daré lo que sea. – Dijo. - ¿Quieres oro o dinero? Tengo mucho, que tal la droga que está en el ala este. Es pura y de buena calidad. Tal vez una buena mujer.

\- No quiero dinero, ni drogas… tampoco una mujer. – Entrecerrando su mirada. – Cuando ya tengo una.

\- Entonces ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?! – Cuestiono alterado.

\- Aquí dice una lección que nunca olvidarías. – Sacando su amigable navaja de doble filo y de acero inoxidable. – Ciego y mudo, que tanto aguantaras antes de que lleguen a tu rescate.

Tomo de los mechones de su cabello al hombre y lo azoto con suma fuerza en múltiples ocasiones contra el mármol del piso. Abatiendo su sangre fresca del puente de la nariz quebrado. Introdujo su mano con brusquedad dentro de la boca de su víctima y sostuvo su lengua tirando ese pedazo húmedo y gordo, paso la hoja de la cuchilla y rasgo los músculos lingual y rompiendo los capilares sanguíneos. Como si fuese mantequilla caliente, broto a borbotones del frenillo y las venas. Deshaciéndose del pedazo y pateándolo con la suela de su zapato.

El hombre gritaba a tremendos alaridos y buscaba desesperado detener la hemorragia, Bill prosiguió a empujarlo y buscar entre sus herramientas que tenía en sus bolsillos un espéculo ocular clavándolo en su cuenca. Dio un giro rápido e introdujo la punta de la navaja cortando los nervios ópticos y los mismos músculos retractiles entre los vasos sanguíneos de la retina. Sacando por completo su ojo y dando un apretón entre su índice y pulgar. Una sensación viscosa y resbaladiza. Continúo del otro lado dejando al hombre en estado de inconsciencia, una terrible hemorragia en sus heridas lo matarían. Pero ese no era el motivo de su trabajo, busco en la alacena de su cocina enorme y encontró lo que necesitaba… “Sal y café”.

Vertió una gran cantidad de sal y café dentro de los orificios sangrantes, creando una hemostasia en ellos.

\- No soy tan malo. – Dijo antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

[▲]

Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando termino el trabajo, fue al restaurante de Guido’s donde la mujer lo esperaba bebiendo una copa de champaña y conversando con su amigo Tony. Bill entro trayéndole a la mujer lo que le pidió, los ojos y la lengua del sujeto en una bolsa.

\- Eres eficiente, Cipher. – Dijo la chica empujando la mano enguantada de Bill con la bolsa de residuos. – De seguro buscas el pago.

\- Melissa solo… dale su paga. – Mencionó Tony un poco preocupado por la actitud de Bill, más por su mirada gélida. Aquella que no había visto en años.

\- Por supuesto, tendrá su paga. – Dijo la hermosa dama de ropa elegante. – Pero si lo quiere tendrá que escoltarme como último favor.

\- ¡Melissa! – Le llamo la atención el hombre mayor. – Bill no es de esos, deja de jugar con él.

-Descuida Tony. – Hablo el rubio. – Ella solo busca lo que quiere.

Ambos abandonaron el lugar caminando por las calles desoladas a altas horas de la noche, la mujer de cabello azabache y rasgos americanos en sus ojos esmeralda, atrajo al rubio a un hotel elegante y fino. Llevándolo a su habitación una suite donde se hospedaba. Entraron y dejaron que diera rienda a los actos lascivos de la noche.

Melissa lo esperaba cuando se retiró el abrigo mostrando un conjunto provocativo de lencería. Bill en cambio no daría paso alguno, venía a recoger su paga, pero la mujer era astuta. Le ofreció una copa de vino el cual él no rechazo.

Al beberla sintió su cuerpo pesado y algo borracho de la visión. Melissa sonrió al combinar un LSD en su bebida, una droga supresora del sistema nervioso que actuaba como un analgésico potente.

El rubio vio de forma agitada la habitación y su respiración iba acelerada, su pulso iba rápido y sudaba helado. Camino trastabillando y cayendo a la alfombra, se llevó sus manos a su rostro e intento tener control de su cuerpo.

\- Cipher, porque no te relajas. – dijo la mujer. – Has tenido un día difícil.

 _\- Debo regresar_ … - Hablo bajo. – _Alguien me espera, no puede estar sola._

\- Tranquilo. – Arrodillándose frente al sujeto, abrazándolo del cuello mientras colocaba besos leves en su piel. – Tony dice eso y aquello, pero… de que sirve si obedeces todas las reglas, te perderás toda la diversión.

Leves palpitaciones se formaban en su cabeza, buscaba como salir de este problema. Aquella mujer lo había drogado, su cuerpo no respondía. Cayo dormido por varios minutos, antes de despertar con una personalidad diferente.

El mayor vio a la dama que estaba en su regazo, semi desnuda y gimiendo suavemente. El rubio borracho aun del sueño no comprendía la situación del momento, solo sentía una terrible excitación en su parte baja y un calor en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué me has dado? maldita bruja – Escupió molesto.

\- Tal vez un poco de lisérgida y Sildenafilo juntos… jeje -Sonriendo. – Descuida lo disfrutaras tan bien, Bill Cipher. – Abriendo sus pantalones y retirándoselos. – Muy dotado.

-Eres una desgraciada perra. – Menciono con una sonrisa. – No sabes con lo que te metes.

-Lo averiguare en este instante, Bill.

Ella tomo su miembro erecto y grueso masturbándolo con rapidez y fuerza, sin tener mucho cuidado en la piel lisa y venosa de su pene. Moviendo y tirando sus pliegues del frenillo y los surcos que rodeaban la gorda cabeza del glande rosado. Un dedo froto su orificio de forma insistente cubriéndolo con las gotas del líquido pree seminal, resbalando su mano de arriba hacia abajo.

Bill gemía bajo entre gruñidos de placer, coloco sus manos en la cintura de la mujer. Su visión seguía nublada bajo los efectos de la droga. Trato de evitar ese enfermizo juego, pero su cuerpo era un saco de carne inútil en este momento. Jadeo cuando sintió las manos de esa mujer ir rápido y bombear en su miembro.

\- Jódete. – Dijo.

\- Es lo que haremos cariño, jodernos. – Menciono sacando un preservativo de una caja. – Vamos a ver que tan bien coge un asesino.

El rubio tomo una fuerte respiración sintiendo como le colocaba el preservativo de la manera más seductora. Tal vez sí no hubiera conocido a esa miserable mocosa, no estaría arrepintiéndose de la situación. Pero Bill lo pensó bien, incluso era mejor sacar provecho en esta situación. Se había acabado estos últimos tres meses masturbándose como un maldito loco en abstinencia en el cuarto de baño, cada vez que Mabel salía hacer las compras o la colada de la casa. También había rechazado buenos trabajos que implicaban matar sin compasión a más gente. Buena paga y necesidades que satisfacer.

Por una maldita vez quería romper las condenadas reglas y hacer lo que debía hacer, liberar esa frustración lo que quedaba de esa noche y regresar bien a casa, sin tener esa preocupación de hacerle daño a esa niña inocente en desarrollo.

Sin más remordimientos recupero la fuerza y empujo a la mujer al sillón donde estaba sentado, se la gabardina y las demás armas que cargaba, solo dejándose lo superior. Pateo los pantalones y abrió las piernas de la chica sin tanta delicadeza.

\- No que no lo harías. – sonrió la mujer.

\- Silencio. – Menciono. – Solo gime.

Sin darle tiempo o preparación la penetro, cogiéndola con fuerza y rapidez. Estaba muy duro y necesitaba calmarse para bajar la erección. La embistió duramente contra el sillón de color blanco de cuero, apretando sus caderas y parte de la cara posterior del muslo. Su vagina estaba muy flácida de tantas cogidas que había tenido con su amante, apenas los músculos de su interior se contraían. Era pequeña pero flácida de los labios.

Ella lo disfrutaba y gemía como una perra en celo, por varios y largos minutos. Entre diferentes posiciones; en cuatro, en forma de V, enrollando sus piernas a su cintura y después encima de su regazo en forma de loto. Bill estaba tan cegado en la lujuria y en satisfacer su placer. En un momento de lucidez vio una pequeña alucinación. En vez de ver a Melissa, vio a esa adolescente de cabello achocolatado y ojos avellanados, con su piel lechosa y su lindo cuerpo que le provocaba tomarla y hacerla suya.

\- Mabel… - Llamo el rubio sujetando a la chica de la cintura. – Maldita mocosa, siempre burlándote e ignorando mis advertencias.

\- ¿Bill? – La mujer vio al rubio, algo confundida por el nombramiento de la chica.

\- Siempre me sacas y evades mi mirada, pequeña.

La tiro al piso colocándose encima de la mujer, tomándola rudamente de las caderas. Dio varios golpes fuertes en sus caderas, embistiendo con intensidad sin darle un respiro a la mujer debajo de él. Ella ya no disfrutaba de las cogidas, empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor y ardor en su vagina, Bill había introducido más de su miembro y ella no tenía la lubricación de antes. Un desgarre le hizo sangrar de sus paredes y pedir a gritos que se detuviera.

Pero Bill no se detenía con tan solo imaginarse a la adolescente en el acto de la copulación, era suficiente para llevarlo a su placer. De tan solo pensar en Mabel en diferentes situaciones, lo excitaban. Esperaría el día en que ella se diera cuenta de la situación, y enfrentara las consecuencias de sus actos.

 _\- Mabel, Mabel, Mabel… ahh_ – Apretando la cintura de la mujer, escuchaba sus gemidos y se imaginaba a la adolescente teniendo relaciones con él. - _Eres mía…_

El rubio llego a su clímax después de una hora, se había corrido en siete preservativos, llenándolos de semen. Su erección había bajado y había visto el desastre que dejo, viendo a la mujer agotada en el suelo y semi-inconsciente. 

\- Por eso te dije que no me drogaras. – Dijo molesto. – Se levantó y recogió su ropa y armas.

Se acomodó los pantalones y se colocó la gabardina. Estaba muy seguro que eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana. Pero no podría regresar al hotel de esta forma. Tomo su paga y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dejarle una parte a la chica.

Traducción cuando dejas dinero a una dama, ella lo toma a que fue una mujer más de diversión y placer. Y que no fue nada significativo, solo una prostituta más.

[▲]

Bill camino por las calles algo desorientado por el reciente acto, había tenido un terrible bangover de resaca sexual y alcohólica. Llego a una tienda y aprovecho para hacer él las compras, no quería despertar a Mabel por su tardío regreso.

Tomo un canasto y escogió un poco de fruta, jugo, dos litros de leche, un poco de comida para casera para llevar que tenían preparado y de paso una tarta de arándanos que había salido del horno esta mañana. Pago esperando el devuelto, lo único que quería hacer es llegar y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Subió las escaleras del hotel hasta el sexto piso, casi al fondo del pasillo se encamino. Siempre elegían la última habitación para tener un perímetro seguro. 

Toco la puerta haciendo la clave; dos golpes, una vez y luego otros dos. Pero no obtuvo respuesta de la castaña. Busco la llave de repuesto en su bolsillo y abrió. Quiso averiguar que sucedió con esa pequeña, al no responder la puerta. Cerró con cuidado sin hacer ruido.

Busco en la habitación y la encontró recostada en el sillón sumida entre mantas y cobijas, abrazando el guante en forma de cerdito y con los ojos hinchados. Ella había llorado toda la noche.

Dejo las cosas en la mesa y se acercó a recogerla entre sus brazos cargándola de una forma marital, sujetando sus muslos y su espalda baja. Su cuerpo era liviano y desprendía un rico aroma al shampoo de fresas que compro la vez pasada. La llevo hasta la habitación acostándola en la cama matrimonial, viéndola como se tapa más con las cobijas.

Bill se retiró el calzado y el abrigo, se subió y gateo hasta la chica abrazándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. Se quedó despierto admirándola en la mañana, acariciando su cabello sedoso.

 _\- Ya quiero que despiertes, Estrella fugaz_. – Sonriendo. – _He regresado._

.

.

.

Palabras: 5,833

Fecha de publicación: 06 de noviembre de 2018

Nota: Cuando volteas la tortilla y cambias un poco la trama, chicos nuestros Bill sufría de abstinencia y ha hecho cosillas malas. Pero pronto Mabel tendrá su recompensa por esperar a nuestro oxigenado tuerto.


	6. Jugamos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

**┏━━━━━•°•°•** **❈•°•°•** **━━━━━┓**

**Capítulo V: Jugamos**

**┗━━━━━•°•°•** **❈•°•°•** **━━━━━┛**

La mañana siguiente había despertado Mabel sintiendo un calor agradable en su cuerpo, a pesar de estar en el mes de diciembre el frío no la calaba completamente de su cuerpo. Ella se acurruco en esa zona donde provenía ese calor, escuchando un suspiro fuerte y como una mano subía y bajaba por su cabello. Ella abrió grande sus ojos por el repentino sonido que lo primero que vio fue una cabellera rubia, tan brillante como el sol y dorada. Después visualizo el rostro del mayor, su orbe ámbar entrecerrado mirándola fijamente y una sonrisa que se asomaba sus dientes y parte de sus colmillos, siendo tan atractivo.

La pequeña se desperezo de su sueño y soltó un pequeño chillido antes de empujarlo e irse para atrás cayendo por el borde de la cama. Escucho una risa por parte del rubio antes de que él se asomara y viera a la adolescente hecha un lío de colores rosados en su rostro.

\- Vaya cuando te dije que te pusieras cómoda para dormir, me refería a que usaras pantalones o un short. – Viendo las bragas azules de la chica. – Me gusta el contraste.

\- ¡Pervertido! – Sentencio la menor para después cubrirse con el dobladillo del camisón.

\- ¿Me extrañaste?, admítelo pequeña me extrañaste. – Canturreo con un tono alegre.

\- Bill, ¿Cuándo volviste? – Pregunto de forma preocupada, reincorporándose y subiendo a la cama donde él estaba. - ¿Estuviste bien?, ¿No te hirieron?, ¿Por qué hueles alcohol y perfume de mujer?

\- Eso no se pregunta. – Tomándola de los hombros y empujándola al colchón. – Sabes que, haré un sándwich. – Menciono. – Pondré mayonesa aquí. – Pasando sus dedos por su barriga. – Pondremos tomate y queso. – Colocando un almohada encima de la pequeña. - Y unos cuantos Doritos encima y después el pan. – Colocando las mantas y otra almohada. - ¡Listo! Eres un delicioso sándwich. – Escuchando las risas de la castaña.

\- Bill estás loco, jajaja no soy un sándwich. – Removiéndose entre las mantas y almohadas.

\- Para mí lo eres. – Sonriendo.

\- Bill – Le llamo. - ¿Has dormido?

\- ¿Quieres hacer sentadillas?

\- No

\- Entonces mejor desayunemos.

\- ¿A las 10 de la mañana? – Viendo el reloj al darse cuenta que había dormido casi la mitad de la mañana.

\- Es perfecto. – La saco de la cama de un tirón.

\- Okey, estas muy enérgico. – Dijo la pequeña recuperando el equilibrio por el movimiento brusco.

\- Vamos Estrella fugaz, necesitamos aprender cosas el día de hoy. – Dijo el rubio mientras la empujaba fuera de la habitación.

Mabel vio que había comprado comida preparada, algo que era extraño de él. Ya que era difícil para el rubio leer el menú del pizarrón. Pero no quiso interrogarlo prefirió comer lo que le sirvió, pero por alguna rara razón él estaba de buen humor.

Aunque había momentos en que mientras desayunaba Bill no le quitaba la vista de encima, como si su temor fuera a desaparecer en ese instante frente a sus ojos.

Terminando de desayunar ella se dedicó a limpiar un poco el apartamento mientras que él tomaba un baño. Mabel se acercó limpiar un poco los estantes observando que Bill había dejado los sobre amarillos de sus trabajos. Quiso revisar un poco pero ninguna venia información, solo fotografías. Volvió a dejarlo en su lugar, antes de dirigirse a tomar la planta que Bill cuidaba siempre.

La coloco en la ventana viendo que los rayos de sol estaban agradables, rego la planta y froto las hojas brillosas.

 _\- Phill… ¿Crees que Bill tuvo una noche difícil?_ – Dijo por medio de un susurro bajo. – Ha estado actuando raro.

\- Nadie es raro, Mabel. – Menciono Bill frunciendo el ceño. – Maldita sea, es horrible sentir ese malestar nuevamente. – El efecto de la droga había pasado muy rapido.

Dejándose caer en el sofá mientras veía a la castaña con un rostro confundido.

\- Trae ese maletín y saca las armas. – Dijo. – Una lección rápida de limpieza. – Menciono con tono frío.

Vio como la chica se movía de forma nerviosa un momento, pero después recupero la compostura viéndola más decidida cuando saco las armas del maletín y traía el equipo de limpieza.

Él le instruyo cada paso para desarmar y retirar con sumo cuidado los residuos de pólvora y hollín. Poco a poco sentía que recobraba sus sentidos y que la droga restante que aun permanecía en su cuerpo iba disipándose y eliminándose. Una baja rápida endorfinas y adrenalina se había ido de su cuerpo, estando un poco deprimido.

Noto que Mabel batallaba para volver armar la pistola, la corredera se había trabado y si ella seguía tirando de seguro se volaría la mano o parte del dedo.

\- Déjame a mí eso. – Quitándole el arma de sus manos, para destrabarla. – Hay que lubricar o tendrás problemas en cargar las balas.

\- Okey – Dijo ella tomando una munición.

\- Y deja de decir “Okey”, recuerda que quiero algo afirmativo. – Entregándole el arma.

\- Entendido. – Dijo ella agachando la cabeza en señal de tristeza.

\- Continúa con lo siguiente.

\- Sí. – Tomando los cuchillos.

\- Mabel – Le hablo. – Perdón pero… fue una noche estresante. Y no quería actuar de esa forma grosera contigo.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo ella sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer por sus mejillas, intentando ocultarlas con los mechones de su cabello castaño. – Entiendo…

\- Ven aquí. – La tomo de la cintura atrayéndola a sentarse en su regazo antes de verla que ocultaba su rostro en su pecho y rompía a llorar. – Shh… fui un idiota. – Palmeando suavemente su espalda.

A veces olvidaba que Mabel aún era una niña pequeña a la cual le arrebataron su infancia desde muy temprano, quien vivió el asesinato de su familia. Por mucho que ella quiera actuar como una persona madura o fría para cobrar venganza a sus enemigos, ella todavía era una pequeña niña inocente.

Abrazo el cuerpo de ella hasta que se cansara de llorar, no era tan bueno para consolar. Pero de repente vio a la menor respirar de forma calmada y frotar sus ojos.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Sí. – Dijo ella recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

En ese momento ella se reincorporo y vio a Bill antes de hablar y sugerirle la propuesta más tonta.

\- Bill, no hacemos más que trabajar todo el tiempo. En estos últimos meses. – Dijo ella. – Estoy cansada y tú siempre estas molesto.

\- No estoy molesto.

\- Te da arranques de enojo y actúas raro. – Menciono. – Necesitamos un descanso, así que… quiero jugar.

\- ¿jugar?

\- Juguemos a algo – Dijo en un tono un poco contenta y emocionada, mientras mostraba una mirada brillosa de sus orbes avellanas.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – Dijo con algo de intriga.

\- Yo sé de un juego sensacional. – Sonriendo. – Te hace pensar y te ayuda a la falta de memoria. Es lo que nos hace falta. – Jugando con sus dedos tímidamente.

\- De acuerdo… juguemos – Sonriendo a medias.

\- ¡Sí! – Ella salió de su agarre y corrió hacia la habitación mientras tarareaba una canción.

Bill se quedó un poco desconcertado en ver el arranque de felicidad de la pequeña, hace un momento la tenía triste y ahora le mostraba una sonrisa de alegría. Minutos después salió la pequeña con un poco de maquillaje fuerte en su rostro y la ropa que una vez le trajo (esos brasieres de copa grande y vestidos). Ella estaba cantando una canción popular, el cual no reconocía de quien era.

\- Like a virgin, woow. – Entonando la letra y dando un baile. –Touched for the very firts time~ - haciendo una posee. – ¡Like a viiiiiirgin! – Extendiendo sus brazos. - ¿Quién soy?

\- Ahmm… - Entrecerrando la mirada y tratando de pensar quien era, pero entre esa vestimenta no hacía más que lanzar una carcajada y tratar de rendirse. – No sé.

\- Okey… - Dijo decepcionada con la cabeza agachada. Volvió a la habitación y se puso un nuevo conjunto.

Bill le gustaba este juego pues veía a la adolescente cambiar de apariencia mientras que intentaba adivinar el personaje. De un momento a otro la vio con el mismo maquillaje solo que con un vestido de holanes altos y de color blanco.

\- Happy Birthday to you. – Entonando una voz suave. – Happy Birthday, Mr… Presidente~

\- No sé quién es. – Viendo su vestido. – ¿Acaso son las naranjas que traje? –Señalando su pecho.

\- Deja de mirar ahí. – Dándole un golpecito.

\- Te ves bonita. – Sacando un pañuelo para limpiar su rostro. – No uses maquillaje, eres bonita para usar eso.

\- Tienes que adivinar. – Picando su frente y apartando el pañuelo. – Espera aquí.

Salió de su agarre para correr a la habitación y buscar otro conjunto. Tomo unos pantalones suyos, tirantes, su camiseta blanca, un gorro, se recogió el pelo y se pintó un bigote. Tomo el armazón de la ventana y lo uso de bastón. En cuanto salió trato de imitar a Charles Chaplin haciendo unos cuantos pasitos y abriendo sus ojos de forma sorpresiva.

Bill solo la miraba de forma pensativa antes de levantar un dedo y abriendo su boca en forma de “O” estaba a punto de decir quién era… pero al final se cruzó de brazos y bajo la mirada de forma apenada.

\- ….no – Dijo Bill un poco confundido.

\- Vamos, el bigote, ¡EL BIGOTE! – Señalándose el rostro.

\- No, sigo sin saber. – Agachando la cabeza.

Mabel estaba que quería reventar y darse por vencida en este juego. Tomo su último vestuario una camiseta negra, un cinturón y un pedazo de cartón que uso como sombrero. Corrió a la sala y empezó a cantar como si fuera un musical “I’m singing in the rain” mientras usaba la bomba de agua para rociar hacia arriba y simular una ligera lluvia.

El rubio miro maravillado y con su orbe abierto mientras embozaba una sonrisa, mientras aplaudía de la emoción al saber de quien se trataba.

\- I'm singing in the rain – Canto Mabel dando un baile. – Just singin' in the rain. What a glorious feeling… I'm happy again.

\- ¡Gene! – Grito el rubio parchado. - ¡Gene Kelly!

\- ¡Al fin! – Dijo levantando sus manos en forma de plegaria.

\- Es una buena película. – Menciono.

\- Bien, ahora te toca a ti. – Tirando del brazo del sujeto. – Cámbiate y haz tu mejor interpretación para que pueda adivinar.

\- ¿Adivinar qué?

\- Lo que sea. – Empujándolo todo lo posible dentro de la habitación.

Ella se sentó en el sofá esperando a que Bill se cambiara, mientras se terminaba de limpiar el rostro. Minutos más tarde salió el rubio con una cobija encima cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, con dos cuernitos en la cabeza, una sudadera negra y pantalones negros. Mostrándose ante un porte elegante y serio.

\- Yo no voy a asesinarte. Pero quiero que me hagas un favor. Quiero que le hables a tus amigos de mí. – Diciendo con una voz profunda.

\- Mmm… ¿Es del nuevo comic de ese tipo rojo? – Dijo la pequeña. – Ese que llaman ¿Hellboy?

\- No – Tomando otra pose más cerca de Mabel. – El muérdago puede ser mortal si lo comes…

\- ¿Eh? – Colocando una expresión de no saber nada.

\- Vamos tienes que saberlo. – Dijo Bill frunciendo el ceño. - ¡Tu mataste a mis padres!

\- Mm… no lo sé.

\- No ves la capa. – Levantando el pedazo de tela.

\- Ya sé eres… ¡un vampiro! – Dijo la pequeña.

\- No. – Dijo serio. – Soy Batman.

Dijo quitándose la cobija de encima, para retirarse a la habitación todo decepcionado.

\- ¡Bill! Ya sabía que eras Batman, estaba por decirlo. – Dijo la pequeña. – Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Bill tomo un labial rojo y se pintó una boca roja enorme.

\- ¿Has bailado alguna vez con el diablo a la luz de la luna? – Tendiéndole una mano.

Mabel soltó una risa antes de verlo con la otra apariencia.

\- Soy el primer artista del homicidio en activo del mundo – jugando con una navaja en su mano derecha.

\- ¿Quién es? – Dijo curiosa con una sonrisa. – Bill te ves chistoso con la boca pintada.

\- Vamos soy yo cariñito. – Aun siguiendo con su imitación.

\- Me doy por vencida. – Retrocediendo.

Bill la tomo entre sus brazos para hacerle cosquillas.

\- No puede ser que no reconozcas al Guasón. – Dijo un poco frustrado. – El enemigo de Batman.

\- Lo siento, jajaja. – Aferrándose a sus antebrazos y soltando carcajadas. - ¡Bill me hare pipi, no sigas!

\- Es que no puede ser que no hayas visto Batman y Batman el regreso. – Tumbándola a la cama para hacerle más cosquillas en sus pies.

\- ¡NO! – Soltando más risas. - ¡No he visto una!

\- Debiste verla en el cine.

\- ¡Para! ¡Para! – Suplicando. – ¡Bill! – Llorando de la risa.

\- Es tu castigo por fallar.

\- No es justo, no he ido al cine. – Haciendo un puchero y colocando una mirada de tristeza.

\- No has ido. – Deteniéndose. – Ni un mocoso se perdería una ida al cine.

\- Pues… - Dijo ella mordiendo su labio y ladeando su rostro. – Sabes que, olvídalo.

Bill vio como la pequeña se hacía rollito con las mantas y se colocaba en posición fetal. Lo que se suponía ser una mañana para animarse ambos, otra vez estaban volviendo a esos sentimientos negativos.

El rubio se acercó a ella y la abrazo de la cintura, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- ¿No has ido al cine?

\- …. – Ella se tapó más para que no viera su rostro.

\- ¿Qué clase padre no llevaría una sola vez, aunque sea por accidente al cine a su hija?

\- Justamente el padre que solo se dedica a traficar droga e golpear a sus hijos. – Dijo ella. – Mi padre… le gustaba golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente y no despertar.

\- Mabel.

\- Estoy bien… él ya está muerto. – Dijo la pequeña. – No me hará daño, ya no tendré a quien proteger o recibir su dosis de golpes o quemaduras.

Bill jalo las mantas dejándola sin ninguna con la que pudiera cubrirse, la sujeto entre sus manos acostándola debajo suyo. Viendo su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y una mueca de tristeza en su hermosos rostro.

\- Ese imbécil está muerto y tú estás conmigo. – Menciono. – No dejare que pierdas la oportunidad de ver una película. – Acariciando su rostro y limpiando sus lágrimas. – Tampoco te lastimare. – Viendo las cicatrices viejas que tenía en sus brazos y a los lados de su rostro. Líneas que tardarían en desvanecer con el paso del tiempo. Coloco un beso en cada marca de quemadura que tenía visible en sus brazos. – Todo estará bien, Estrella fugaz. Estás conmigo. – Dijo. – Acaso no dijiste que yo soy el responsable de tu vida.

\- Más bien de mi cuidado. – Aclaro la pequeña viendo el pintalabios desparramarse en su piel. – Bill, tu rostro se vuelve de color rojo.

\- Estoy cerca de ti.

\- Se embarro el pintalabios.

\- Oh, también eso. – Dijo - Entonces… ¿Salimos?

\- Sí.

\- Comeremos palomitas. – Dijo.

\- ¿Podemos tener dulces?

\- Mm… también dulces. – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. – Todos los que quieras en este día.

\- Bill. – Abrazándose de su cuello. – Gracias.

\- Te consentiré tanto en este día, pequeña. Que olvidaras la amargura. – Abrazando su cuerpo.

.

.

Continua


	7. Raices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

**┏━━━━━•°•°•** **❈•°•°•** **━━━━━┓**

**Capítulo VI: Raíces**

**┗━━━━━•°•°•** **❈•°•°•** **━━━━━┛**

Era un día antes de Navidad, Mabel y Bill se encontraban terminando de hacer sus actividades de cada mañana. Había pasado otra semana y la pequeña solo soltó un suspiro al ver el tiempo que había pasado. Aprendía cada día un nuevo método para asesina y el uso de cada arma, así como su posición y la forma de agarrar sin que disparada accidentalmente. Al igual que Bill había aprendido perfectamente a leer y a escribir, dentro de poco su trato acabaría.

Ella saco a Phill por la ventana para que tomara los rayos de sol del mediodía. Se recargo en el marco sintiendo la brisa fresca. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en estos tres meses. Pero por cada día que pasaba, menos sabía de los asesinos de su hermanito Dipper.

De tan solo pensar en esos hombre la enfurecía al punto de apretar sus uñas contra la palma de sus manos.

Bill no tenía la culpa, hacia lo que podía para ayudarla aprender las formas de asesinar. Ella se encontraba ahora recordando como ese sujeto rubio, tan serio y encantador y misterioso, la cuidaba siempre. Estando al pendiente de sus necesidades y brindándole todo lo que una vez no tuvo: “libertad”. Con Bill no tendría miedo de ser golpeada a las 2 de la madrugada o durante la mañana, tampoco la dejaría sin comer durante 12 horas o dar su parte a su hermano cada vez que su padre estaba molesto. Tal como le dijo…. Ya no tiene a quien cuidar o a quien temer.

Oh eso pensaba… cuando vio al rubio acercarse con el kit de cuidado de la planta.

Tomo la planta de gomero y empezó a rociar y limpiar las hojas, quitando el polvo o rastro de alguna plaga.

\- Adoras a tu planta, ¿Verdad?

\- Es mi mejor amigo – Menciono Bill. – Siempre está contento y no hace preguntas.

\- Pero necesitas a alguien con quien hablar – Dijo ella con una sonrisa. – O te volverás loquito y solitario.

\- No estoy solo – Aun rociando a la planta. – Estás aquí conmigo.

\- Sí. – Dijo ella. – Pero un día yo podría… no estar más aquí. – Diciendo con tristeza. - …Tú sabes.

\- Descuida Estrella fugaz, te protegeré. – Arreglando la – Phill se mantiene bien, es como yo: “no tiene raíces”.

\- Sí quiere tanto a Phill, plántalo en el parque para que pueda tener raíces. – Viendo a Bill. – Es un árbol muy pequeñito.

\- Tienes razón. – Viendo la planta.

\- Me deberías regar a mí, si quieres que crezca. – Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa. – La leche de vaca no me ayudara a crecer… debes darme algo que me haga crecer.

El rubio no captaba lo que quería decir la pequeña, pero luego se dio cuenta a lo que iba. Tomo la bombita de agua.

\- Claro, tienes toda la razón. – Colocando una sonrisa traviesa. – Te voy a rociar, mocosa.

La pequeña se cubrió al sentir los disparos de agua y como la rociaba con la bombita de agua. Retorciéndose en el sofá y huyendo de su ataque. Para ser perseguida en la sala y después meterse dentro del baño, donde ella alzaba una cubeta de agua con amenaza de mojar al rubio.

\- No, no… Estrella fugaz no. – Dijo Bill retrocediendo.

\- Sí, sí, sí, sí. – Dijo ella aventándole el contenido.

\- Ya verás pequeña mocosa traviesa. – Se adentró al baño rociándola. – Ven aquí.

\- No, jaja – Cubriéndose con la cortina de la regadera. – Piedad.

\- Nada de piedad.

\- No me atraparas. – Huyo pasando por debajo de sus pies y corriendo de regreso a la habitación para ocultarse en el armario.

\- No escaparas. – Disparándole dentro del armario. – Vamos sal de ahí y enfrenta las consecuencias.

\- Papanatas oxigenado. – Sacándole la lengua.

\- Grr… ven aquí. – Tirando de la puerta del armario para abrirla.

Consiguió sacarla cuando rompieron la puerta por la fuerza de sus empujes, la tomo de la cintura y la alzo escuchando sus risas y sintiendo como sus manos suaves y delicadas revolvían su cabello. Ambos reían y disfrutaban de su pequeña diversión improvisada. De todos modos Bill no tenía trabajos que hacer, trataría de pasar un poco más de tiempo con esa joven castaña.

Mabel huyo de sus brazos y corrió a la habitación tomando una manta y corriendo por la habitación con Bill atrás suyo, intentando mojarla.

En su momento tropezó cayendo encima del rubio y rodando en el piso junto con él, sus manos se entrelazaron y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. El golpeteo de sus corazones y sus alientos juntos y chocando entre sus rostros.

\- Mabel. – Acariciando su rostro suave al tacto y acomodando sus mechones cafés.

\- Tengo hambre. – Sonriendo de la vergüenza.

\- Supongo que es la hora del almuerzo. – Juntándose con ella y abrazando su cintura.

El rubio no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, más no quería romper ese intimo contacto suyo. La relación era tan prohibida que imaginaba que lo suyo jamás podría ser. Un asesino y una adolescente. Bill no quería asustarla, se guardaría ese sentimiento en lo profundo de su ser, debía olvidar ese rastro y protegerla a ella.

[▲]

Más tarde Bill tuvo que ir a visitar a Tony, quien lo esperaba para una misión rápida y sencilla. Asesinar unos cuantos sujetos y después recoger su pago. El rubio caminaba contento pero no era porque iba solo, a su lado estaba la adolescente aferrada a su mano. Iba vestida con un jumper de mezclilla verde olivo y un suéter rosa con una estrella fugaz. Ese conjunto el rubio se lo había comprado la vez que fueron al cine. Ahora ella lo estaba estrenando. Lucia hermoso con esa ropa, al llegar al restaurante de Guido’s, Bill le pidió que esperada afuera en un lugar visible donde pudiera verla, antes de ser recibido por el viejo.

Se acomodó en el lugar de siempre una mesa donde hacia tratos y negocios con el viejo Tony. Bill podía ver a Mabel esperándolo. Mientras el hombre de origen italiano llegaba y le entregaba a Bill su siguiente misión.

\- Ya te extrañaba, Bill. – Sacando un cigarrillo y abriendo una botella de vino para servir en las copas. – Y si se te han ido buenos trabajos, Bill. Muy buenos tratos y misiones de gente importante. – Viendo al chico. – Me preocupas amigo.

\- Estado ocupado. – Dijo el rubio. – Ya sabes… practicando.

\- Sí, es bueno practicar. – Dijo. – Pero no exageres. El dinero no se gana practicando, sino trabajando.

\- Tony… hay algo que quiero discutir. – Comento. – Todo el dinero que he ganado y me guardas.

\- ¿Necesitas dinero?

\- Ya llevo mucho tiempo trabajando y no he hecho nada con mi dinero. – Bebiendo de su copa. – Tal vez algún día pueda… ¿usarlo?

\- Conociste a una mujer. – Frunciendo el entre cejo. – Bill. – viendo al rubio negar. – Te acuerdas cuando llegaste aquí en este país, te chupabas el dedo y eras un maldito crío de 18 años con muchos problemas. Estabas metido en un lío muy cabrón por una mujer. – Dijo. – Nunca olvides eso.

\- A veces quisiera olvidarlo. – Aun no podía olvidar algunos pecados y unos errores en su vida. Lo cual costó la vida de sus seres queridos.

\- Bien, debes tener cuidado con las mujeres. – Empinando la copa.

\- Sobre el dinero yo iba a decirte que… tal vez quisiera dar un poco a cierta persona. – Rascándose la nuca. – Solo para ayudarle.

\- Es tu dinero. Yo solo te lo estoy guardando, como un banco. Sabes que siempre estará seguro con el viejo Tony, ya sabes, porque a nadie le roba a Tony. Los bancos roban y hay muchos formularios inútiles que llenar y papeleo de mierda que pide datos. – Dijo mientras tomaba una calada de su cigarrillo y expulsaba el humo. – Conmigo no tendrás problemas para leer o escribir. Recuerda todo está en la mente.

\- Ya aprendí a leer y a escribir. –Dijo Bill con un semblante serio.

\- Eso es bueno, Cipher. – Mostrándose sorprendido. – Me alegro. – Solo una cosa podía suceder con Bill, y sabía que no podía hacerlo esperar o esquivar sus mandatos. Era su mejor asesino profesional, aquel sujeto frívolo sin sentimientos que una vez conoció y que juro nunca volver a tener sentimientos y llevar una vida pacífica, junto aquella planta donde llevaba las cenizas de su hermano Phill. Estaba frente a él hablando de sus planes y su manejo de dinero. – Tú dinero está aquí, en cuanto lo quieras. Tú solo pídemelo y ya. Toma mil dólares. – Sacando un fajo de billetes envuelto.

\- No es necesario.

\- Vamos Bill, acéptalo. Sal y diviértete. – Dijo Tony. – Claro cuando termines este trabajo. Podrás descansar y salir a… hacer lo que sea.

\- Gracias – Tomando el fajo.

\- Ahora… hablemos de negocios. – Sacando el expediente. – Necesito que por el momento te concentres en este bastardo. – Mostrando las fotos. – Espera aquí iré por la información y la otra carpeta.

Tony se levantó de su asiento para entrar a la habitación contigua. Mientras que Bill revisaba el contenido antes de levantar la vista y ver a Mabel con un chico de piel morena y cabello marrón agarrado en un coleta. Le ofrecía un cigarrillo el cual ella al principio rechazo, pero término tomándolo. Pero lo que le hervía la sangre en ese instante es ver a ese sujeto cerca de ella, tendiéndole en una mano un encendedor y pegando su frente con la de ella mientras con una mano sujetaba su mentón.

Eso no lo permitiría, no permitiría que se metieran con lo que es… suyo. Porque esa adolescente le pertenecía, era suya desde que la rescato. Solo él podía estar con ella. Solo él podía mirarla y… amarla.

Se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la puerta saliendo y viendo como ese sujeto se separaba rápidamente de ella, mientras ponía una expresión de asustado. Bill tomo del hombro a Mabel mostrando una mirada amenazante al chico. La mantuvo a un metro de distancia antes de susurrar bajo apenas audible, para que lo escuchara.

\- Escúchame bien, debes tener mucho cuidado. – Diciendo en tono molesto. – No hables con cualquiera en la calle, este lugar es peligroso.

\- Tranquilízate Bill. – Dijo Mabel llevándose unos mechones de pelo atrás de su oreja. – Solo Marmando me invito un cigarrillo, ¿Cuál es el puto problema? fume un poco mientras te esperaba. – Colocando una sonrisa sarcástica y una mirada desafiante.

\- Quiero que dejes de decir groserías. No puedes hablar así a la gente. – Mabel estaba comportándose rebelde pero no la dejaría, mostrar esa desobediencia. – Eres una dama. – Menciono. –Quiero que te esfuerces en hablarme decentemente.

\- Okey – Dijo ella.

\- Y quiero que tires ese jodido cigarrillo y dejes de fumar, el cigarro te matara. – Dijo cerca de ella. – Tú no fumas, te conozco y en cinco minutos estarás tosiendo y a la primera que escuche que tosas. Te obligare a desarmar 25 armas sin protección y hacer 50 abdominales debajo de la mesa.

\- Okey – Tirando el cigarrillo sin apartar la mirada de Bill. Por un momento quería que Bill cumpliera su amenaza de las 50 abdominales, algo la había hecho sentir un escalofrió en su columna al tenerlo cerca.

\- Mabel hablo enserio.

\- Okey, lo tengo entendido. – Viendo el rostro sereno del rubio. – 50 abdominales debajo de la mesa… - Mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo. – Viendo a la chica morderse el labio de forma coqueta. - Deja de decir “Okey” te he dicho que quiero una respuesta concreta. – Menciono – Y no quiero que te acerques a ese sujeto. Se ve raro y con una horrible apariencia. – Viendo con odio al chico.

\- Está bien. – Agachando la mirada.

\- En 5 minutos saldré, quédate aquí y donde pueda verte.

\- Está bien, Bill. – Menciono Mabel.

Mabel vio como Bill regresaba dentro del restaurante para volver con ese sujeto mayor. No pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas encendidas. Era la primera vez que veía a Bill actuar de esa manera, anteriormente no actuaba sobreprotector y en los meses anteriores le hubiese importado poco lo que hiciera o con que chicos saliera. Pero ahora él casi no la dejaba dirigir palabra o hablar con otro hombre.

[▲]

A mediodía fueron a un restaurante elegante, Bill quería por lo menos disfrutar de una buena comida y pasar tiempo con Mabel, consintiéndola y evitando el accidente de esta mañana. Mabel miraba el menú y sus ojos se abrían como unos platos al ver los precios.

\- Bill, hay que abortar la misión.

\- Relájate estrellita, aparte hoy es casi noche buena. – Dijo. – Adelantaremos la cena.

\- ¿Seguro? – Dijo tímidamente.

\- Pide lo que desees. – Embozando una sonrisa seductora.

Mabel por un momento iba pedir lo más barato, una sopa pero Bill sabía que la chica se limitaba a pedir. Por lo que él si se atrevió a ordenar por ella. Pidiendo varios platillos que podrían gustarle entre postres y sin olvidar una botella de champaña.

La castaña solo se encogía sobre su asiento intentando ocultar su rubor de vergüenza, se sentía un estorbo y quería llorar en ese momento. Pero el rubio tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

\- Deja de esconderte que no entraras a la carta del menú. – Diciendo en tono divertido.

\- Silencio. – Dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundo para no llorar.

\- Mabel, es mi forma de agradecerte. – Acercándose a la pequeña. – Sin ti… creo que seguiría igual.

\- ¿Puedes pasarme la servilleta? – Sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer en sus mejillas.

\- Mejor oculta tú rostro aquí. – Deslizándola por el sillón para abrazarla. – Lloras mucho pequeña monstruo de los mocos.

\- Es tú culpa.

\- Me gusta tener la culpa. – Viendo a la castaña con ternura. – _Llora todo lo que quieras, estás conmigo, estas a salvo. –_ Susurro cerca de su oído.

Ambos disfrutaron de su almuerzo mientras que el mayor miraba de forma enternecida a la chica. Quien ella no podía evitar poner una sonrisa de felicidad. Aunque después de unos minutos esa felicidad cambio a locura, pues la adolescente tomo un sorbo a su copa larga de champaña. Dándole inicio a una serie de risas y que actuara de forma tonta y divertida.

Bill le quito la botella ya cuando la vio irse por la segunda copa. Sin duda alguna el alcohol se le subió bastante para tener solo 14 años y con ese cuerpo. Ella comenzó a cantar y reír más fuerte, por lo que opto cubrirla con su abrigo y buscar algo dulce para que asimilara el alcohol dentro de su organismo, a pesar de que ella rehuía y jugaba con él.

\- Eres un oxigenado tuerto. – Pinchando su mejilla.

\- No hagas eso. – Acercándole un pedazo de pastelillo de fresa. – Come, con esto se te quitara.

\- Adicto a los doritos~ - Menciono ella restregando su rostro en su pecho.

\- Estas muy borrachita. – Soltando una risa mientras veía que la chica había aceptado el pedazo. – Más tarde te arrepentirás.

\- A Dipper…. A Dipper le hubiera gustado esto. – Dijo con melancolía la chica. – Él hubiera gustado de una celebración así… mi hermanito.

\- Sí. – Dijo Bill mientras la calmaba un poco.

\- No debí dejarlo solo...

\- Ya somos dos. – Dijo el rubio. – Personas que no debieron dejar solos a sus hermanos.

\- ¿Tenías hermano? – Pregunto con sus mejillas rojas por el aumento de temperatura y el alcohol que inundaba sus sentidos.

\- Sí. – Menciono. – Al único al que conocí, quien era mi mejor amigo en toda la vida. – Soltando un suspiro cansado. – Phill Cipher… mi hermano mayor.

\- Ya veo. – dijo ella. – Como la planta sin raíces.

\- Exacto – Dijo él. – Sin raíces.

[▲]

Bill traía cargando en su espalda a una Mabel borracha, habían caminado por toda la calle evitando las miradas de las personas. Después de la escenita que hizo la adolescente dentro del restaurante, entre sus carcajadas tipo el Joker.

Ingreso al departamento y la guió hasta la habitación donde la recostó en la cama. Antes de arreglarse para la siguiente misión de la noche. La castaña reía y miraba divertida al rubio, dando pataletas y extendiendo sus brazos por todo el colchón como una estrella de mar.

\- Bill~ - Llamo la chica. – Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Bill casi se le cae una granada de la mano al escuchar eso, pues fue grande su sorpresa al escuchar esa frase por parte de la chica.

\- Es la primera vez que me sucede.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es amor, si nunca te has enamorado? – Pregunto el rubio, esperando que ella estuviese equivocada. Pues no podía negar que también empezaba sentir sentimientos por la chica, al punto de… hacer maldades de la cual se arrepentirían al día siguiente, por corromper su inocencia. Más de lo que hace al enseñarle a matar.

\- Porque lo siento.

\- ¿Dónde? – Cuestiono aun perplejo con su confesión.

\- Aquí – Señalando en su abdomen plano. – En el estómago. – Frotando con sus manos – Es cálido. Antes yo siempre sentía un nudo… pero ahora, ya no lo tengo.

\- Mabel, me da gusto… que ya no te duela el estómago. – Carraspeando su voz. – Pero no creo que eso signifique algo.

\- ¿Te has enamorado?

\- Sabes que, se me hace tarde y sabes que odio llegar tarde. – Tomando sus cosas. – Conoces la clave y no más dulces en este día.

\- ¡Bill! – Le llamo, pero vio al rubio irse a la fuga. – Tonto tuerto.

Bill caminaba deprisa por el pasillo y con el maletín en mano y su traje discreto con su vieja gabardina. Se detuvo un momento recargándose en la pared y cerrando su ojo con fuerza. Aquellos sentimientos lo invadían nuevamente, esa pequeña le hacía sentir un mar de emociones, uno al cual no debía volver. Sí quería salir vivo de esta. Por el momento solo se concentró en su misión, suprimiendo todo rastro de sentimientos. No quería cometer una equivocación como la misión anterior.

[…]

Mabel se recuperó de su borrachera más entrada al atardecer, ella busco su abrigo y un arma; una 9 milímetros con la cual solo coloco un cartucho. Tomo las llaves y salió del edificio encontrándose con el recepcionista, quien este le saludo.

\- ¡Hola! Que tal con el ensayo con el violín. – Pregunto el señor.

\- Más o menos es algo… cansado. – Jugando con la libreta de anotaciones.

\- No he recibido quejas de los huéspedes.

\- Es que coloco un trapo sobre las cuerdas, que evita que se escuche el sonido. – Menciono. A los hoteles que había ido a todos les había inventado la historia de que ensayaba para un recital de violín. Pero hoy estaba harta de mentir.

\- Tú padre salió ¿en que trabaja, lo vi muy serio?

\- Es compositor. – Dijo ella. – Pero no es mi padre…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Él es mi amante. – Colocando una sonrisa. – Voy a salir un momento, bye, bye. – Haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Ella camino por las calles de New York donde el peligro acechaba a las horas más peligrosas de la ciudad, para una niña. En las esquinas visualizaba gente que vendía drogas, otros que robaban vehículos, entre un grupo de chicos rebeldes que tenían su música en alto; escuchando rap.

Mabel conocía las calles, había recorrido varias veces cuando intentaba huir un rato de su hogar. Cuando su padre amenazaba con matarla o mutilar una parte de su cuerpo, cuando sus negocios no salían bien o esos sujetos le daban una lección que no olvidaría dentro de unas dos semanas. Sí, su padre nunca aprendía la lección y seguía rebajando la droga siempre mintiendo que así la traían.

Cuando llego al viejo complejo de apartamentos subía las escaleras hasta llegar al noveno piso, donde estaba su antigua casa. Su hogar. El cual sufrió mucho de violencia y poco cariño, ella paso enseguida de un guardia de la policía, quien estaba coqueteando con una mujer. Antes de que este la detuviera y preguntara.

\- ¿A dónde niña?

\- Voy a visitar unos vecinos del apartamento C-97.

\- Adelante.

La castaña siguió su camino aprovechando que el guardia estaba distraído, cruzo las cintas de seguridad y entro a la vivienda. Teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Viendo el complejo destrozado con agujeros de bala y sangre seca, el olor fétido y oxido de ese líquido la hacía sentir nauseosa, pero no evitaría continuar con lo suyo.

Caminando entre el pasillo levemente iluminado de unas áreas y con marcas dibujadas con tiza, llego a su antigua habitación que compartía con Dipper y su hermana Jill. Entre las cosas encontró su viejo peluche un conejito de color crema cubierto de polvo. Lo limpio y lo abrazo con fuerza soltando unas lágrimas. Era el conejito con el que jugaba con su hermano Dipper.

Estando ahí aprovecho para recoger ropa y algunas cosas de uso personal. Agradecía a Bill por traerle ropa, pero el hombre no conocía la talla de su ropa interior y eso jamás se lo dejaría saber. Tomo una mochila y guardo todo lo que se llevaría. Camino por el pasillo topándose con una silueta pequeña, reconociendo que era el lugar donde encontraron el cadáver de su hermanito. Mabel sintió su sangre helar y cerrar su mirada un momento, pensando que su hermano estuviera gritando su nombre o llorando del miedo por primera vez.

\- Lo siento Dip-Dip. – Dijo ella.

Se acercó a uno viejo tablones y de ahí saco una bolsa llena de dinero, mucho dinero. Su padre guardaba ahí todo el dinero ilegal de sus transacciones, de la droga que rebajaba y revendía a otro precio. Lo tomo y estaba a punto de irse hasta que escucho unos sujetos entrar al apartamento.

Ella se escondió rápidamente contra un mueble, mientras veía de reojo a un sujeto de traje beige elegante y su cabello marrón oscuro y ojos cenizos entrar algo alterado, junto con dos oficiales de investigación.

\- Sabemos que está ocupado, así que explíquenos paso a paso nuevamente.

\- Es la tercera vez que me sacan de mi oficina de esa manera. – Dijo el sujeto mostrándose enojado.

\- Solo dinos Wirt, ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto un hombre de piel oscura y con la placa en mano.

\- El individuo estaba aquí y sacó su arma. – Menciono. - ¡Bang! Disparamos para evitar que siguiera amenazando, estábamos en posición de defensa.

\- ¿Qué explicas de los niños? ¿Dónde estaban?

\- No sé, debían estar en la escuela ¿cierto?

\- Usted fue el primero en entrar. – Dijo el sujeto con la cabeza calva. - ¿No los vio?

\- La puerta estaba rota, seguí el maldito procedimiento. – Llevándose una mano al rostro para frotarse con sus dedos el puente de la nariz. – Miren perdí un buen agente por este maldito caso de mierda, que aún no quiere cerrarse. ¿Qué más buscan de mí? El lugar es un asco y el sujeto era un traficante de drogas.

\- Cooperación Wirt.

\- ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTAS IDIOTECES INSIGNIFICANTES! – Grito a todo pulmón sintiendo la sangre subir a su rostro. - ¿Quiere cooperación?, Bien, se las daré. Vengan a mi oficina. Cuarto 4602.

Wirt se fue molesto rompiendo las cintas de seguridad y saliendo del edificio a toda prisa. Se subió a su vehículo junto con un sujeto y se pusieron en marcha. Mabel lo siguió con sumo cuidado antes de detener un taxi y pedirle que fuera tras ese auto de color azul.

\- Sigue ese auto azul.

\- ¿Esperas que me salte los semáforos y todas las normas de infracción? – dijo el sujeto de rastras.

\- No, ve lento. – Menciono ella. – Toma 100 dólares y cierra el puto hocico.

El chofer obedeció y siguió el auto por alrededor de uno diez minutos antes de que Mabel visualizara el lugar al que había llegado. El departamento de justicia: Control de drogas, sección 1. Al fin había encontrado al asesino de su hermano.

Juraría venganza pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para preparar su plan, contra Wirt. Tenía que ser un día en que Bill estuviera fuera y bien distraído para evitar que interrumpiera con su asesinato.

[▲]

Bill regresaba al apartamento cansado y chorreando sangre de su brazo izquierdo, hizo la clave y entro viendo a Mabel que estaba con su pijama y viendo la televisión mientras comía papas fritas. Pero eso no evito que el rubio se acercara con una sonrisa y una bolsa en mano de una tienda de boutique de ropa elegante.

\- Es para ti. Es un regalo. – Dijo emocionado en su voz.

Aunque la castaña no estaba de humor para tener algo bonito, sabiendo ahora quienes eran los asesinos de su hermano y como todo este tiempo no había ni un maldito movimiento.

\- ¿Quieres que lo abra? De acuerdo lo haré. – Dijo antes de abrir la bolsa y sacar un vestido de color rosa chiffon con una rosa en medio y con la tela bordada en flores. De textura suave y sedosa. – Es bonito.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su momento antes dirigirse en ver quien era tratándose del recepcionista del hotel. Abrió la puerta y el hombre mayor tenía una expresión de pocos amigos.

\- Señor McGriffin, ¿Podemos hablar con usted?

[▲]

Bill y Mabel caminaban ahora por las calles oscuras mientras buscaban otro lugar para hospedarse, aun no entendía como una noche de 24 de diciembre pudo terminar de esta manera. Era difícil encontrar un hotel a estas horas, pero terminaron rentando un apartamento algo alejado y con buen perímetro de área asegurada. Solo para el horror de la pequeña fue subir hasta el décimo piso y escuchar los gruñidos de protesta del rubio.

En cuanto llegaron al apartamento el rubio quería saber que había sucedido, mientras no estaba, a lo que la pequeña lo ignoro y le dijo un “no sé” como respuesta.

\- Mabel.

\- Hice una pequeña broma.

\- La cual nos sacó en cinco minutos. – Gruñendo de la frustración y la situación incómoda. – No fue una buena broma decir que soy tu amante.

\- Perdón, de todos modos íbamos a mudarnos.

\- Hasta enero.

\- Mejor antes, ya no era un lugar seguro.

\- Podías haber esperado… después de este día. – dijo agotado y soltando un bufido cansado, no estaba en condición para discutir con la chica.

\- Estas goteando. – Dijo ella viendo la sangre escurrir por la bolsa.

\- ¡Diablos! – Dijo apartando la bolsa con la ropa. – Espero que no se haya manchado.

\- No importa… - Dijo ella.

\- Sí, importa. – Menciono furioso. – Estrella fugaz, por una maldita vez sí importa.

\- Tan importante es ese vestido.

\- Es un regalo, es importante. – Dijo. – Es algo para ti, que tarde en elegir y… saber si quedaría o no. – Agachando la mirada. – Olvídalo es un pedazo de tela, no importa una mierda.

Bill se retiró aun molesto a la habitación para quitarse su chaleco de armas y su abrigo. Antes de verlo entrar al cuarto de baño. Mabel se acercó a la bolsa para abrirla y sacar el vestido corto y rosado, entre otras prendas como ropa interior femenina, una blusa de manga larga color negro y una falda lila y entre un suéter amarillo con orejas de gatito. Ropa que le gustaba y que la hacía volver al tiempo antes de que lo conociera.

Se sentía una tonta por no pensar en los regalos que el sujeto rubio le trajo. No era justo el trato que le daba, cuando el sacrificaba mucho su vida por mantenerla sana y salva. Ella busco entre las maletas un pequeño botiquín y decidió mínimo ayudarle a curar sus heridas.

Abriendo la puerta de baño escucho el sonido de la regadera, vio al rubio de espaldas con sus ojos cerrados y sin su parche, recargado con sus brazos en la pared, mientras dejaba que el agua fría lavara sus heridas. Ella lo vio con sus mejillas rosadas y colocando el botiquín en el lavabo. Se acercó a él adentrando su mano para acariciar su antebrazo y sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Mabel! – Le llamo en un tono que aun denotaba enojo en su voz. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a curar tus heridas.

\- No hay nada que ver ni curar. – Espeto.

\- ¿Así? – Dijo desafiante. – Y esto. – Picando una herida punzante y sangrante.

\- Deja eso. – Tomando su mano.

\- Te enfermaras si usas solo la fría. – Adentrándose un poco más para mover las llaves del agua y cambiar la temperatura. – Es mejor una temperatura tibia.

\- Te estas mojando.

\- No importa. – Sonriendo.

\- Sí, importa. – Gruño enfadado de la actitud de la chica, salió de la ducha acercándose a ella y retirándole sus prendas.

Llevando sus manos a su cintura delgada y parte de sus caderas. Quitándole esos pantaloncillos cortos junto con sus bragas blancas de moñito hasta dejarlas caer en sus tobillos, tomo el dobladillo de su musculosa junto con el suéter rosado para levantárselo y pasarlo por arriba de sus brazos. Dejándola desnuda de su pecho en pleno desarrollo, tan blanco y rosado de las puntas de sus pezones. Procedió a quitarle esas calcetas aventándolas en un rincón del baño. La tomo del brazo y ambos entraron de regreso a la ducha, donde él la acerco a que se mojara completamente junto con él.

\- Es más cálido el agua. – Dijo ella tímidamente bajando su rostro.

\- ¿No ibas a curar mis heridas? – Dijo en tono juguetón mientras pasaba una barra de jabón sobre el cuerpo de la adolescente, untando y masajeando su piel.

\- Entonces deja de limpiarme a mí. – Quitándole la barra. – Tú eres el que anda sucio.

\- Ambos, querida. – Menciono ronco. - ¿Por qué te uniste al baño?, cuando podías estar en cama calientita y bajo las cobijas.

Mabel lavo sus heridas frotando con cuidado su piel y eliminando la sangre que se colaba bajo sus pies. Paso sus dedos por encima de sus tatuajes que tenía en la espalda. Se acercó y coloco un beso en cada parte moreteada y magullada. Bill disfrutaba mucho de su contacto, pasando sus manos por su sedosa melena y su tersa piel de sus hombros. Él noto las quemaduras que tenía en su espalda baja y omoplatos. Su piel lechosa adornada con terribles cicatrices de abuso y golpes provocados por su padre fallecido.

Acaricio esas zonas con ternura y se inclinó a besar cada cicatriz como ella lo hacía. Era su único momento especial, nadie los interrumpiría solo curarse y consolarse.

\- Bill… - Soltó un suspiro ante su contacto.

\- Yo también estoy curando. – Colocando un beso en su omoplato. – Tú también tienes algunas heridas.

Él sujeto su mentón alzando su rostro y junto sus labios con los de ella, fundiéndose en un beso suave y simple. El cual ella se sonrojo completamente de sus mejillas al ser su primer beso. Un movimiento entre ellos y las caricias de sus manos en su cuerpo.

\- Estás muy roja.

\- Tonto – Inflando sus mejillas. – Es la primera vez que me besan.

\- Me siento halagado. – Dijo. - ¿Te gusta? – Dijo en tono coqueto.

\- Sí… - dijo apenada.

\- Es lo que hacen cuando te gusta alguien.

\- ¿Se besan mucho? – Pregunto ella.

\- Sí, si estás enamorada y el sentimiento es mutuo… será bueno el beso.

\- ¿Puedo… obtener otro? – Dijo ella con inocencia.

\- Puedes tener los que desees.

Él iba acercándose a su rostro, la castaña presa de la timidez y vergüenza solo retrocedía hasta chocar con las baldosas de la pared verde agua. Acorralada entre el cuerpo del mayor y la mirada seductora y jodidamente atractiva del rubio, sintió sus labios chocar con de ella nuevamente. Besándola de forma lenta y suave en cada movimiento, siendo roces que la pequeña pudiera llevar el ritmo. Ella coloco sus manos sobre su torso fuerte, siento su rostro arder y dejarse llevar por el contacto dulce y especial.

Bill pasó su mano sobre sus pómulos acariciando su rostro y sujetándola firmemente. Su otra mano recorrió su cuello y parte de su espalda, frotando de forma circular y llegando a su trasero redondo y pequeño. Ella entre abrió sus ojos viendo al rubio con ternura, soltando un gemido corto y suave.

Le gustaba su toque y como la acariciaba, él la alzo entre sus brazos y ella por inercia envolvió sus piernas a su cintura aferrándose con sus manos los hombros del mayor. Recibía roces de sus labios y besos hambrientos del rubio, mordiendo de sus labios sin aplicar tanta fuerza.

Bill disfrutaba de sus besos dulces y sus labios carnosos y levemente voluminosos. Había deseado besarla e invadir su pequeña boca para saborearla. Lamio sus labios pidiendo permiso, el cual ella en un momento de aliento entre abrió y aprovecho para ingresar su lengua y buscar la suya. Jugando con ella y acariciando entre roces húmedos como una danza en sus bocas. Estaba perdiendo el control pero ella había tenido la culpa al entrar al cuarto.

Un gemido alto se escapó de los labios rosados de la chica y la vio llevar su mirada hacia abajo, casi en su entrepierna.

\- Bill, algo roza mucho contra mí… zona de aquí. – Señalando su vagina lisa y con los pliegues rosados como los pétalos de una flor.

\- Mabel – Le llamo algo ronco. - ¿Sabes cómo se tiene un bebé?

\- Tienen eso que llaman… sexo. Lo vi en una película de la tele, era algo borroso. – Dijo la castaña. – Recuerdo a Jill tomando pastillas y golpeándose el abdomen. Me dijo molesta que nadie debe quedar embarazado en su primer día. – Dijo. – Luego ella y mi madrastra me iban a enseñar todo del embarazo, que era malo. Y al final me inducirían al mundo de lo que llaman… prostitución.

\- Algo así, pero sin tanto problema de un embarazo. – Dijo. – Pero si, se tiene sexo.

\- ¿Tú quieres embarazarme?

\- No. – Dijo. – Eres muy joven para quedar embarazada.

\- Bill… - dijo con su rostro enrojecido. – ¿Duele la primera vez? Nunca lo he hecho. – Llevando su mano acariciar su rostro. – Es mi primera vez, dicen que la primera vez de una chica determina su vida sexual, sí le gusta o no. – Tocando sus labios. – Serás bueno cuando tengamos sexo.

\- No te aseguro que sea un buen amante. – Comento. – Pero estoy seguro que… nos gustara.

\- Quiero hacerlo. – Sonriendo para después besar sus labios.

\- Pero no ahora, Estrellita. – Dijo. – Estoy sangrando y no quisiera arruinarte esa experiencia placentera de perder la virginidad.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Mejor solo… nos frotaremos y nos masturbaremos deliciosamente. – Colocando una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto curiosa.

\- Para eso te enseñare esta noche, Mabel. – Colocando otro beso en sus labios.

.

.

.

Palabras: 5,421.

Fecha de publicación: 12 de noviembre de 2018

Nota: Le corte al lemon no hay que agradecer, ¡DE NADA! Por los lemons que traje para noviembre. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	8. Intimidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

**┏━━━━━•°•°•** **❈•°•°•** **━━━━━┓**

**Capítulo VII: Intimidad**

**┗━━━━━•°•°•** **❈•°•°•** **━━━━━┛**

\- Bill… ¿Qué es masturbar?

\- Es cuando te tocas a ti mismo o junto a una persona… y sientes bien, como un alivio. – Hablo con las mejillas rojas al recordar “la charla” junto a su hermano Phill. Cuando era un adolescente problemático.

\- ¿Cómo esto ayudara? – Inflando sus mejillas tiernamente. – Casi me tienes aplastada. – Empujando su pecho al punto de resbalar y empujar su longitud casi rozando la punta. -¡Bill! Se va meter y terminare embarazada. – Chillo avergonzada.

\- Tranquila y deja de armar escándalo, que ni está adentro. – Subiéndola suavemente.

\- Ahmm… - Soltó un gemido audible, llamando la atención del rubio.

\- Estás muy sensible. – Menciono.

\- ¿Me… bajaras? – Diciendo tímidamente ante el momento incómodo. – Es muy extraño… que me veas así.

\- No, no lo es. – Colocando un beso en su mejilla. – Solo debo acomodarte y…

\- ¿Y? – Pregunto curiosa.

\- Frotarme contigo y besarte… y tocarte. – Entrecerrando su mirada.

\- ¿Me gustara? – Envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello.

\- Mucho.

Beso sus labios suavemente y en un ritmo lento y dulce, con su mano acomodo su miembro erecto entre ellos quedando la punta tocando el vientre de la castaña. Mabel vio el miembro de Bill, la punta rosada visible estaba hinchada y con una gota saliendo. Ella no paraba de preguntarse si le dolería al chico. Sintió las manos del mayor tocar sus nalgas acariciándolas y apretándolas contra sus palmas, encontró esa sensación agradable y algo cosquilludo. De pronto lo vio moverse rozando su longitud contra sus pequeños labios virginales, robándole suspiros y frotando en ese punto que ella sentía caliente al tacto.

Escucho como Bill le pedía que moviera sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, ella lo hacía mientras las manos del rubio la guiaban y la sostenían con fuerza. Los besos que recibía de él, eran cortos y llenos de pasión a cada segundo, su lengua rozar con sus labios de momentos y provocar un temblor en ellos.

\- Bill me haces cosquillas, ¿Qué intentas hacer? – Pregunto la menor entre sus besos.

\- Abre tu boca y déjame… besarte profundo.

\- No será raro. – Dijo la chica.

\- No – le sonrió de manera enternecida por la inocencia de la adolescente. - ¿Conoces un beso francés?

\- No… - Dijo ella con sus mejillas rosadas. - ¿Qué es un beso francés?

\- Es cuando dos personas se besan en los labios. – Dando besos cortos. – Rozándolos y abriendo un poco sus bocas, para introducir su lengua y jugar.

\- Así. – Entreabriendo sus labios el cual sintió el beso del mayor, introduciendo su lengua y creando movimientos rápidos mientras exploraba y tocaba su lengua con insistencia. – ¡Mmh…!

Mabel sintió como él iba rápido y tocaba todo rincón de su boca, escurriendo un poco su saliva hasta descender por su barbilla. También el cómo había aumentado la velocidad de sus roces en su parte íntima, al punto de empujarla contra la pared y moler contra su entrepierna. Quería separarse pero el mayor no la dejaba, su sexo palpitaba y sus labios resbalaban con un líquido que hizo que ella entre jadeara.

Bill rompió el beso escuchándola respirar agitada y gemir, ella le pedía que parada y la bajara diciendo que tenía que ir al baño. Lo cual el rubio solo rió un poco.

\- Tranquila, es un orgasmo. – Dijo suavemente.

\- No… Es necesario que me sueltes… ¡tonto! – Golpeando su pecho.

\- Casi llegas preciosa.

\- ¡BILL! – Enterrando su rostro en su pecho. – Te odio, tonto… ¡¡Ahg!!

Sintiendo resbalar por su hendidura hasta sus nalgas, formando un hilillo transparente. Ella gemía incontrolablemente y sollozaba.

\- Es injusto que llegaras antes que yo. – Dijo.

\- Me… tiembla el cuerpo.

\- Aún no hemos terminado, preciosa. – Jadeando cerca de su rostro. – Toca aquí. – llevando las manos de Mabel a la punta de su miembro. – Frota y aprieta suavemente.

\- Golpea mucho mis dedos y mis manos. – Tocando su orificio y la cabeza del glande veía al rubio cerrar su orbe y ver sus mejillas ruborizadas. - ¿Te gusta mucho, Bill? – Viéndolo asentir. - ¿Tú también tendrás uno?

\- Deja de hablar mocosa. – Gruño.

\- Bill, estas yendo rápido. – Gimió la pequeña. – Si continúas así… otra vez sucederá.

\- Córrete… - Hablo ronco.

Bill mantuvo a Mabel en su agarre, su miembro se frotaba entre su clítoris y sus labios humedecidos. Ambos gemían al compás de sus movimientos. Ella acaricio sus pectorales colocando besos livianos y suaves. Llevaban tiempo bajo la ducha pero poco les importa quedar arrugados como pasas. La presión dura de la pared y el cuerpo de Bill apretando el suyo, hacía que su corazón latiera con prisa, el pene del mayor recorriendo de arriba hacia abajo rozando y lubricándose con sus fluidos de su orgasmo anterior. Caliente y resbaladizo. Ella se apegaba más y sentía el aliento del rubio contra su oído. Su piel se erizaba de momentos y los escalofríos pasaban por su columna.

Bill la separo un poco viendo su miembro palpitar y brotar más de líquido pre seminal. Goteando y bajando por la cabeza del glande. Agarro sus nalgas y se restregó con más fuerza, moliendo contra su intimidad. Un gruñido escapaba de sus labios, escuchaba a la castaña soltar gemidos altos y gritar por el arranque de placer cuando sintió la fricción más fuerte.

\- ¡Bill! Me voy… a venir otra vez – Dijo ella envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello.

\- Vente mi amor. – Jadeando. – Carajo, quiero cogerte tan fuerte y entrar a tomar más de ti. – Mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. – Cuando consiga los malditos preservativos, no te daré un maldito descanso.

\- Bill… ahh… ahh… ¡ahh! – Moviendo sus caderas. – En ese punto… ahí es en ese lugar… ¡Más!

\- ¡Mabel! – Tumbo el estante del jabón y el champo, la arremetió con fuerza entre la esquina. Su mano frotaba su pecho estrujándolo. Los besos no se hicieron esperar roces fuertes y sus besos profundos mientras sus cuerpos se restregaban. En cuestión de segundos el mayor se vino derramando una gran cantidad de esperma entre los senos y el abdomen de la menor manchándolo y cubriéndolo de semen. - ¡Ahg! ¡Mabel!

\- B-Bill… - Ella cayó rendida entre sus brazos con su respiración agitada.

Bill termino de rodillas sentado con Mabel en su regazo. Sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus miradas entrecerradas y con una sonrisa entre sus rostros. Beso sus labios y paso su mano por el pecho de la chica, limpiando el rastro de semen. La castaña lo detuvo un momento y llevo uno de sus dedos con las gota de su semilla hacia su boca. Chupando y lamiendo de forma sexy hasta no dejar nada.

\- Tenía curiosidad. – Dijo ella con inocencia.

\- ¿Probar mi semen?

\- Es un poco agrio y levemente dulce. – Inclinándose a lamer la punta de su pene. – No sabe mal.

\- Te daré más si quieres. – Levantándose y cerrando la llave de la regadera. – Pero no aquí.

Tomo las toallas envolviéndola y llevándola a la habitación, cerrando las cortinas para evitar las miradas de otras personas que estaban del edificio de enfrente. Se acercó a pequeña que estaba sentada en la cama. Se retiró la toalla de su cintura y pasó su mano sobre su miembro aun duro. Frotando y apretando alrededor entre tirando la carne y acariciando los surcos y el frenillo sensible de su pene. Hasta tomar un ritmo rápido de arriba hacia abajo.

Mabel escuchaba al rubio jadear y respirar pesado, sintiendo la mano de él sobre su mentón y levantar su rostro con suavidad. Su orbe dorado mostraba una mirada oscura y llena de lujuria. Empujo la punta de su glande en sus labios rosados.

\- Lámelo. – Ordeno. – Y no te detengas.

\- Sí. – Ella obedeció con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo cereza. Era la primera vez que escuchaba al rubio hablarle, oh ordenarle ese tipo de cosas. Pero no le molestaba, más bien lo encontraba muy… agradable.

Lamió de la punta como si fuera un helado, recogiendo algunas gotas lavadas y sobrantes de su semen anterior. Dio lamidas largas del tallo a la base, entre chupando y besando mordió suavemente vio que Bill abandonaba sus manos de su miembro, para ser reemplazadas por las de la castaña. Ella lo imitaba y tocaba parte de sus testículos, sintiendo su textura y peso. Estaba tan concentrada haciendo un oral al rubio, que no escuchaba cuando él le pedía que se detuviera.

Ella regreso a la punta donde lamió insistentemente el surco del frenillo y el prepucio, chupando su orificio antes de sentir el líquido blanco brotar y caer en su rostro y parte de sus manos.

\- Es…

\- Te dije que pararas. – Dijo entre un ronco gemido y con la mirada nublada.

\- Es bastante. – Dijo ella lamiendo sus dedos y tragando el semen. – Bill es mucho… lo que brota – Intentando tomarlo todo.

\- Para ser una chica de 14 sabes hacer una buena felación. – Acariciando su rostro.

\- ¿Felación?

\- Sexo oral. – Menciono entre risas. Besando sus labios. – Sabes no me había probado. – Dijo.

\- ¿Qué? – Si entender lo que dijo.

\- No me hagas mucho caso. – Dijo. – Hay que limpiarte eso.

\- Yo lo hago. – Apartándolo.

Ella se levantó corriendo y fue a lavarse el rostro antes de buscar la toalla y envolverse. El rubio la siguió observando a la adolescente con las mejillas rojas y respirar con fuerza, antes de cruzarse de brazos y lanzar su pregunta.

\- ¿Estas enojada?

\- No – Dijo ella sacando un conjunto de la bolsa. – Vete me pondré mi pijama.

\- Estamos desnudos y no hay problema en la intimidad. – Dijo con un voz serena. – Me gustaría verte poner la ropa – Sonriendo de forma seductora. – Solo para mí.

\- Pues en este caso necesito privacidad.

\- Ya se la talla de tu pecho. – Dijo divertido. – Eres una copa A.

\- ¡Eres un tonto oxigenado tuerto cara de perro! – Dijo furiosa.

\- Tú insultándome y yo diciéndote la verdad de tu talla. – Colocando una mirada fruncida. – Hace unos meses ni te sabias tu talla.

\- Eres un tonto, eso no se le dice a una mujer.

\- Que tu busto es talla 75.

\- ¿Porque no te callas?

\- Me gusta que tu pecho apenas sean dos bultos suavecitos. – Tratando de animarla. – Me recuerdan a los panques, tan esponjosos pero los tuyos les faltan esponjosidad.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Vete!

\- ¡Hey! Necesito cambiarme también. – Menciono. – El pasillo esta frío y estoy desnudo y aun sangrando de mis heridas.

\- ¡VETE! – Lanzando un zapato.

Bill salió de la habitación con un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Solo decía que me gustaban.

[…]

Cuatro días después se encontraba Bill en la sala terminando de hacer una limpieza a sus heridas, tomando del botiquín para guardar los antisépticos, vio a la chica salir de la habitación con un rostro que reflejaba los mil demonios y el verla sentarse en la silla, solo supuso algo. Ella estaba enojada, más cuando esta mañana al rubio se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de comprarle sostenes de copa A, que para desgracia de la castaña le quedaron perfectos. Aunque eso no evito que Bill recibiera más golpes.

Un pequeño silencio los inundo por un momento antes de que el rubio hablara.

\- No me burlaba de tus panques. – Comento el mayor mientras colocaba las gasas sobre las heridas. – Pienso que son adorables.

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- Me vas ayudar a… vendarme. – Ofreciendo la venda.

\- Bill – Llamo la pequeña colocándose detrás de él y pasando la venda por su torso. – No eres bueno hablando con una mujer.

\- ¿Se nota?

\- Mucho – Dijo ella, tirando de la venda provocando en él un quejido de dolor.

\- Intentare practicar. – Se excusó.

\- Bill.

\- ¿Sí? – Sintiendo las manos de la castaña pasar por su cuerpo.

\- ¿Quién compro los brasieres?

\- … una amiga me ayudo. – Comento con un tinte carmín en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Amiga?

\- ¿Luego la conocerás?

\- Bill

\- ¿Sí? – Dijo un poco nervioso por el tono de voz de la adolescente.

\- Eres virgen. – Pregunto.

\- No – Dijo un poco incomodó.

\- ¿Has estado con una mujer… de tu edad?

\- Sí

\- ¿Eran bonitas? – Pregunto.

\- Muy bellas. – Menciono.

\- ¿Tuviste sexo con ellas? – Pregunto la pequeña con mucha curiosidad en saber su respuesta.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué… no tienes a alguien? – Dijo. – Digo… una chica de tu edad, alguien bonita y con una cara bonita. – Menciono. – Eres alguien perfecto para ellas. Eres atractivo, alguien que sabe proteger. – Pasando la venda por encima de sus hombros. – Sí es por… privacidad, yo me puedo ir y así tú podrías…

\- ¿Te gustaría que tuviera? – Se volteó viendo a la menor con el rostro triste. - ¿Quieres que tenga novia? Eso es lo que me quieres decir.

\- … - Ella se separó y lo dejo con la venda a la mitad antes de ver que él la tomaba de su brazo y la jalaba.

\- Mabel, ¿quieres que tenga novia? – Dijo. – Acaso… Quieres que conozca a otra mujer. Sí es así, te digo que estás muy equivocada mocosa. – Tomándola de los hombros. – No necesito otra mujer en mi vida. Aparte yo tengo…

\- ¡NO SOY BONITA! – Ella grito. – No soy bonita, Bill. – Dijo agachando su cabeza. – Yo… soy fea y mi cuerpo es horrible, tengo cicatrices y quemaduras. No tengo senos ni caderas como las chicas de la película. Mi hermana Jill era bonita, mi madrastra tenía bonito cuerpo y los hombres la buscaban. – Soltando lagrimas que iniciaban su mismo recorrido por sus mejillas. – Bill, tengo 14 y nunca tendré un cuerpo lindo cuando crezcan estas cicatrices se volverán más feas y de seguro conocerás a una mujer más bonita.

\- Esto es porque te dije plana esta mañana.

\- No estúpido, es porque soy la única chica que ves. – Dijo la pequeña. – Eres un ciego y ojala te quedes calvo, tonto oxigenado.

Ella se soltó y regreso corriendo a la habitación, Bill sabía que Mabel estaba por fin experimentado esa famosa etapa llamada “los cambios de humor por el periodo”. Lo bueno que se había preparado trayéndole toallas higiénicas y chocolate, bastante chocolate. Había roto la regla de cero dulces para calmar a la pequeña. Sabía que esos arranques de ira se desencadenaban porque ella veía una imperfección o una acción que Bill hacía pensando que era una cosa buena. El rubio solo se dedicaba a salir a hacer trabajos no tan arriesgados y de menor tiempo, evitando que ella se quedara mucho tiempo sola.

Solo una vez la dejo sola y ella había creado con papel mache y globos, blancos para su práctica de tiro con los cuchillos. Bill no olvidara el día que sintió escalofríos al ver a Mabel aventando los cuchillos y gritar **“le di”.**

En cuanto termino su periodo, todo volvió a la normalidad. Estaban en un nuevo año, el rubio por un momento estaba calmado pensando que la chica habría olvidado de buscar venganza. Pues desde hace pocos días no habían tenido practica de tiro o habían hecho alguna rutina de ejercicios. A Mabel la veía vestirse un poco más femenina y verla un poco más hogareña, al recibirlo siempre con cena o solo limpiar sus armas cada vez que regresaba de alguna misión. Sin olvidar sus muestras de afecto, esos besos que tenían en cada rincón del apartamento sin llegar a ser más íntimos como ese día.

Por un momento pensó que ella estaría bien, aunque le extrañaba que a veces tardara en ir a la tienda o comprar algo en algún puesto de comida. Recordó su cita con Tony y lo tarde que era, casi la hora de la cena. Iba dejar una nota y salir rápido.

Tomo su abrigo oscuro ya que ese día iba un poco formal por el asunto; muchos asesinos se reunían a esta hora por un contrato o su paga. En cuanto salió del apartamento fue bajando por las escaleras del pasillo, antes de ver a un poco en el segundo piso a Mabel siendo acorralada por un chico de cabello azabache y mirada verdosa, que sujetaba el rostro de la castaña. Pero lo extraño era que ella no se defendía, sino daba miradas coquetas. Eso hizo que hirviera de los celos.

\- Entonces… ¿salimos? – Pregunto el chico. – Tú y yo, en una cita al cine.

\- Mm… sería bueno. – Soltando una sonrisa entre dientes.

\- Bien, ¿Qué día?

\- Jueves.

\- ¿Y ahora que harás?

\- Iba de regreso al apartamento.

\- ¿Tú hermano o tú padre te espera?

\- Bueno… en realidad es

\- Mabel – Apareció Bill enfrente de los dos, robándole un susto al chico.

\- Hola Bill.

\- Pensándolo bien, me acompañas hoy. – Tomándola del brazo y quitándole el paquete de comida en la mano para aventárselo al chico. – Tú lárgate por donde saliste, inmundo saco de carne.

\- Espere, espere. Mínimo su número telefónico. – Le dijo a la castaña.

Bill sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a la adolescente de la cintura y la beso de manera profunda y apasionada, por lo cual ella no dudo en corresponder gustosa y envolver sus brazos en su cuello. El chico comprendió que jamás podría acercarse a la joven, por lo que se retiró del lugar. El rubio rompió el beso y miro a la pequeña con la mirada entrecerrada.

\- Vuelves a coquetear a otro y te las veras conmigo. – Dijo molesto.

\- Se tragó la mentira que era de 16 años. – Dijo la pequeña.

\- No pareces de 16 panqueques. – Sonriendo de forma burlona.

\- Yo digo que mi conjunto si lo parece. – Dando una vuelta que hacían lucir su falda lila y sus piernas esbeltas y delicadas.

\- Me gusta. – Dijo en tono profundo y seductor. – Pequeña gatita, ven conmigo que hoy te llevare de paseo.

\- ¿Me invitas a cenar?

\- Una hogaza te daré para que se te quite lo calenturienta.

\- Tú también lo estabas.

\- Eres mía. – Dijo. – Mi novia y no coquetearas con nadie, ¿entendido?

\- Okey.

Llegando al restaurante de Guido’s, el rubio mantuvo a la adolescente a su lado en todo el tiempo, mientras esperaba su turno para hablar con Tony. Aprovecho para pedir la cena y que ella comiera. Una mirada verde-agua los observaba, vio a una mujer de cabellera rosada que no apartaba su vista de ellos.

Mabel estaba concentrada saboreando su espagueti antes de voltear de reojo a Bill, quien no dejaba de ver a la mujer. Agacho la mirada y sintió un poco de tristeza ante la situación, sabía que él estaba interesado en otras chicas. Por más que se esforzaba en ocultar su lado infantil y actuar más adulta, Bill la vería como la niñata que es.

Pero de repente ella sintió las manos Bill posarse en sus caderas y obligarla a sentarla en su regazo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Quédate aquí. – Le ordeno.

\- Otra vez, pero estoy cenando. – Removiéndose en su lugar.

\- Mabel para. – Golpeando sus muslo. – No te muevas.

\- Bill, ¿Qué diablos sucede?

\- Quieta.

\- ¿Hay una maldita amenaza?

\- Obedece

\- Bill, me estoy molestando.

\- Yo también. – Sujetándola.

\- Espera… ¿eso es un arma? – Dijo un poco temerosa.

\- Sí. – Dijo. – No te muevas.

\- ¿Por qué me amenazas con un arma debajo de mi trasero?

\- No, lo sé. Pero quédate quieta. – Golpeando sus muslos – No te muevas.

\- Bill… - Movió sus caderas antes de darse cuenta de lo que era, parando secamente.

Bill vio a la mujer levantarse e ir con Tony antes de que pudiera bajar a Mabel de su regazo. Ella se encontraba con el rostro rojo.

\- ¿Qué tienes? – Dijo preocupado. - ¿Fiebre?

\- Nada. – Dijo ella ladeando su rostro.

\- Estaban uno de esos sujetos, cerca de aquella mujer. – Hablo. – Era uno de los que estaban el día que llegaron a tu casa. – Explico. – Te puse en mi regazo para que fingieras ser mi amante, pero no actuaste como una, al retorcerte como gusano.

\- Eres un grosero.

\- Te dije que te quedaras quieta.

\- Mínimo me hubieras dicho: Mabel bésame y dime mi amor.

\- Eso es cursi, si lo aplicas aquí. – Riendo un poco. – Jamás utilices esa frase.

\- Que hay de querido.

\- Silencio o te quedaras invalida una semana.

\- ¿Invalida? ¿Por qué quedaría invalida? Que me romperás las piernas o me enyesaras los pies. – Dijo asustada.

\- Es un decir que quedaras entumida de la cintura para abajo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Explicarte esto no servirá. – Dijo. - Jamás lo entenderías.

\- Ni quiero saber si es algo cruel.

[▲]

En cuanto Bill fue hablar con Tony, Mabel se quedó en la mesa esperándolo. Todos se habían ido siendo las nueve de la noche. La mujer de cabellos rosados paso enseguida de ella y le dejo una nota con un número de teléfono.

\- Dile a Cipher que deje de jugar al niñero.

\- ¿Perdón? – Fingiendo no entenderle con una mirada fruncida.

\- Las niñas como tú se van a casa con mami y papi. Deja a Bill seguir con su vida. – Dijo la mujer de hermosa figura. – No eres suficiente para él. Solo dejen de jugar a la casita, arruinas un valioso elemento de Tony, su arma no debe desgastarse.

\- Bill no es un arma, es una persona de buen corazón. – Dijo molesta. – Y no es mi niñero.

\- Yo también quiero a Bill, y no quiero que salga lastimado. – Menciono. – No te perdonare si lo llevas a una muerte segura.

\- ¡Te dije que Bill no es un arma! – Gruño molesta. – Es un ser humano con un corazón.

\- Entonces hazme un favor… y déjalo en paz. – Dijo la mujer de ropa elegante.

La mujer abandono el lugar dejando a Mabel con la palabra en la boca, había olvidado la razón por la que había seguido a Bill. Era cierto que ninguno de los dos estaría bien, si dejaban pasar el tiempo. Ella recordó a los sujetos que mataron a Dipper, no podía atrasar más su venganza.

Bill regreso y le tendió la mano para regresar al edificio de apartamentos. Iban caminando por las calles antes de que ella se detuviera, y llamara la atención al rubio.

\- ¿Mabel? – Se acerco a Mabel para ver su rostro afligido. - ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te cansaste de caminar?

\- Bill… te enojarías mucho, si te pidiera eso. – Menciono la menor apretando su mano. – No quiero sonar muy egoísta ni inmadura. – Viendo al sujeto. – Bill, si te lo pidiera… lo harías sin molestarte ni huir de mí.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Viendo que Mabel lo abrazaba. - ¿Mabel?

\- Quiero tener sexo contigo. – Menciono con el rostro rojo. – Quiero que seas mi primera vez y me tomes.

Por un momento quedaron en silencio varados aun lado de la calle. Algunos autos transitaban y pocas personas estaban caminando algo apuradas en llegar a casa o proteger sus maletines de los delincuentes. Las luces de la ciudad en aquella tarde de invierno casi a mitad de la noche, adornaban el ambiente.

\- Segura de lo que dices. – Dijo en tono serio. – Primero que nada, ¿me amas? Todavía sigues enamorada de mí.

\- Sí. – Sonando firme en su repuesta. – Me duele el corazón cada vez que te acercas a mi o me hablas… tu voz… me provoca ganas de abrazarte.

\- Estrella fugaz. – Inclinándose cerca de su rostro. – Sabes que cambiara todo, si permites que esto continúe. – Dijo antes de ver los ojos brillantes de la menor y como se aferraba a su gabardina. – Sabes que te amo, y que no te dejare ir una vez que suceda. – Afirmo.

\- Lo sé, pero no cambiare mi respuesta. – Dijo ella. – Me gustas Bill.

\- Era inevitable. – Acariciando su rostro. – Sabía que sucedería esto y quise negarme muchas veces este sentimiento. – Menciono en un susurro rendido. – Mabel… sabes que esto no es correcto, y que la gente no debe vernos muy juntos afuera.

\- Lo sé. – Abrazando su cuerpo.

\- Pero dentro… estando solos, podemos estar juntos.

Tomo su mano entrelazándola con la suya, la guio por todo el camino hasta el apartamento. Mabel sentía su corazón martillar, más cuando él iba a paso rápido al subir las escaleras. Busco la llave y abrió el apartamento para después cerrar con seguro. Se volteó hacia ella y los besos hambrientos no se hicieron esperar. Ella apenas podía llevar su ritmo y devolver unos cuantos. Rompieron el contacto y la llevo por el pasillo cargándola en brazos.

\- Bill cuidado – Evitando que tropezara el sujeto. – Prende la luz jeje.

\- No – Besando sus labios. – Es mejor de esta manera.

\- Seguro – Besando su labio con ternura.

\- Sí…

Ingresando a la habitación la castaña camino por la penumbra de la oscuridad de la habitación, pasando a prender la luz de la lámpara de noche. Bajo a la adolescente y se apresuró acercarse a la ventana. El rubio se acercó a cerrar las cortinas solo dejando pasar un poco la luz de la luna.

Mabel se sentó en la orilla de la cama viendo al sujeto caminar y cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Sentía su corazón latir fuerte e ir un poco rápido, sus dedos jugaban con las correas de su hoodie amarillo con orejas de gatito. Sus pies balanceándose de uno en uno, esperando a que él se acercara.

Bill regreso con ella colocando la caja encima de la mesita entre unos botecitos de líquidos rosados y con aroma agradable, que decía la palabra “jalea”. El rubio se acercó quedando frente a ella e hincándose antes de colocar una sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

\- ¿Para qué es eso? – Pregunto la castaña. – Tiene un color muy cristalino y rosado.

\- Es lubricante. – Comento. – Aun no sabemos si… te acostumbraras a la primera sensación de tenerme adentro.

\- Vas a cogerme como a ellas. – Dijo ella con las mejillas rojas. – ¿Tendremos sexo?

\- No – Dijo negando con la cabeza antes de tomar su mano. – Voy hacerte el amor, en tu primera vez. – Besando su palma. – Y tú primera vez debes disfrutarla.

\- ¿Hacerme el amor? – Apretando sus piernas.

\- Esto no es sexo por placer sencillo. – Explico el rubio colocando una mano sobre su mejilla y acariciando las mejillas rosadas de la menor. Observando con detenimiento esos labios rosados y carnosos que invitaban a tomar más de un beso de ella. – Tendremos sexo y tiene que ser en tu primer momento, un recuerdo el cual puedas apreciar. Por qué todo lo que haga, cada vez que te toque y te bese, son caricias de amor y placer que disfrutaremos tú y yo. Solo será nuestro momento especial.

\- Sí… - Asintió ella con una sonrisa cálida.

Junto sus labios con los suyos sellando la brecha entre sus rostros, el movió con un sutil roce sus labios. Eran como dos finos pétalos, tan suaves y cálidos. Quería ir despacio con la pequeña y que no se asustara en sus acciones. Froto con su mano su espalda de forma circular y la otra la llevo a su rostro, sujetándola suavemente y cepillando sus cabellos marrones achocolatados por atrás hasta posarse detrás de su nuca.

Mabel disfrutaba del beso y no dudo en posar sus manos sobre su pecho, acariciando por encima de la tela de su camisa blanca sus pectorales. Un botón abrió llamando la atención del rubio y separándose un poco de su rostro para mirarse fijamente. Él dejo que la chica continuara explorando y abriendo los botones de su camisa de uno en uno, hasta dejarlo abierto y tirar de las solapas para reanudar los besos tímidos y tiernos que ella proporcionaba. Sus manos recorrieron por debajo para deslizar y quitársela, dejándola caer en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación.

Bill hizo lo mismo llevo sus manos al hoodie amarillo de la adolescente lo alzo con cuidado deslizándolo fuera, aunque este se enredó en sus mechones cafés encontrándose con la mirada avellana de la pequeña y una sonrisita. Ambos rieron por el momento, ella se liberó de su confinamiento terminando de sacarlo solo para sonrojarse al verse expuesta en su sostén de patrón de estrellitas rosadas y fondo blanco.

\- No te rías. – Inflando sus mejillas de un tono carmín. – Me pareció bonito usarlo.

\- Es coqueto y me gusta cómo queda sosteniendo a tus panques.

\- ¡Bill!

\- Pero no es momento de solo alagar la prenda. – Un movimiento en su mano derecha; abrió por la parte de atrás la prenda tan rápidamente liberando sus senos con la punta de sus pezones rosados y alzados. – Estas bellezas necesitaban salir.

\- Pero ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Dijo sorprendida.

\- No preguntes por la travesura que haré. – La tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y sentándola en su regazo.

\- Uhmm… - Emitiendo un pequeño quejido nervioso. – Estas muy cerca de mi pecho. – Viendo al rubio acercarse a uno de sus senos y lamerlo. – Ah… mmm… ¿q-qué haces? – sintiendo su lengua húmeda pasar por la piel de sus mamas y recorrer su aureola, una sensación cosquillada y agradable. Antes de sentir el roce de sus dientes en su pezón y morder un poco, hasta verlo sellar sus labios y amamantar su seno chupando con avidez. Provocando que ella se moviera un poco en su regazo y llevara sus manos a tirar y revolver los rubios cabellos del chico. – Perdón Bill, perdón. – Dijo ella disculpándose de jalar los mechones del mayor. – No quise jalar… es solo….

\- Tranquila – Acercándose a besar sus labios de forma corta, sus manos apretaba y masajeaba sus senos, estrujándolos y tirando de sus pezones de forma suave. – No me molesta.

\- Ahh… uff… ahh… se siente bien. – Empezó a repartir besos en sus mejillas y por el cuello del chico, hasta descender por su clavícula. Tocando con sus dedos su torso marcado y cada parte de sus abdominales, hasta llegar a esa V que formaba el cinturón de adonis. Volviendo a trazar el mismo recorrido y frotar con la yema de sus dedos su abdomen. Bill se acercó a besarla nuevamente pero de una forma apasionada, moviéndose de forma rápida sobre sus labios.

\- Tal vez no seas una copa A, sino una doble BB. – Devorándola entre los besos. – Solo no había acariciado más en esta parte.

\- De-j-ja de… burlarte de m-mis senoos. – Dijo la pequeña entre los besos.

\- Son perfectos tus panques. – Tirando a la chica a la cama y colocándose encima de ella, continuo besándola profundamente antes de llevar sus manos en el botón de su falda lila y abrir la prenda tirando fuera de sus esbeltas piernas. Las cuales acaricio sintiendo la malla térmica de color negro. Sus dedos rozaron el borde y tiraron sacándolo fuera de su cuerpo, dejándola con sus pantis del mismo conjunto de su sostén. - ¿Estarás húmeda? – Tocando con sus dedos el centro de su intimidad, sintiendo lo mojado de la prenda. – Y eso que fueron caricias.

\- Yo sentí un bulto abajo, cuando me sentaste en tus piernas, en el restaurante. – Sonriendo la pequeña. – Pensé que era la pistola. Pero vi que saliste solo con la navaja.

\- Astuta pequeña. – Colocando una lamida en su cuello y un leve chupetón – Pero estás en lo correcto. – Acercándose a su oído. – Me excite cuando saliste con ese conjunto y no parabas de menear ese condenado trasero.

\- No pude evitarlo. – Dijo ella con una pizca de malicia. – No dejabas de mirar a esa mujer.

\- Sabes que no hay mujer en mi vida, más que tú. Pequeña mocosa. – Adentrando su mano y frotando con sus dedos su clítoris y la parte de sus pliegues humedecidos. Moviéndolos de una forma lenta que obligaban a la niña gemir bajo y soltar suspiros. – A la única que quiero en mi cama y que amare en este momento, eres tú.

\- Bill… - sintiendo un dedo entrar y salir de su pulida vagina de forma rápida. Ella apretaba sus muslos y respiraba rápido. – Bill… me gusta… ¿Qué es?

\- Te gusta. – Colocando besos con fervor en su escote y clavícula. – Tú pequeña vagina me aprieta bastante bien, tan lubricada de esta dulce miel. – Llevando sus dedos ir a un ritmo más rápido, al punto de marcar un ritmo de retroceso y vibrado.

\- ¡Ay!...ahh, ahh, ahh. – Clavando sus pies en el colchón. – Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill… ahh… más.

\- Mabel – Se posiciono abriendo sus piernas y acercándose a su intimidad, lamiendo con insistencia sus pliegues y adentrando su lengua para dar lamidas intensas y profundas. Sus manos apretaban sus nalgas y la acercaba a sentir ese punto delicioso y placentero, que provocaron que ella soltara un chillido y un grito alto que cubrió con una almohada. Minutos de extenuante placer para la adolescente el sentir la lengua húmeda y gruesa del mayor. Bill miraba como la castaña intentaba controlar sus gemidos, siendo una escena erótica y divertida. Su pecho elevarse y el sonido de sus suspiros recorrer su cuerpo. Ella termino corriendo y liberando su orgasmo, el cual el sello sus labios en su clítoris y succiono, para después lamer hasta la última gota de sus fluidos. – Debí dejar un poco, para lo que viene. – Dijo jadeoso el rubio peinando sus mechones hacia atrás y mirando de forma lujuriosa a la menor. – Pero tu miel es deliciosa, pequeña.

Ella respiraba agitada y sentía un pequeño cansancio después del intenso placer, cerró un momento sus ojos. No podía creer que esa simple acción la había dejado satisfecha, aunque abrió sus ojos y vio de repente a Bill quitarse los pantalones y su bóxer cenizo, hasta quedar desnudo. Ella ya lo había visto desnudo, pero verlo nuevamente solo hacía que su rostro ardiera de mil tonos rojos. Era muy atractivo para su edad y con ese físico que podría obligar a cualquier chica ser suya sin quejas ni protesta.

Lo vio buscar en la mesita los preservativos, no compro uno, sino una caja. Tomo un envoltorio y lo abrió sacando un aro de látex. Estuvo atenta como se lo colocaba, agarro esa botellita de jalea y lubrico su miembro, para luego acercarse y abrir sus piernas colocando ese líquido gelatinoso dentro de ella. Un masaje en su zona la hizo derretirse y gemir gustosa.

\- Veo que disfrutas esto.

\- No pares. – Moviendo sus caderas contra su mano.

\- Parece que lo esperas ansiosa. – Se subió a la cama y se quedó encima de ella, apoyándose sobre sus codos antes de colocar la sabana debajo de ellos.

\- ¿Bill? – Viendo que él apagaba la luz de la lámpara.

\- Queremos un momento más romántico. – Besando su mejilla. – La princesa debe sentirse a gusto.

\- Estamos solos - Hablo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Bill…

\- Abre tus piernas, preciosa. – colocando un beso en sus labios.

Ella abrió las piernas viendo como el sujeto la acomodaba entre las almohadas, guio su pene erecto entre sus labios empezando por frotarse lentamente.

\- La primera vez dolerá. – Explico. – Querrás que me detenga y lloraras.

\- ¿Duele?

\- Sangraras un poco, pero es normal. Porque estoy tomando tu virginidad.

Comenzó a colocar la punta empujando y abriéndose paso por sus pliegues, Mabel sintió una punzada de dolor al sentir sus paredes rozar y sentir como su delgada carne se expandía dolorosamente. Ella soltó un gimoteo de dolor cuando el metió la mitad deteniéndose un momento.

\- Bill... me duele.

\- Lo sé. – colocando un beso en su frente. – Lo siento.

Él empujo más metiendo completamente su miembro de un movimiento rápido, ella soltó un grito y llevo sus manos atrás de su torso.

\- No te muevas, por favor, por favor… - Ella suplico.

\- No – Besando su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, donde la beso de forma apasionada y caliente para distraerla.

Unos minutos y ella movió un poco sus caderas, antes de avisarle que continuara. Él la embistió de forma lenta siendo un vaivén de atrás hacia delante. Su pelvis la movía de forma suave y con estocadas poco profundas. Quería que disfrutara su primera vez. Besaba su cuerpo y acariciaba su pecho, escuchándola gemir dulcemente. El irguió un poco su tórax colocando sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza y moviendo sus caderas en cada molida contra su entrepierna. Ambos jadeaban y tenían sus respiraciones al compás de sus movimientos.

Húmedo, apretado y resbaladizo. Bill disfrutaba como las paredes de la menor apretaban y abrazaban su miembro, escuchando el chapoteo de sus fluidos y la jalea mezclarse.

\- Más… puedes ir rápido… - Posando sus manos en su abdomen. – Bill… ahh… ahh… mmm…

\- Mabel – Sujetando sus caderas, moviéndose un poco más rápido en sus embestidas. – Hermosa… ¿te gusta estar siendo cogida, tenerme dentro?

\- Sí. – Gimiendo y envolviendo más sus piernas en sus caderas. – Bill, es muy grande… pudo caber.

\- Claro, que cabe – Dijo acercándose a su rostro.

\- Me vengo… - Ella abrazo su cuello y enterró su rostro en su pecho. – Te amo.

\- También te amo. – Aumentando sus empujes.

\- ¡Bill! – Grito la castaña.

El rubio se vino dentro del preservativo recargo un momento su peso en la castaña, escuchando sus gemidos y jadeos cerca de su oído. Su voz era un deleite y sus gemidos una grandiosa música en sus oídos. Salió de ella retirando el condón para atarlo y tirarlo en una papeleta cercana. Vio a la menor frotarse sus muslos y una sonrisa pacífica en su rostro.

\- Es mi primera vez.

\- Una mujercita. – Sonriendo con picardía. – Mi mujer.

\- ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?… - Ella pregunto sobre sus codos.

\- Podemos hacerlos las veces que quieras. – Bill no rechazaría su propuesta.

.

.

.

Palabras: 5,839

Fecha de publicación: 22 de noviembre de 2018


	9. Advertencia

**Advertencia:** Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

**┏━━━━━•°•°•** **❈•°•°•** **━━━━━┓**

**Capítulo VIII: Advertencia**

**┗━━━━━•°•°•** **❈•°•°•** **━━━━━┛**

“Hoy estaba preparada para morir y nadie me detendría”

La castaña se encontraba despertando en los brazos de aquel rubio, quien no había dejado de observarla todo el tiempo. Anoche habían compartido intimidad; ella se encontraba sin sus prendas al igual que él, ambos desnudos con los restos de los condones que usaron ayer, cuatro preservativos estaban regados por el suelo. Mabel vio los envoltorios y le dio una mirada inocente al mayor, dándole entender que lo que hicieron no fue correcto y menos de acuerdo a su edad o situación. Pero a estas alturas ya habían cometido un pecado grave y habían demostrado más de sus sentimientos.

Ella levanto el rostro y frotando su nariz levemente fría por la brisa fresca que se colaba en la ventana de la mañana.

\- Ayer… fue fascinante. – Sonriendo la chica con las mejillas teñidas de color rojo.

\- Ayer debí controlar un poco más mí libido – Menciono sentándose en la cama con el cabello revuelto y sin su parche.

\- No sabía que me amaras tanto, ni de esas posiciones. – Apretando la sabana contra su cuerpo encogiéndose en su lugar de la cama. –Todo era nuevo. – Soltando un suspiro.

\- Mabel.... – Tomando con delicadeza su mentón y alzando su rostro. – ¿Segura que estas bien? Haz perdido tu virginidad con una persona que…“Podría ser tu padre” alguien mayor. – Dijo con remordimiento en sus acciones, más cuando vio los chupones fuertes y las leves contusiones en su piel lechosa cuando la agarro de sus caderas y muslos. – Hubiera sido lo correcto que lo tuvieras con… alguien más de tu edad.

\- Bill – Gateo la pequeña colocándose encima de su pecho y besando sus labios en corto. – Me gustas y estoy enamorada de ti, no me arrepiento de haberte dado mi primera vez. Ningún chico podría haberme hecho… sentirme como ayer. Tan amada y protegida. – Ruborizándose. – Yo deseaba hacerlo contigo.

\- Como eres tan fácil de tranquilizarme. – Abrazando a la chica entre sus brazos. – Te amo, te amo, te amo mi Estrella fugaz.

\- Yo haré el desayuno. – Menciono la chica con una actitud animada y con las mejillas rojas como el tomate.

\- ¿Tú lo harás? – Dijo sorprendido.

\- ¡Hey! Estado practicando, mientras no estas. – Comento mientras salía de la cama y tomaba una de las sudaderas del mayor, llegándole a la mitad de los muslos y un poco holgada de los brazos. - ¿Qué quieres?

\- No lo sé. – Dijo embobado por la figura coqueta de la chica portar su ropa de una manera sexy. Lo calentaba mucho y la deseaba. – A ti.

\- ¡Bill! – Le protesto aun roja.

\- Bien, huevos revueltos.

\- Okey, en cinco minutos estará. – Dijo ella corriendo.

\- No me importa que digas “okey” – Sonriendo en grande mientras se recostaba. – Una mañana especial…

Ella salió de la habitación dejando al rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro. Él estaba feliz de disfrutar una noche con la castaña. Ambos lo habían hecho y sin detenerse, se habían amado. Recordarla gemir para él, era un deleite y un sueño hecho realidad.

_Hace tiempo que no tenía una chica a quien amar ni por quien preocuparse, solo su vida había sido él y cuidar de la planta, en estos años. Vagando por las calles y asesinando la gente que le pedían eliminar, sus mismos contratistas. Solo rodeado de dinero, drogas como el tabaco y alcohol. Y siempre desconfiando de las personas a su alrededor._

_Pero la primera vez que vio a Mabel en ese edificio, ella tenía 4 años había llegado con su madre y padre a vivir en ese apartamento. El lugar no era sano para vivir al tener alrededor vecinos problemáticos involucrados en el negocio del placer y las drogas. Siempre que regresaba de su trabajo la encontraba sentada en las escaleras o la orilla del barandal, portando linda ropa y arreglada de su cabello. Pero cuando ella tenía 8 años empezó a ser descuidada y tener presente algún moretón en su rostro o permanecer más tiempo dentro de aquel departamento. Su padre la castigaba dejándola dormir en el pasillo del edificio._

_Había evitado tener contacto con ella, al tener un estilo de vida diferente y una identidad que proteger. Aunque claro la curiosidad de esa niña no tardo cuando tuvo 12 años y empezó a saludarlo y preguntar por lo que hacía. Más solo la ignoraba. Pero no funciono el ignorarla cuando la vio intentando fumar un cigarrillo sin que terminara tosiendo. La única forma de detenerla era quitándole los cigarrillos o pisándolo, para después darle dulces. Una costumbre que fue haciéndose cada día y un poco de palabras. Tal vez, por eso termino siendo esa chica su prioridad en protegerla. A parte de que le gustaba su mirada y esas sonrisas tímidas que le daba._

Bill había hecho un recuento de cada momento y el tiempo que había estado con Mabel. Era ilógico no caer enamorado, pero de una adolescente de 14 años que aún mantiene el pensamiento de una niña. Por mucho que Mabel quisiera actuar madura y vivir en el mundo adulto, no podía ella evitar sacar su lado infantil o su misma curiosidad. Se culpaba de corromper esa inocencia al enseñarle algo tan frívolo y que acabase con la humanidad que tenía. Ella no debía seguir sus pasos de asesino.

\- ¡Bill vete levantando! ¡Ya casi está el desayuno! – Grito la chica desde la cocina.

Quería a Mabel y la amaba, ayer compartieron algo especial y no estaba arrepentido ni la habían pasado mal. Y hoy la seguía amando a esa chica, la deseaba con locura.

Se levantó de la cama y se colocó unos pantalones negros de elástico, decidió no ponerse una camisa quería sorprenderla eran pareja y era normal la poca ropa, una sonrisa en su rostro tenía y una idea se le cruzo en su mente; al relamerse los labios e imaginarse lo que haría en este momento.

Se acercó a la mesita tomando su parche de cuero y saco del paquete otro preservativo guardándolo en el bolsillo, camino hasta donde estaba su adora amante. Escuchándola tararear una canción y mover de forma animada la espátula de un lado a otro, antes de servir el desayuno en dos platos. Tenía todo arreglado en esa pequeña mesa plástica para que desayunaran. La miro desde el marco de la puerta a su adorable castaña, pensando “sería una excelente esposa” cuando le pidiera que se casara con él.

\- Bill, siéntate en un momento lo llevo. – Dijo ella sin voltearlo a ver, solo estando concentrada en preparar el desayuno.

El rubio se sentó y espero paciente a que terminara la adolescente. Observo el lugar donde se estaban quedando, de repente pensó un poco más en su futuro. Necesitarían buscar un hogar en donde vivir por un tiempo, un poco lejos de los molestos vecinos y los barrios bajos. Sin tanta influencia en las drogas o las personas que se dedicaban a la prostitución.

Necesitaba alejar a Mabel lejos de las malas influencias e inscribirla a una escuela, no quería que siguiera sus pasos ni que arriesgara su vida a tan corta edad. Ella era lista, muy lista para dejar desperdiciar su educación. Ella era buena y lo que le enseñaba no era correcto, a pesar de estar orgulloso de su pequeña discípulo.

Sabe que ella buscara vengarse de los sujetos que mataron a su hermano menor, pero no le soltaría la información de aquellos hombres. Ellos no eran hombres comunes y corrientes, ni fáciles de eliminar, para una niña de 14 años. Su jefe buscaría venganza antes de que pudiera razonar y ver el desastre que provocaría.

 _\- No será buena persona si sigue los pasos de un asesino._ – Musito bajo.

Mabel se volteó trayendo los dos platos antes de ponerse más roja como un tomate y ver al rubio semidesnudo, ella se volteó con la mirada agachada y ladeada.

\- ¿Por qué no tienes camisa?

\- ¿Por qué me evitas tu mirada? – Dijo en tono divertido.

\- Yo te hice una pregunta.

\- Y yo te hice otra. – Tomando su brazo para quitarle los platos y abrazar sus caderas, mientras colocaba besos encima de la sudadera en la parte de su abdomen. – Saldré un momento terminando el desayuno.

\- ¿Iras con…? – Pregunto con timidez pensando que sería atrevido decir el nombre de esa persona.

\- Sí, necesito hablar de algo importante. – Comento.

\- De acuerdo. – Agachando la mirada.

\- Descuida no es trabajo, solo son detalles que quiero dejar arreglado. – Dijo.

\- Bien, ve con cuidado. – Dijo ella un poco más tranquila.

\- Me gusta esa mirada. – Acariciando su rostro. – Siéntate, querida.

\- Entonces déjame sentarme.

Bill levanto los dobleces de su sudadera, hasta la altura de su vientre se inclinó colocando un beso suave en su montecito y dando una lamida a sus pequeños pliegues pulidos y rosados. Viéndola retroceder de sorpresa, coloco su mano en su trasero para atraerla y seguir con lo suyo. Paso sus dedos frotando su perla alrededor y escuchando los gemidos cortos de la castaña. La mantuvo unos minutos así, solo viéndola con los cachetes rojos y su boquita entreabierta. Sintiendo sus dedos humedecerse y llenarse de su lubricación.

\- Te gusta mucho querida. – Dando otra lamida larga y lenta.

\- Sí… - Ella gemía tocando sus hebras rubias. – Bill… el des-sayuno… Mmm…

\- Puede esperar… quiero tener a la cocinera – Bajando el dobladillo de su pantalón, dejo al descubierto su enorme erección que iba levantándose de su confinamiento. Sacando el preservativo de su bolsillo, lo rompió liberando el condón y colocándoselo en su miembro erecto. – Acercarte.

Acomodo a la chica en su regazo sentándola a horcajadas encima de su miembro, frotando y guiando la punta a su entrada. La penetro de una sola estocada sujetando sus caderas y guiándola a un vaivén lento que subía y bajaba. Solo frotándose en movimientos de retroceso, suspirando despacio con sus alientos chochando y con los roces sensibles de sus sexos. Ambos se miraban con deseo, ella se sujetó de sus hombros y parte de su cuello aferrándose a sus movimientos; gimiendo y jadeando dulcemente entre llamando su nombre. Su vagina palpitaba entre cada desliz sobre su longitud.

Ambos lo disfrutaban sin pudor, Mabel le gustaba que la cabeza de su pene tocara aquel punto exquisito e íntimo cerca de su útero. De momentos encajaba sus uñas cuando una serie de escalofríos recorrían su columna y la hacían estremecer.

\- Bill… se siente bien, me gusta. – Admitió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y apoyando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Mabel, eres realmente deliciosa… tu vagina no deja de apretar mi pene y recibirme. – Acariciando su espalda con ternura. – Joder, no sé cómo pude terminar con alguien tan hermosa e inocente.

\- ¿Soy hermosa?

\- La más bella dama de mi mundo – Sujetando su trasero y empujando más profundo en cada embestida.

\- Bill… ahh más, más rápido… ahh, siento ese punto. – Aferrándose a su espalda y moviendo sus caderas.

\- ¿Te enojarías mucho si aviento algunas cosas a los lados? – Soltando una risita.

\- Pobre de ti que arruines el desayuno. – Inflando sus mejillas. – No me queme con el aceite para que lo avientes.

\- ¿Oh entonces te quemaste? – Sonriendo seductoramente. – dime ¿dónde?

\- En las manos. – dijo ella.

\- Tus manos deben cuidarse. – Tomando su palma y besando. Mientras seguía empujando sus caderas a un ritmo un poco rápido. – Mabel… quiero cogerte duramente. – Colocando un beso cerca de su cuerpo. – _Pero eso es demasiado para ti, preciosa. –_ Susurro roncamente. – No aguantarías mi pequeña.

\- Me quitare esto… - Dijo de forma atrevida mientras se retiraba la sudadera quedando desnuda de su cuerpo. - ¿Qué piensas ahora? – Dando brincos en su regazo mientras sus senos botaban al ritmo de sus embestidas. – Ah aun… aah crees… que… soy… Ahg de poco… para ti. – Balanceando sus caderas. – Bill… cógeme.

\- Carajo, maldita mocosa. – Soltando un gruñido, empujo los platos a la mitad y la recostó en la mesa. – Eso no se provoca, enserio quieres liberar al demonio.

\- Tú empezaste con follarme, cuando íbamos a desayunar. – Balanceando sus caderas.

\- Sí, pero poner los panques a la mesa es demasiada tentación. – Tomo la mermelada de fresa y con un dedo lo unto en sus pechos, lamiendo el dulce sobre su piel y dejando mordiscos suaves, entre chupando sus pezones.

\- Deja de decirme panque. – Soltando gemidos en cada lamida que daba el rubio, sintiendo su lengua húmeda y como succionaba placenteramente sus senos. – Bill~ no pares… lo que haces me gusta, sigue quiero que me cojas en seco y macizo contra el piso.

\- ¿Otra vez viendo películas prohibidas en la noche? – Cuestiono al escuchar esa frase. – Mabel.

\- Tuve curiosidad. – Dijo ella inocentemente muerta de la vergüenza a recitar ese dialogo.

\- Tan siquiera sabes ¿Qué es coger en seco y macizo contra el piso? – Pregunto divertido de verla roja de las orejas.

\- No

\- Estas pidiéndome sexo duro. – Le dijo seductoramente. – Y claro que lo cumpliré.

Sujeto sus piernas envolviéndolas alrededor de su torso y parte de su cintura, la estaba embistiendo duramente y con rapidez sobre la mesa plástica, mientras mordisqueaba y chupaba sus senos redondos y pleno desarrollo. Viendo esos pequeños montículos botar en cada movimiento brusco de sus golpes.

Sus sexos sonaban entre cada golpe, los testículos del mayor rozando con frecuencia entre las nalgas de la menor por cada empuje. El chirriante sonido de la mesa moverse en cada movimiento y empuje hasta llegar al rincón y golpear con la pared en repetidas ocasiones.

Mabel gritaba muy alto y gemía entrecortado sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, una leve capa de sudor aparecía en su frente junto con el rubio. Sus alientos chocando y jadeando tan audiblemente, ella no paraba de respirar forzadamente del sexo rudo que tenía con el mayor en la mañana.

A la pareja le importaba poco si los vecinos escuchaban los sonidos lascivos del sexo a las 7 de la mañana. Solo estaban ellos tratando de calmar su placer.

\- ¡AAH! ¡BILL! – Grito la menor sintiendo sus fluidos transparentes desbordar en la tabla de la mesa y caer al piso, su vagina se escocia y el agarre fuerte del rubio se cernía sobre ella. – Dios ahh… ah, ah, ah, ah… más, más… Bill… - Soltó gimoteos como plegaria.

Bill la levanto de la mesa teniéndola ahora en sus brazos, cogiéndola con fuerza y bajando sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, ella se movía y cerraba sus ojos aferrándose a sus antebrazos. Los suspiros del rubio eran demasiado audiblemente fuertes y las palabras que murmuraba solo la hacían calentarse y ruborizarse más.

A pesar de que desconocía algunas palabras o el mismo lengua sucio. Cuando mencionaba una parte de su cuerpo y lo que sentía en cada momento. Más tarde le preguntaría que significaba “Poner la masa en el horno con el merengue y hacer muffins o el quiero hacer triangulitos y estrellitas” si en este momento estaban teniendo sexo. Unos minutos de placer intenso y ella sintió su orgasmo invadirle y recorrer su cuerpo, tal como Bill le había explicado.

\- Bill… Estoy llegando… ¡Estoy llegando! – Ella anunció liberando sus fluidos más abundante y goteando de su entrada con el miembro del rubio frotando y cubriéndose de sus líquidos. – Dios… Dios… mm... ¡Ahh! ¡Bill!

\- ¡Ahg!... mierda no dejare de cogerte ¡Mabel! – Él se corrió en el preservativo llenándolo deteniéndose un momento. Entre jadeos envolvió un brazo en la cintura de la menor. Dando embestidas lentas. – Te gusta, sientes como te penetro pequeña. Tú flor me pertenece. – La levanto saliendo de su entrada y retirando el preservativo para tirarlo en la papeleta de la cocina. – Carajo se terminaron los condones. – Besando a la chica en los labios. – Justamente cuando estábamos en un momento excitante.

\- ¿Podemos tener más? – Sugirió la chica. – Solo hay que ir por unos. – Menciono jadeosa la adolescente.

\- Pero, quiero seguir cogiéndote ahora mismo. – Colocando besos en su cuello. – Necesitamos un baño y ahorraremos agua. Así podremos seguir.

\- ¿Bill? – Soltando una risa. – En verdad ¿quieres hacerlo en el baño?

\- Me tienes duro estrellita. – Se quitó los pantalones pateándolos fuera. Llevándola al cuarto del baño. – Claro que lo haremos dentro.

\- ¡Espera el desayuno! – Menciono la castaña. – Bill se enfriara.

\- Luego lo tomaremos. – Adentrándose y cerrando la puerta de golpe y con seguro.

La bajo y la guío a la ducha abriendo las llaves de agua, la acorralo contra la pared de la ducha y se inclinó cogiéndola parada de puntas. La castaña pudo sentir más el miembro del rubio, grueso y venoso. Iniciando un vaivén lento y profundo que rozaba contra las paredes de su vagina. Mabel no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo de pié. Bill no paraba de acariciar su cuerpo y gemir ronco. Aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas. Si no quería despertar a los vecinos, lo consiguió cuando la pequeña grito y jadeo haciendo eco en la habitación.

Era como estar con una máquina de sexo no podía dejar gemir cada vez que empujaba y salía, golpeando su útero y rozando su perla. Sus pechos frotando contra su torso marcado. La levanto de su trasero y sus muslos, ella envolvió sus piernas como pudo clavando sus talones en su espalda baja y continúo embistiéndola con mayor fuerza arremetiéndola contra la pared de las baldosas.

Las uñas de la chica se clavaron en su espalda, arañando y jadeando cerca de su cuello. Ella lloraba y gritaba al sentir un dolor y placer combinado. El miembro del rubio creaba una fricción brusca en su pequeña vagina. Un líquido carmesí recorría en la entrada de la menor, provocando que ella gimiera muy alto y suplicara al rubio que se detuviera.

\- Bill, Bill, Bill… ahh… para… por favor ¡Ahh! – Sintiendo el aumento de sus empujes y como sus manos sujetaban su cadera. Se irguió y lloraba al aumento de su ritmo en su entrada. Escuchaba al rubio gemir y rugir salvajemente.

\- Eres mía. – Susurro el mayor. - ¿Quién te está cogiendo?

\- ¡TÚ! – Ella admitió con un sonrojo y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. - ¡BILL!

\- Carajo… ahh, maldita sea tú vagina es muy suave. – Las gotas de sangre caían perdiéndose en lavado del agua. Estaba consciente de que la lastimaba, pero no podía detenerse. Nuevamente la sentía húmeda y temblando de su cuerpo, había llegado a otro orgasmo. Siendo los roces más placenteros y lubricados.

\- ¡Oh Dios!… Bill – Sintiendo espasmos en su vientre y un punto placentero en su interior. - ¡AAH! Más… más rápido… no pares… ¡AAHG!

\- Lo siento Mabel. – Cambiando de posición al arrodillarse y bajarla poniéndola en cuatro para enterrarse más profundo y arremeterla con fuerza contra el suelo, escuchándola gritar.

\- ¡DIOS! ¡BILL! ¡AHH! ¡POR FAVOR! – Ella gemía descontrolada sintiendo el pene del mayor golpear su punto G y llevarla a un orgasmo placentero al punto del extasis, las gotas de sangre mezcladas con sus fluidos y el semen bajaban. – por favor… por favor… p-poor… f-fav-oor…. Aahh ah… - Apretando sus manos. – Estoy llegando… Bill… me vengo… Mmm…

\- Terminare dentro. – Susurro mordiendo su lóbulo. – No te preocupes…

\- Espera… - Dijo ella preocupada de que terminara dentro.

\- Tranquila. – Dio unas cuatro embestidas profundas antes de liberar un líquido caliente en su útero. Ella estaba respirando fuerte con su pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente. Se movió lentamente mientras besaba su espalda y sus hombros. Antes de tomar su rostro y darle un beso caluroso y apasionado. De su entrada desbordaba cayendo lo sobrante de su semen en el piso de la ducha.

Ambos respiraba agitados y con los corazones latiendo, los besos apasionados no se hicieron esperar ni las miradas. No querían que acabase su momento íntimo. Habían compartido todo en ese pequeño tiempo. Los suspiros se escuchaban y sus jadeos. 

\- Mabel… - Besando su frente. – Te amo demasiado.

\- Lo sé. – Abrazándose. – Yo también te amo, Bill.

Salieron unos minutos después de la ducha, ya limpios de sus cuerpos, aunque no podían dejar de acariciarse en cada momento mientras se ponían ropa, teniendo entre momentos un sexo oral entre ellos. Disfrutaron el resto de su mañana consumiendo el desayuno frío, entre risas y sonrisas.

Bill se apresuró con lo que debía hacer tenía que hablar cuanto antes con Tony, tenía que contar su plan y dejar un fondo para Mabel. Su trabajo era peligroso y no sabría cuando terminaría en una herida grave que le imposibilitara continuar o peor vivir.

Antes de irse vio a Mabel que se recostaba en la cama con sus piernas cerradas y una mano sobre su intimidad. Él se acercó preocupado de haberla lastimado de más en su zona. Ella le sonrió diciendo que estaba bien.

\- Regresare pronto. – Colocando un beso en su frente. – Tranquila regresare y estaremos juntos.

\- Bill… te amo. – Dijo la castaña.

\- Yo también.

\- Regresa a casa. – Sonriendo. – Tú hogar… es conmigo.

\- Claro que es contigo. – Besando sus labios. – Eres mía… al igual que yo soy tuyo.

[▲]

Tony se encontraba esa mañana en su restaurante, mientras le cortaban el pelo. Se sorprendió de ver a Bill en la mañana en su negocio. Por lo general solo él aparecía cuando había un trato o un trabajo que hacer. Despidió a su peluquero y le dijo que le llamaría cuando terminara el asunto. Le hizo una seña para que el rubio entrara viéndolo caminar a paso lento, lo saludo llamando su atención, vio en él que traía una media sonrisa, antes de tocar los cochinitos de adorno que tenía en su repisa.

\- Mejores que la gente, ¿no?

\- Eso yo te lo dije – Soltando una leve carcajada. – Aun no lo olvidas, eh el día que llegaste aquí ¿lo recuerdas? – Soltando una risa. – Eras solo un adolescente rebelde.

\- Sí

\- ¿Tienes algún problema?, Bill.

\- No – Respondió.

\- Agarra esa silla y toma asiento. – Dijo Tony mientras sacaba una cajetilla con cigarrillos y le ofrecía uno al rubio, el cual tomo gustoso. – Te noto ¿contento? Acaso conociste a una dama.

\- Tal vez. – Menciono. – Posiblemente…

\- ¿Cuidado con las chicas Cipher? Ya te lo dije.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo. – Pero ella no es una mujer, de esas. Tal vez sea damita pero es muy hermosa e inocente.

\- Mmm… ¿Alguien de la otra clase? – Recordando la primera novia que tuvo el rubio.

\- No – dijo. – Pero tampoco empezare a criticar o decir de donde viene o que fue anteriormente. – Comento un poco molesto al saber que Tony buscaba como catalogar a Mabel.

\- Está bien no tocare ese tema.

\- Tony, vine aquí… porque. – Dijo un poco nervioso en lo que diría. – Estuve pensando un poco, y ya llevo unos días haciéndolo. – Tomando una calada de su cigarrillo. – Tony… si un día algo me sucede, y yo… no pueda.

\- Oye Bill – Hablo sorprendido el hombre mayor. – Nunca sucederá… no te ocurrida nada. Eres indestructible. – Diciendo con una expresión de asombro. – Las balas se te resbalan, eres imposible de matar casi juegas con tus enemigos. Eres el mejor asesino profesional…

\- Tony.– Le interrumpió y hablo más calmado. – Estuve pensando en mi dinero y el hecho que no lo he tocado en este tiempo.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Recuerdas… la niña que traje hace unos días?

\- Sí. – Recordando a la castaña de ojos avellanados.

\- Se llama… Mabel Pines. – dijo Bill en un tono serio. – Si algo llegara ocurrir… yo quisiera, que tú le dieras mi dinero.

\- Puedes contar conmigo, Bill. – Dijo Preocupado el hombre mayor, jamás había tenido esta conversación con Bill y esperaba no tenerla. Aun recordaba cuando Phill hizo lo mismo. Era como un maldito sello de muerte, de que algo muy malo se acercaba en ellos.

\- Otra cosa, Tony. – Dijo Bill. - ¿Sabes dónde hacer… aretes?

\- ¿Aretes? Estás seguro… es una fabricación muy íntima. – Dijo Tony intrigado en la petición del rubio. Un regalo personal como esos aretes, no los entrega un asesino a una mujer cualquiera. Solo significaba una cosa. – Debes quererla mucho para hacer eso.

\- Es la indicada y no puedo perder un segundo más. – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera. – La amo con toda mi alma.

**[** **▲]**

Mabel había salido del apartamento dejando una carta encima de la mesa con una bolsa de papel, esperando que Bill la tomara y decidiera que hacer. Ella se vistió formal para la situación usando una falda negra, medias de lycra café oscuro, una blusa blanca y un suéter gris. Llevaba un gorro de lana rojo y su collar de gargantilla de estrella fugaz. Tomo uno lentes oscuros y salió con sus botines oscuros lustrados. Si algo había aprendido de Bill era tener una presentación impecable para su misión.

Se acercó a una tienda a ordenar una pizza y a la frutería a comprar un poco de fruta entre bebidas. Espero afuera a que llegara ese maldito sujeto y sus compañeros. Un auto azul oscuro apareció y Wirt y sus secuaces salieron a prisa ingresando al edificio. Estaba lista para seguirlos, pero noto que el sujeto de cabello castaño oscuro bajaba de regreso para avisarle a su chofer que se retirada.

Mabel estaba nerviosa que tuvo que dar la vuelta para que no la viera, cuando noto que ingreso al edificio ella lo siguió. A paso sigiloso paso por la puerta notando que él se iba por el elevador, ella paso la comida a un lado del detector de metales, antes de que los guardias preguntaran a donde iba.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Dijo un oficial obeso.

\- Entrega especial al cuarto 4602. – Colocándome en mi papel de repartidor.

\- Firma aquí. – Entregándole la bitácora.

Mabel vigilaba a todo movimiento a Wirt antes de verlo que le decía a su compañero, que iría al sanitario. Ella cuando tuvo acceso a moverse dentro en el edificio, camino siguiendo al sujeto. En cuanto llego al sanitario de hombres, abrió la puerta y busco con la mirada a Wirt revisando los cubículos hasta llegar uno cerrado. Supuso que ahí se encontraría el sujeto. Antes de que ella revisara el cubículo, él apareció detrás de la puerta sorprendiéndola con un fuerte sonido en sus zapatos.

Su expresión denotaba una mirada frívola y escalofriantemente seria. Caminando a paso cauteloso y llevando su pulcro traje beige con la camisa abierta de los tres botones superiores. Su cabello despeinado y sus ojos cenizos viendo de pies a cabeza a la pequeña.

\- ¿Con que entrega especial? – Hablo el sujeto. – Déjame adivinar. – Mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pastillero con sus drogas. – ¿Comida china o tailandesa quizás? – Sacando una capsula y quebrándola dentro de su boca para absorber los placebos y la droga de la heroína, cocaína y crack. – Ya lo tengo. – Entonando emoción en la énfasis de sus palabras. - Comida italiana.

Mabel le asustaba ver esa personalidad extraña del sujeto, sabía que estaba en peligro y se había metido en un buen lío del cual no podría escapar.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, linda?

\- Mabel…

\- Mabel. – Lo menciono como si fuera un nombre interesante. Se lavó el rostro y se lo seco mientras tosía un poco, aun con la sensación de la dosis sobrante que tomo. – Mabel, quiero… quiero que coloques esa maldita bolsa en el suelo y la deslices aquí.

Ella obedeció con temor colocándolo en el suelo y empujándolo, antes de levantarse y sentir su mirada cristalizarse.

\- Muy bien. – Dijo sacando una revolver de su costado dando un giro en el remache alimentador de balas. – Ahora, quiero que me digas todo sobre la comida italiana, incluyendo el nombre del cocinero que preparo esto.

\- Nadie me mando. – Dijo ella con voz rasposa. – Yo hago mi negocio por mí misma.

\- Ah entonces es… un problema personal entre tú y yo, ¿no? – dijo Wirt sorprendido viendo a la adolescente llorar en silencio. - ¿Qué maldita y asquerosa cabronada hice ahora?

\- Mataste a mi hermano. – Dijo ella.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo Wirt, inclinándose cerca de la chica y acariciando su rostro. - ¿Tú quieres unírtele? – Viéndola rechazar con temor en sus ojos levemente infantiles. Le gustaba esa expresión en esa adolescente. – Siempre es lo mismo. Solamente cuando empiezas a tenerle miedo a la muerte, es cuando aprendes a apreciar la vida. – Tocando con un dedo sus labios rosados. - ¿Te gusta la vida, cariño?

\- Sí. – Dijo ella entre lágrimas.

\- Me alegra. – Dijo Wirt con su mirada helada. – Porque no siento ningún placer en quitarle la vida a una persona que no lo aprecia. – Pasando el cañón de la pistola por todo su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios. – Podría joderte antes. – Menciono con descaro empujando la punta de la pistola en su boca. – Sí me entretienes y me das algo verdaderamente bueno. – Apretando sus mejillas. – Tal vez reconsidere dejarte levemente ilesa con una pierna disparada y cojeando con tus piernas escurriendo mi semen.

\- ¡Wirt! – Entro uno de sus secuaces siendo Tom. – Carajo, te he estado buscando por todos lados.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo molesto. – Estoy ocupado. – Volteándose a su compañero para mostrarle a la chica.

\- Wirt… es Marco. – Dijo dolido el peli rosado. – Esta muerto. – Menciono con una voz cruda y sin poder creerlo. – Marco hacia una compra para nosotros con el chino, pero ellos no tuvieron nada que ver. – Continuo. – Me dijeron que vino un tipo de afuera, era un profesional. Fue muy rápido sus movimientos, casi como una sombra. Salió quien sabe de dónde. – Dijo. - ¡Bum! Mato al chino en dos segundos. – Viendo la expresión de impresión de Wirt. – Luego Marco dijo: Soy policía, lo que el sujeto se volteó y le dijo: Ni mujeres ni niños. Y después le disparo.

\- Carajo. – Dijo Wirt sintiendo una temblares en su cuerpo.

\- Yo creo que fue personal. – Comento.

\- La muerte esta… muy caprichosa el día de hoy. – dijo Wirt viendo a Mabel con enojo. Camino enseguida de Tom antes de apuntarle con el arma. Estaba listo para dispararle, pero Tom lo detuvo.

\- Maldición Wirt… ¿Qué haces? es una niña. – Dijo él.

\- Tom – Redirigiendo la pistola en él. – La muerte, ¿lo oyes?

\- Claro que sí, Wirt. – Menciono. – Solo cálmate.

\- ¿Podrías escoltar a Mabel a mi oficina?

\- Wirt.

\- ¡La quiero en mi oficina! – Dijo fúrico en su voz.

\- Está bien, Wirt. – Dijo un poco asustado Tom.

Wirt se retiró de los sanitarios dejando a Mabel aterrada y presa del miedo, mientras que Tom la llevaba a la oficina de Wirt con una navaja atrás de su espalda. Tenía que tener precaución con ella.

[▲]

Bill regresaba al apartamento después de cometer los primero asesinatos de los sujetos que acabaron con la familia de la castaña. Pero noto que había encima de la mesa una carta de Mabel, encima del conejito y una bolsa café con dinero. Él leyó la nota y temió por lo peor.

**_Querido Bill_ **

**_He encontrado a los sujetos que mataron a mi hermano. Su jefe es Norman Wirt y está en el control de drogas en el cuarto 4602. Yo los voy a matar por mí misma. Si algo sale mal en este asunto, te dejo 20 mil dólares sobre la mesa, es para un contrato. 5 mil dólares por cabeza, ¿cierto? Sé que me voy a sentir bien después de esto. Bill, yo te amo y no estás obligado a salvarme, lo siento por todas las molestias que te cause y el egoísmo que te tuve al quedarme a tu lado. Gracias por amarme y enseñarme_ **

**_Te quiere, Mabel._ **

\- Mabel… - Apretó la nota y no perdió el tiempo en salir.

[▲]

Llegando en un taxi arribo en el edificio y entro con rapidez evadiendo la seguridad, golpeando a los sujetos y noqueándolos al primer golpe.

Mientras tanto Mabel se encontraba en la oficina de Wirt mientras Tom, Malky y Benny revisaban la bolsa donde contenía las armas.

\- Dos de 9 milímetros, dos cartuchos con balas, una navaja de asalto de hoja gruesa y oscura y otra revolver. – Dijo Malky colocando las armas en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué planeabas hacer con todo esto, niña? – Dijo Tom intrigado.

\- De seguro quería acabar con el edificio. – Dijo Benny.

\- Con razón Wirt, esta encabronado. – Menciono Tom. – Él no tendrá misericordia si ve esto.

En un instante entro el rubio disparando a los tres sujetos, dos en el cráneo y otro en el pecho, causándoles la muerte inminente.

\- ¡BILL! - Grito la chica.

Mabel se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia Bill saltando a sus brazos, siendo recibida por el rubio, siendo alzada y escuchando un suspiro de alivio por parte del parchado. Ambos sentían un alivio estando cerca del uno con el otro.

Ellos salieron lo más rápido del edificio regresando al taxi, donde la tuvo en su regazo abrazada consolándola un poco.

\- Usted dijo que no tardaría y ya son más de diez minutos. Que no ve que es un edificio federal. – Dijo molesto.

\- Hice lo que pude. – Dijo abrazando a Mabel con fuerza. – Ahora conduzca.

En cuanto regresaron al apartamento Bill no soltó a Mabel de su mano, hace un momento iba perderla. La adolescente se acercó y lo abrazo rompiendo a llorar.

\- Perdón – Musito la chica enterrada en su torso. – Pensé que podría con ellos.

\- Mabel – Inclinándose a la chica. – Por poco y te pierdo… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo? eran segundos los que tu vida corría en ese peligro.

\- ¡Iba vengarme de Wirt!

\- ¡Y YO TE IBA PERDER! – Grito soltando un sollozo. Cayendo de rodillas en el suelo. – Te ibas a ir de mi lado… iba perderte.

\- Bill

\- Mabel – Abrazándola con sus fuerzas. – Sí tu morías… yo volvería a ser lo mismo.

\- No, Bill… tienes mucho por vivir. – Menciono ella. – Yo estaba preparada para morir.

\- Como esperas que lo haga, si no estará la persona que más amo y quiero que esté a mi lado.

\- ¿Eh? – Sonrojándose – Bill.

\- Aún es muy pronto para que te cases. – Dijo mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo una caja oscura. – Pero no para esto. – Mostrando unos aretes con un cristal que contenía un poco de sangre.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Mabel Pines… esto es un trato de asesino a amante. – Dijo con una voz seria y profunda. – Quiero que permanezcas a mi lado. Que seas mi única pareja en todo.

\- ¿Aunque sea menor? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Cuatro años no es mucho. – Dijo. – Pero lo podemos dejar a tres. – Comento.

\- Siento que he hecho algo malo en obligarte que te quedes conmigo. – Dijo ella, tomando los aretes.

\- Lo único que hiciste es enamorarme y darme el inicio de una familia. – Dijo.

\- ¿Familia?

\- Sí, Tú y yo, Phill. – Comento. – Claro que el lugar donde vivamos tendrá que tener un patio para plantar a Phill si quiere tener raíces y crecer.

\- Por fin te decidiste a plantarlo. – Dijo sorprendida. – Espera… ¿dijiste un lugar para vivir?

\- Sí. – Colocando un beso en sus labios. – Una casa, necesito que retomes tus estudios. Yo me alejare de esta profesión… - Dijo. – No sería buen ejemplo para más adelante, si sigo matando gente.

\- ¿Ejemplo?

\- Niños

\- ¿Niños? – Dijo ruborizada.

\- Sí, un bebé. – Comento. – No sería un excelente esposo si ellos me ven traer armas. – Sonriendo suavemente. – Mabel… quiero estar contigo.

\- Bill… - Sonrojándose de sus mejillas.

\- Por cierto.

Se levantó a ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua y entregarle a la chica dos pastillas de color rosada.

\- Toma la primera dosis y la otra en 12 horas. – Viendo a la chica tomarse la pastilla. – Muy bien.

\- ¿Por qué me das esto? No estoy enferma. – Dijo la chica.

\- No lo estás, pero aun eres muy joven y no estás lista para tener un bebé.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Aunque… más adelante tal vez empezare a regarte y plantar unas semillas, para tener raíces. – Comento un poco pensativo. – Quiero tener algo contigo más adelante. Pero no quiero adelantar eso, es muy pronto para ti.

\- Mm… oxigenado estuviste planeando todo esto en el tiempo que me fui.

\- No – Dijo. – En realidad lo llevo planeando hace dos meses. – Llevándose una mano en la barbilla. – Pero no pensé que la tensión y la calentura nos ganara.

\- Bill.

\- Serás mi mujer, así que negarte sería que me dieras un tiro en la cabeza. – Menciono. – No soportaría que estuvieras con otro hombre.

\- ¡Bill! – Tomándolo del rostro. – Te amo demasiado. – Colocando un beso. – Y si quiero estar a tu lado.

\- Eso esperaba escuchar hermosa. – Tomándola entre sus brazos y alzándola, mientras la besa con ternura. – Mabel entonces, ¿aceptas ser mía?

\- Sí.

\- Perfecto – Dijo emocionado. – Porque cuando tengas 18 años, no saldrás corriendo cuando te traiga el anillo.

\- Y si veo… a alguien que me guste y me propone matrimonio antes que tú.

\- Entonces… - Susurrando en su oído. – _Me obligaras a utilizar otros métodos._

\- En cuanto veníamos al apartamento, se me hizo muy lindo el chico de la frutería. – Dijo la pequeña. – Podría salir con él.

\- Vamos a la habitación a resolver este problema, luego me dices si sigues pensando que si es lindo todavía el chico de la frutería. – Retirándose el saco la gabardina y parte del cinturón de su pantalón. 

\- No hay condones… - Sintió un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Claro que hay bastante. – Llevándola a la habitación. – Los suficientes para hacerte saber lo mucho que me gustas.

[▲]

En la tarde-noche Tony se encontraba ocupado revisando unos documentos. Le había intrigado el nombre de Mabel Pines. Busco sus datos con uno de sus informantes y descubrió un poco de su vida y las personas que estaban relacionadas con ella.

\- Debo hacer unas cuantas llamadas. – Revisando el historial de su padre. – Ay, Bill… en que lío te metiste.

Unas horas después llego a su restaurante Wirt con sus guardaespaldas, había interrumpido la celebración de uno de sus sobrinos. Él tuvo que despachar a su gente para recibir al sujeto.

Wirt dejo su revólver y otras dos armas antes de sentarse en la mesa para hablar con Tony.

\- Le tengo mucho respeto a tu negocio Tony. – Menciono Wirt cabreado de su actitud y con la paciencia por los suelos. – Si has matado para nosotros y estamos agradecidos por el excelente servicio y limpieza. Siempre hemos quedado satisfechos. – Viendo los globos. – Pero hoy es diferente, y será muy, muy difícil para mí.

\- Wirt

-Déjame terminar. – Golpeando con un puño la mesa. – Disculpa mi mal humor. – Sacando las fotografías. – ¡MI HOMBRE FUE ASESINADO AQUÍ EN TÚ ZONA! – Frotando su mano en su rostro. – Y los malditos chinos me dicen, que el limpiador tenia aspecto de un hombre parchado y de actitud seria. Así que pensamos que Tony podría saber algo.

\- Wirt espera…

\- Dije que me dejes terminar. – Haciendo un gesto con sus manos. – Aun ahí más, y creo que esto te va encantar. – Medio sonriente. – Pocas horas después… una pequeña de 14 o 15 años de edad, viene a mi oficina armada hasta los dientes con fina intención de matarme y mandarme al puto infierno. – Continuo. - Y adivina ¿quién vino a la mitad de la tarde, para recogerla precisamente a mi edificio?

Tony sabían que Bill había dejado muchas huellas, esto era un enorme problema.

\- Nada más ni nada menos que el mismo limpiador parchado. – Dijo sorprendido con una sonrisa cínica. – Me muero por conocerlo.

.

.

.

Palabras: 5,816

Nota: No puede ser que no vean los avisos :v


	10. Despedida

**Advertencia:** Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

**┏━━━━━•°•°•** **❈•°•°•** **━━━━━┓**

**Capítulo IX: Despedida**

**┗━━━━━•°•°•** **❈•°•°•** **━━━━━┛**

La mañana siguiente se encontraba Bill se había levantado en un estado de alerta, con la frente sudorosa y su corazón latiendo. Noto que a su lado se encontraba la castaña dormitando a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro. El rubio se calmó un poco y se acercó a la chica acariciando su rostro con delicadeza y depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Ella despertó envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello y empujándolo en el colchón para besarlo rápido y reír suavemente entre su boca.

\- Buenos días, querido Bill. – Dijo ella mostrando los aretes que portaba y con el rostro cubierto de un sonrojo.

\- Buenos días, querida Mabel. – Pasando sus manos por su espalda.

\- Tranquilo – Tocando su pecho mientras apoyaba su cabeza escuchando sus latidos. - ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Hacía tiempo que no me quedaba dormido mucho tiempo. – Viendo que el sol estaba en su punto alto.

\- Son apenas las 9 de la mañana – Dijo ella con las mejillas rojas por la timidez. – Pensé en quedarnos a dormir más tiempo.

\- Eso no es bueno – Dijo con una sonrisa. – ¿Lo sabes?

\- Roncas mucho. – Dijo la adolescente.

\- ¿Yo ronco?

\- Como un bebé. – Dijo la castaña.

\- Debiste despertarme. – Frunciendo levemente el ceño y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- No lo creo. – Volviendo a besar sus labios en un rápido movimiento. – Voy a comprar unas cosas para el desayuno, no hicimos el mandado ayer. – Saliendo de la cama con su leve desnudez mientras caminaba a tomar ropa y una toalla. – Deberías dormir un poco más querido.

\- No lo haré si no estás.

\- Vamos regresare en tan solo 15 minutos. – Dijo la castaña.

\- No olvides la clave al salir, Estrella fugaz.

\- Dos golpes, luego uno y otros dos. – Dijo la chica viendo al rubio con una mirada tierna.

\- Muy bien, Estrella. – dijo el rubio devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En cuanto la adolescente entro a bañarse, el asesino no dudo en estirarse y recostarse con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro colocando una mano donde estaba el lugar de la chica. Amaba mucho a Mabel y le estaba gustando a despertar con la castaña a su lado, regalándole sonrisas dulces y besos que podían iniciar un acto cariñoso o uno lujurioso.

\- En unos pocos años serás mi esposa. – Musito.

[…]

Mabel se había colocado el vestido rosa que Bill le regalo y unas medias de nylon color piel, entres usando su calzado favorito; sus botines oscuros. Cepillo su cabellera y coloco su gargantilla en su cuello, un poco de brillo en los labios y estaba lista para salir. Paso enseguida de la habitación y vio al rubio durmiendo plácidamente, ella se acercó y lo tapo nuevamente con la manta antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Tomo el dinero suficiente y salió directo a la tienda de la esquina. Solo le llevaría unos pocos minutos. Recogió unos cuantos huevos, leche, pan, jamón y eligió una tarta de fresa que no pudo evitar en pedir ante su antojo de dulces. Sabía que Bill protestaría pero si llegaba a enojarse, usaría un método para contentarlo y tal vez convencerlo de tener uno o dos dulces para ella.

La castaña con una enorme sonrisa recogió los productos, convencida de que tenía todo lo necesario para preparar el desayuno para ellos. A veces no dejaba de soñar despierta en todo lo que Bill le había dicho y prometido, se imaginaba una vida de pareja casada viviendo en un lugar tranquilo, en su propia casa, Phill siendo el árbol que sería y con raíces, tendrían una mascota si se pudiese un cerdito al cual nombrarían Pato. Ellos serían una pareja feliz creciendo juntos, amándose en todo momento y posiblemente… teniendo hijos.

Ella doblo la esquina hasta adentrarse al edificio de apartamentos, la mañana era fresca y semi nublado permitiendo el paso de los rayos del sol. Estaba tan metida en su sueño que no se dio cuenta de la solemne presencia de un hombre de cabello marrón oscuro, anunciando el inicio de un preludio de una pesadilla.

Mabel subía las escaleras de forma de prisa intentando llegar con Bill, quería despertarlo con un rico desayuno. En cuanto llego a su piso sintió unas manos cubrir su boca y sujetarla de los brazos y cadera quitándole la bolsa de su mandado. Un grupo de 8 hombres corpulentos con pasamontaña que cubrían su rostro y trajes oscuros similares a un equipo de brigada policiaca, la tenían sujeta mientras que su líder le daba instrucciones. Mabel estaba asustada ante todo lo que ocurría y lo único que quería era regresar con Bill. 

\- A partir de ahora ni un ruido, contestaras mis preguntas con la cabeza ¿entendiste? – Dijo el hombre en un tono autoritario que provocaba intimidación. Para ver a la adolescente asentir. - ¿Está solo? – Viendo a la chica asentir en forma afirmativa. - ¿Te está esperando? – Viéndola que respondía en un sí. - ¿Tienes llave para entrar al apartamento? – La pequeña alzo su mano para mostrar la llave, llegándosela a quitar. - ¿Tienen una clave para que sepa que eres tú? – Ella tardo un poco en responder antes de verla asentir en forma afirmativa. - ¿Cuál es?

La castaña se le permitió alzar la mano, ella llevo un puño a la pared tocando dos veces, luego otros dos golpes fuertes y al finalizar con un larga pausa un golpe. Ellos tomaron la clave y el líder hizo una seña con sus manos para pasar la información de la clave de la puerta y llamar a cuatro de sus hombres a posicionarse en los alrededores, bloqueando toda vía de escape.

Mabel miraba asustada todo lo que hacían, esperaba que ninguno de ellos dañase a Bill. Vio que uno de los sujetos toco la puerta y espero pacientemente a ver si había funcionado. El líder llamo en una radio a su jefe.

\- Grupo Alfa, estamos en posición y listos para entrar. – Avisando y en espera de la orden del sujeto de operación.

\- Tengan cuidado. – Dijo Wirt de una forma no tan convencida de que su equipo supiera tener cautela con un asesino profesional. A lo que había escuchado el fácilmente puede eliminar a 20 hombres en tan solo minutos.

Uno de los hombres coloco la llave del apartamento y abrió la puerta de forma rápida, el lugar parecía silencioso y sin ningún rastró de amenaza. Avanzaron a la entrada caminando por el pasillo del recibidor. Uno hizo la seña para que avanzaran los otros tres y terminaran de entrar al apartamento.

De repente un portazo se escuchó y los sonidos de los rifles de asalto y las balas a quema ropa se escucharon dentro de la habitación. Mabel gritaba asustada siendo cubierto sus sonidos por la mano que cubría su boca, ella lloraba desconsolada y se retorcía en su agarre. Los disparos cesaron y el líder pregunto alterado lo que sucedía, moviendo y empujando a los otros dos.

\- ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! – Empujando a su compañero.

En cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió revelando los cadáveres agujerados de sus compañeros y un charco de sangre en ellos.

\- ¡Carajo! – Grito el hombre, tomando su radio e informando a su jefe. – Grupo Alfa. Hay cuatro hombres muertos.

\- Se los dije. – Dijo Wirt cabreado de la paciencia antes de voltearse a una mujer de cabellera rosada que tenía el rostro moreteado. – ¡Pyronica! - Ella levanto la vista viendo al hombre de traje. – Tráeme a todos.

\- … ¿A todos? – Pyronica miro asustada al hombre, había perdido a su novio en el asesinato de ayer y había sido golpeada por Wirt por estar dentro del negocio de los asesinatos.

\- ¡A TODOS! – Grito Wirt en estado fúrico y con el rostro e hirviendo de ira.

En cuestión de minutos habían reunido a toda la policía, y el reforzamiento armado del departamento. Varios hombres subieron al piso pasando por enseguida de la chica que tenía retenida. Todos colocándose en posición para disparar y unos colocándose a la entrada del apartamento, uno de los hombres entro buscando al sujeto entre los cadáveres.

El rubio se encontraba en el techo aferrado a una viga metálica, apunto con su pistola de cañón largo apuntando a su yugular. Disparo causándole un desangramiento mayor y disparando su espalda, se inclinó completamente a mitad de la puerta y disparo de forma rápida a cinco hombres, un sexto escapo de sus manos cuando él le disparo con una metralleta hiriéndolo del omoplato y el musculo bicipital. Él rubio recobro su postura y disparo directo a su cabeza causándole al instante la muerte. Regreso a su posición para bajar de la viga un poco adolorido y sangrando, pero eso no lo detendría de recuperar lo que es suyo.

\- …Maldición. – Dijo el líder del escuadrón temblando de sus manos. Estaba a punto de llamarle a Wirt, pero decidió hacerlo a su manera. – Echa un vistazo. – Diciendo a uno de sus hombres.

\- ¿Yo? – Señalándose.

\- Sí, tú imbécil. – Dijo.

El hombre empezó avanzar con cautela hacia el inicio del pasillo antes de caminar al apartamento, en ese momento sintió la punta del cañón de una pistola semí automática en su frente.

\- No te muevas. – Ordeno frívolamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el líder. - ¿Puedes verlo? – Viendo a su compañero asentir.

\- Es él. – dijo en un tono bajo. – Me está apuntando la cabeza con su arma.

Todos retrocedieron del miedo que infligía el rubio ya que había acabado con 10 hombres en tan poco tiempo. Mabel gritaba entre murmullos y protestaba en su agarre, arañando el brazo del sujeto.

\- Está bien, nadie se mueva. – Dijo el líder en un hilo de voz lleno de pánico.

\- Suelten a la chica. – Ordeno el rubio con su ojo ambarino oscuro.

\- Tómelo con calma, señor. – Trato de dialogar con el asesino pero el insistía.

\- ¡Suelten a la chica! – Demando el rubio pegando el cañón en la frente del sujeto.

\- Muy bien, va ir la niña con usted. – Dijo rendido el líder con temor de perder a otro compañero. – Suéltenla.

El hombre la soltó recibiendo de parte de la adolescente un escupitajo y un golpe. Ella camino tambaleándose del miedo y del terror que sentía en ese momento, intentando llegar hacia Bill. En cuanto dio la vuelta sus ojos se cristalizaron y fue abrazarlo, sintiendo un agarre rápido de su cintura. Bill la vio un momento con su rostro estaba cubierto de cortes y magulladuras de sangre y su hombro no dejaba de sangrar.

\- B-Bill…

\- Toma el hacha que está en la pared. – Le indico el arma que estaba sobre la repisa contra incendios. – Agárrala.

Mabel obedeció sacudiendo su vestido y corriendo abrir la compuerta para sacarla de la repisa y tomarla. Mientras que Bill tomaba del chaleco al hombre de la brigada.

\- Tú vienes con nosotros. – Tirando y usándolo como escudo, asegurándose que Mabel entrara al apartamento. En cuanto llego a la puerta disparo a la toma de agua contra incendios y después a su alrededor, creando una pantalla de agua que cubriera su identidad, dejando al sujeto afuera y cerrando la puerta.

\- ¡Lo mato! – Dijo el líder yendo enfurecido y dando la orden de disparar. - ¡Cabrón mal nacido!

Todos disparando a fuego causando daños fuera y por dentro del apartamento, Mabel gritaba aterrada mientras que Bill la tomaba y la llevaba lejos de los disparos. Antes de regresar y disparar a través de los agujeros matando a otros dos hombres. Los sujetos dejaron de disparar y regresaron a su escondite.

\- ¡Cierren esa maldita agua, carajo!

\- ¡Sí!

Bill se acercó a la castaña y tiro de su brazo.

\- Ven – Quintándole el hacha de las manos. – No hay tiempo.

\- ¡Wirt, estamos fritos, estamos fritos! – Dijo el líder del escuadrón en la radio. - ¡Esto está muy mal por aquí!, ¡Manden hombres! ¡Repito! ¡Manden más hombres!

Bill se acercó a su maletín a tomar todas sus armas y cargarse de todo el armamento posible, mientras que la adolescente sollozaba e intentaba cargar y armar una que otra pistola que él rubio le pasaba.

\- Te juro que no sé lo que paso. – Dijo desesperada la chica y aterrada. – Bill, lo siento. No me lo esperaba, no los vi llegar. – Derramando lágrimas. – Fui hacer las compras y… cuando volví ellos me agarraron y me rodearon. – Viendo al rubio equiparse con explosivos.

\- Mabel, no te acerques a la ventana. – dijo seriamente viendo la planta encima.

\- Phill – Dijo ella.

\- Shh... – Le acallo con un dedo antes de apuntar con una pistola arriba y acercarse con el hacha a un costado de la ventana. Tiro el hacha al otro extremo de la habitación asegurando el perímetro. Vio que nada había sucedido, se movió rápida para tomar la planta y las balas aparecieron.

Mabel se cubrió el rostro y atrás de un mueble para evitar ser rozada por las balas. Bill estando en el suelo se arrastró con la planta en sus manos a un rincón. Luces rojas buscaban sus cuerpos, estaban rodeados de francotiradores.

\- Bill… ¡Bill! – Llamo la pequeña asomándose detrás de un sillón. Vio al rubio hacerle una seña para que se acercara a donde se encontraba.

 _\- Ven aquí._ – Le llamo en voz baja. Confiando en la delgada figura de la chica en esquivar las luces y gatear por el suelo hasta llegar con él.

En cuanto la pequeña llego fue abrazada de inmediato por el rubio quien le susurro en su oído lo que sucedía.

\- Son francotiradores. – Dijo él jadeante. – Creo que olvide decirte de ellos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Sígueme.

En cuanto ceso el agua del pasillo, el líder del escuadrón ordeno a los hombres que habían llegado a informar el asunto.

\- Hay que sacar ese cabrón del apartamento. – Dijo.

\- ¿Y la niña? – Dijo uno de los de su equipo.

\- Mátenla.

Bill y Mabel llegaron a la cocina con algunas cosas encima. El rubio con su fuerza tiro los muebles creando una pequeña barricada. La castaña miraba asombrada por la situación; estaban casi acorralados en las ventanas estaban rodeados de francotiradores y de seguro en la escalera contra incendios los esperaban.

\- ¿Cómo saldremos?

\- No te preocupes, de eso yo me encargo. – Dijo, tomando su arma y disparando alrededor del conducto de ventilación.

Bill tomo el hacha y comenzó a romper la pared a golpes con el mismo peso de la herramienta. Creando un boquete en el que pudiera caber la chica. Agarro la planta y la envolvió en su abrigo antes de tirarla por el mismo agujero.

 _\- Perdón hermano._ – Musito Bill tirándolo.

Se acercó a la chica tomándola de los brazos y acercándola al agujero que creo. Ella estaba temblando la sentía temblar violentamente. Mabel con mucho cuidado fue incorporándose dentro antes de notar lo estrecho de un lado. Volviendo a subir para ver al rubio que la detenía.

\- Bill, aquí no cabes. – Intentando salir.

\- Sal. – Dijo empujándola.

\- ¡Apenas puedo caber, Bill!

\- Aceptaste que no íbamos a discutir – Intentando bajarla, pero la chica ponía resistencia. – Mabel.

\- ¡No!, ¡no te voy a dejar! – Aferrándose a sus antebrazos. - ¡No voy a irme! ¡No lo haré! – Dijo lloriqueando.

\- Mabel, escúchame.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Escúchame! – Tomándola de los hombros.

\- ¡No me iré!

\- Escúchame maldición. – Sujetando su rostro con ambas manos. – Juntos no saldremos de aquí, pero si voy solo, podré salir. Créeme Mabel. – Mirando a la chica. – Solo confía en mí.

\- Bill.

\- Tengo mucho dinero con Tony, mucho. Lo agarraremos y nos iremos juntos los dos. – Dijo besando su rostro. – Tú y yo solos. Así que vete, ¡vete!

\- ¡No! – Grito Mabel entre sollozos aferrándose a su torso. – ¡Solo lo dices para que no me preocupe! ¡Eres un mentiroso! – Abrazándolo. – ¡No quiero perderte, Bill!

El escuadrón estaba preparando la artillería y las armas; colocando metralletas y cargando una bazuca explosiva. Iban a eliminar a como sea al asesino.

\- ¡Bill no quiero!

\- Mabel, no me perderás. – Besando su frente.

\- ¡Jura que no te perderé! – Respirando forzadamente entre los sollozos. – ¡Júralo!

\- No me perderás, Mabel – Abrazando con fuerza a Mabel. – Tú me has dado dicha y alegría a mi vida. – Acariciando su cabello. – Quiero ser feliz contigo, dormir en una cama, tener raíces. – Dijo cerca de su rostro. – No volverás a estar sola mi amada. Mabel, recuérdalo quiero estar contigo, eres mi amante, mi futura esposa. – Besando sus labios temblorosos. – Pero por favor, vete, cariño, ¡Vete! – Empujando suavemente a la chica al túnel de escape. – Vete amor.

\- Bill.

\- Ten calma, pequeña, vete. – Acariciando su rostro. – Nos veremos con Tony en una hora. Los matare a todos.

Mabel miraba a Bill sintiendo las gotas de sangre caer en su mano, mientras que ese hombre de cabellera rubia y de parche; no dejaba de sonreírle.

\- Te amo, Mabel.

\- Yo también te amo, Bill. – sintiendo el pulgar del rubio acariciar su labio inferior.

Vio como ella se iba lejos del peligro, él no pudo evitar las lágrimas que escapaban libremente de su orbe dorado. Su amada debía estar bien, confiaba en que regresaría con ella y lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Se paró erguido dispuesto a enfrentarse a los oficiales. El líder dio la orden de disparar la bazuca y explotar una parte del apartamento. El rubio se cubrió evitando el bombardeo, pero sabía que no había acabado. Esta herido y sabía que afuera habría más de 50 sujetos esperándolo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Dije que acabaran con él, no con el edificio, carajo! – Dijo encolerizado el castaño mientras apretaba la radio.

Un escuadrón entro y busco al asesino, dispuestos acabar con su vida. En cuanto exploraron el apartamento encontraron la mano de un sujeto pidiendo auxilio con una mascarilla en su rostro.

\- ¡Aquí hay un sobreviviente de nuestro escuadrón! – Corrió a ayudarlo tomándolo por los hombros. - ¡Llamen un paramédico!

Lo sacaron del apartamento avisando a todos de que traían a un herido. Él sujeto pudo ver entre los pasillos y las escaleras a una cantidad enorme de oficiales.

\- Muévanse rápido, malditos estorbos. – Dijo uno de los líderes de otro escuadrón. – Escuadrón 1, ¿Cuál es la situación del apartamento?

\- Mucho humo, dame 5 minutos.

\- Muy bien, adelante. – Dijo otro oficial.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡200 hombres no pueden encontrar a un hombre parchado y una niña! – Dijo Wirt apretando la radio de la frustración. - ¡Ya encontraron a la niña! – No dejaría que esa maldita chica escapara, antes pisaría su maldito cadáver y le haría vivir un infierno del cual suplicaría y rogaría por que la matara en ese instante.

En ese momento Mabel escapaba por una compuerta con sus cosas y la planta en mano, tenía que huir del lugar sin ser vista por la gente que pasaba o los oficiales.

Bill se encontraba siendo sentado mientras un paramédico lo examinaba deteniendo algunas hemorragias de sus heridas y preguntando por sus lesiones.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Alguna lesión en la cabeza? ¿Nauseas o vértigo?

\- Estoy bien.

\- ¿Eres del tercer precinto? – Pregunto uno de los oficiales.

\- Sí. – Dijo el rubio sin su parche, mostrando una cicatriz en su ojo y con la pupila opaca.

\- Esta profundo está herida. – Dijo el auxiliar. – Te daré algo para el dolor.

\- De acuerdo.

En ese momento Wirt iba a revisar el piso, pero noto que algo sucedía en la línea de rescate y recuperación. Observo con sus propios ojos al rubio, siendo examinado por los paramédicos. Pero no era un sujeto cualquiera. Un aroma a mentira y burla, noto su ojo malo… cicatriz con la esclerótica dañada y la pupila opaca.

Su mirada cambio a una gélida y perversa, llena de maldad. No dejaría que ese maldito sujeto se saliera con la suya. Se escondió entre las sombras esperando el momento de tomar venganza y matarlo.

\- Déjeme ponerme la máscara. – Dijo Bill. – Me ayuda a respirar mejor.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo. – Pero quédate aquí.

En cuanto se fueron, el espero un momento hasta que escucho que empezaban a desalojar el edificio. Él siguió las ordenes caminando por los pasillo, mientras que unos de daban una palmada de aliento y ánimo.

\- Ten calma, ya terminamos. – Dijo uno de los hombres.

\- Es una suerte regresa a casa al fin. – Dijo otro.

Bill respiraba calmado pensando que unos minutos estaría con su amada castaña, siendo cuidado y curado de sus heridas. Ambos necesitarían curarse, ella estaba herida, necesitaba llegar ante ella para abrazarla y asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Estaba a punto de salir por la avenida principal, pero había muchos oficiales. Si salía por ese lado lo retendrían y le harían varias preguntas, entre pérdida de tiempo. Decidió volver al túnel de la calle principal, allí nadie vigilaría.

Camino por todo el trayecto mientras, embozaba una sonrisa a medias. Vio la salida al final del túnel una luz brillante y el poco tránsito de personas.

Él estaba cruzando la calle, tirando la máscara y caminando entre la gente que pasaba. Perdiéndose entre el público y tratando de caminar normal y sin prisa. Doblando las esquinas de las avenidas y apurando su paso. En cuanto llego al restaurante… allí la vio a Mabel sentada en una mesa siendo atendida por Tony.

La pequeña abrió grande sus ojos humedecidos y se limpió con la manga de su vestido rosa. Ella corrió y salto a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- He regresado, mi amor.

\- No me dejes. – Musito la chica.

\- No, no lo haré. – Alzándola de la cintura para que sus rostros estuvieran cerca y pudiera besarla tiernamente. Siendo correspondido por ella.

\- Bill – Acercándose a su oído. – Bienvenido de regreso.

\- Estoy de regreso, querida Estrella fugaz.

Bill estaba tan absorto en su sueño, a punto de llegar a la salida de su pesadilla. Cuando de repente, un hombre de traje formal y mirada helada en sus ojos cenizos apunto con su revolver atrás del rubio. Siguiendo sus pasos sigilosamente, cual sombra era.

El rubio casi llegaba antes de sentir una blancura luminosa a su alrededor y unos pétalos de flores pasar a su lado. Él vio a la castaña parada de espaldas con su ropa intacta. Ella corría lejos perdiéndose por el camino, abrazando de su peluche y la planta donde permanecía una parte de Phill.

\- Mabel – Dijo con voz débil y ronca, mientras la sangre llenaba el espacio en sus pulmones y un hilillo de sangre escurría por la comisura de su boca.

El cayó de rodillas antes de llevarse una mano al pecho y caer al suelo. Respiraba dificultoso, su corazón bombeaba lento y su mirada empezaba a nublarse. Un charco de sangre se creaba debajo de él y su cuerpo comenzaba a helarse.

Wirt se acercaba con la pistola en mano y una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de cinismo en su rostro. Volteo el cuerpo de Bill y lo vio con una mano en su pecho, apretar con fuerza. Intento apartarla pero vio que el rubio colocaba una mano ensangrentada sobre la suya y la agarraba.

\- Norman Wirt. – Dijo Bill con la mirada levemente perdida y su boca sangrando.

\- Para servirte. – Dijo ensanchando una sonrisa.

\- Tengo… u-un… reg-g-galo… - Sonando dificultoso. – De… Mabel.

El castaño miro un poco sorprendió sintiendo algo en su mano, antes de ver al rubio soltarlo y perder el brillo en su orbe ambarino. Dejando de respirar y morir de shock hemorrágico y hemotórax.

Wirt abrió su palma viendo un anillo metálico con un seguro. El abrigo el chaleco que tenía puesto y vio oculto seis granadas. Es cuando pudo comprender que él había ganado.

\- Maldito – Musito Wirt.

Una explosión masiva acabo con su vida volando el edificio departamental. Entre otros oficiales del operativo. Había sido el último movimiento del asesino profesional; Bill Cipher.

Una pequeña rondaba por las calles caminando por las avenidas y cruzando con cuidado los semáforos. De repente sintió una brisa fresca y ver a un sujeto de cabello rubio y el ojo parchado pasar enseguida de ella.

\- Bill – Le llamo la castaña con voz rasposa.

El rubio solo volteo a verla sonriendo, antes de que ella cerrara los ojos y los volviera abrir, encontrándose ella sola. Había sido su imaginación.

\- Necesito llegar ante Tony. – Dijo ella corriendo por la acera. – Él me está esperando.

.

.

.

Palabras: 4,042

Fecha de publicación: 23 de noviembre de 2018

Nota: Aquí es cuando… digo que cambie el casi final y voltee la tortilla. El sábado subo el final :D


	11. Mi nombre es...

**Advertencia:** Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.

**┏━━━━━•°•°•** **❈•°•°•** **━━━━━┓**

**Capítulo X: Mi nombre es…**

**┗━━━━━•°•°•** **❈•°•°•** **━━━━━┛**

Mabel se encontraba recostada en la cama sobre sus codos. Mientras veía al rubio tararear y estirarse un poco, colocándose el parche.

\- Bill – Llamo la pequeña con una expresión pensativa.

\- Mm… - Murmuro el rubio acostado de lado con un codo apoyado, acariciando la espalda desnuda de la chica con sus dedos. - ¿Qué sucede, querida?

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres renunciar a ser…? ¿Asesino? – pregunto la castaña viendo al rubio enmarcar una sonrisa serena y reír levemente apretando sus manos en su abdomen. – Bill te estoy preguntando. – Insistió la chica antes de sentir los labios del rubio sobre los de ella, siendo besada en corto.

\- He tomado una decisión y si tu pregunta es si estoy arrepentido. Te diré que no lo estoy y que deseo esto. – Dijo firme en su respuesta. – He vivido la mitad de mi tiempo siendo un asesino a sueldo, más de 18 años sin descanso alguno. – Viendo a Mabel. – Cuando era joven no conocí el calor de un hogar, ni tuve la mejor educación en un escuela, mi madre se divorció de mi padre cuando tenía 3 años. Ella no pudo soportar el estilo de vida de mi padre, estaba en constante peligro. No vivíamos en un barrio decente y había muchas malas influencias. – Menciono con amargura. – Yo… tenía dos hermanos mayores por 7 y 3 años, Phill fue el único que se quedó conmigo y con padre. Él fue un gran hermano, me cuidaba y me protegía, tal vez Phill no fue excelente para educar pero me ponía límites a mis locuras. – Soltando una sonora carcajada. – Un día quise jugarle una broma al darle en una sopa instantánea, una gran cantidad de salsa habanero. Ese día me metió una excelente paliza, pero sus labios hinchados como un pez globo eso jamás lo olvidare. – Dijo. - Me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras Estrella fugaz. Era un gran hombre, lo admiraba.

\- Phill es bueno. – Viendo la planta enseguida de la ventana. – Debió ser un buen hermano, como Dipper. – Dijo la chica.

\- Cierto – Acariciando sus cabello. – Tu amado hermanito.

\- ¿Y cómo era la relación de tú otro hermano?

\- Lamentablemente nunca lo conocí a mi otro hermano, son pocos los recuerdos de él. Son borrosos y casi no marco una parte importante de mi vida. – Soltó un suspiro antes de ver a la chica acomodarse en su pecho. – Mi primer asesinato fue cuando tenía 10 años, habían entrado unos sujetos por error a la casa equivocada buscando droga. Phill había a salido hacer un trabajo con Padre. Me había quedado solo cuando ellos llegaron destrozando todo, por inercia me escondí en el armario. Ellos no tenían planes de irse, querían hacer relajo y divertirse de una mala manera. – Comento. – Uno de los sujetos me encontró y me tomaron entre los pies, planeaban desollarme vivo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Dijo Mabel encogiéndose en sus brazos del miedo.

\- El mundo está enfermo, pequeña. – Dijo. – Una persona que cae en la depravación y en la locura, no vuelve a ser cuerda ni normal.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Mm… después de la paliza que me dieron, aproveche que uno de los sujetos había dejado su revolver encima del sofá. Mientras ellos bebían cerveza. Uno preparaba la navaja con la que arrancarían mi piel ensangrentada. – Recordando claramente el rostro de los sujetos, frunció el ceño e hizo una seña con su dedo en forma de pistola. – Levante el arma y apunte de forma ciega… ¡Bum, bum, bum! – Dijo. – No era bueno para disparar, gaste muchas balas y deje un desastre en el suelo. – Comento. – Nunca dispares cuando tienes un ojo ciego reventado de los vasos sanguíneos. – Señalando su parche.

\- Me dijiste que fue porque te pegaste con el mango de la escopeta. – Inflando sus mejillas malhumorada.

\- Eso te lo dije porque tenías tus ojos pegados en el cañón del arma. – Jalando sus mejillas suaves y rosadas. – Necesitaba usar una excusa para que dejaras de hacer eso.

\- Aun te duele. – Acariciando su rostro.

\- Si me besas, no me duele. – Sonriendo.

\- Bill – Curvando su ceja.

\- Bueno, me portare bien. – Abrazando su cintura. – Poco después mi padre y mi hermano vieron lo que hicieron, no dudaron en enseñarme su oficio y alistarme en sus misiones. – Viendo a Mabel con la boca abierta de la impresión. – Mi padre no tenía moral, ni un poco de decencia. – Dudando un poco en contar más. – Estrella fugaz, nunca fui alguien bueno al principio. Era rebelde me encantaba matar por placer, como todo adolescente me enamore conocí a una mujer. Ella tenía clase… no estaba a su altura, fui muchas veces contratado por su padre para eliminar a sus enemigos. – Aclaro. – Nos veíamos a escondidas y fue mi amante, planeaba ella escapar conmigo. – Comento. – 18 años uno piensa que tienes las decisiones correctas en la mano.

\- ¿La amabas?

\- ¿Celosa? – Enarcando una ceja alzada.

\- Un poco… - Dijo ella con la mejillas levemente hinchadas. – Pero se entiende, fue la primera ¿cierto?

\- Sí. – Dijo. – Pero después su padre nos descubrió y no dudo en dispararle a su hija, aun cuando ella suplicaba. Me dijo que fue un accidente y que todo era mi culpa. – Recordando el cuerpo inerte de la mujer. – Yo también hice parecer su muerte como si fuera un accidente. – Menciono. – No pensaba muy bien en lo que hacía, traje muchas desgracias y perdí mucho; mi hermano y mi padre me ayudaron a escapar cuando sus hombres intentaron eliminarme. – Dijo. – Phill con su último aliento me hablo de un amigo conocido de la familia, me dio una dirección en un papel. – Soltando una risa. – No sabía leerla tuve que pedir muchas indicaciones cuando llegue a Manhattan. – Continuo. – Llegue con Tony y lo primero que hizo él fue protegerme y darme asilo, mientras se calmaba el asunto.

Tocando el rostro de la castaña paso sus dedos acariciando su labio inferior.

\- Y luego viví en ese complejo de apartamentos. – Comento. – Te vi llegar con tu familia.

\- Siempre salías como un ratón. – Sentándose en su regazo. – Eras muy serio y siempre ibas de mal humor.

\- Que puedo decir, no confiaba en nadie. – Tocando su abdomen plano y ascendiendo hasta tocar el centro de su esternón. Con sus manos tocaron sus pequeños senos sintiendo la suavidad en ellos. – Hasta que una pequeña e irritante mocosa con la mente curiosa, no dejaba de molestarme con sus “holas” y “¿Qué hace?” sin quitar esa sonrisa de palo.

\- De algo teníamos que hablar. – Dijo entre risitas por su toque. – Me haces cosquillas. – Llevando sus manos a toquetear sus pectorales, tanteando sus cicatrices en un roce circular como si fuera un lienzo.

\- Eras una mocosa problemática. – Apretando sus pechos y rozando con el pulgar sus pezones rosados. – Haciendo cosas que no debes.

\- Me regañabas. – Dijo en un tono dulce que provocaba que el rubio se calentara. – Un día me diste un caramelo, desde entonces pedía más.

\- No me dejabas otra opción. – Llevando su mano a su trasero dándole una palmada. – Pero ahora esta chica es mi problema, ¿Verdad hermosa?

\- Sí – Dijo ella balanceando sus caderas sobre su erección. Frotando en movimientos de retroceso de adelante hacia atrás, escuchando como el rubio soltaba suspiros un poco bajos. – Bill…

\- Sabes que te amo demasiado, Estrella fugaz. – Inclinándose cerca de su rostro. – Quiero que tú y yo formemos una familia. Y estemos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

\- Yo también quiero eso. – Dijo besando sus labios. – Aunque ya lo somos.

\- Aun no preciosa. – Colocando un beso en su mejilla. – Sabes que querré más adelante a alguien caminar por nuestra casa.

\- ¿Un cerdito? – Dijo ella con los ojos iluminados. – Ya se tendremos una mascota. – Dijo en un tono emocionado abrazando el cuello del rubio. – Sí, sí un cerdito que se llame Pato.

\- Vaya, no era lo que decía. Pero si tú quieres uno lo tendremos. – Viendo de forma enternecida a la castaña. – Bueno cuando llegue el momento, en que seas un poco mayor ya sabrás a lo que decía.

\- También quiero… tener algo contigo, Bill. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Te amo Mabel. – Tocando sus aretes. – Recuérdalo, que siempre serás mía.

[…]

El sonido de un reloj en la pared marcaba más de las 5 de la tarde, una joven castaña se encontraba sentada en una mesa. Aquella mesa en la que solía sentarse aquel asesino de sangre fría, cuando hablaba de negocios con su viejo amigo Tony.

Ella tenía en sus manos un vaso de leche bebido a la mitad, tenía en sus nudillos magulladuras y raspones visibles. Su cuerpo cubierto de suciedad y polvo, entre sangre seca. Enseguida de ella se encontraba un hombre mayor levemente canoso; él se encontraba con una contusión en el ojo y en la quijada. Cortes en la superficie del puente de la nariz y la sien.

Llevaban más de una hora y media sin hablar, la adolescente tenía lágrimas secas en sus ojos avellanados sollozando en silencio. El mayor decidió que era momento de hablar.

\- Bill me pidió que te ayudara, si algo le llegara a pasar. – frotando su barbilla de la ansiedad del momento. – Y pienso… - Viendo el reloj. – que creo que algo le paso, ¿verdad? – Viendo a la chica tallarse los ojos con sus manos.

\- Aparto un poco de dinero para ti. Y lo que te sugiero es que… como todavía eres muy joven. – Rascándose la nuca. – Mejor te guardo el dinero cuando seas mayor. Como un banco, excepto, que es mejor que un banco porque a los bancos los roban y a nadie roba al viejo Tony. – Eran las misma palabras que le dio a Bill cuando era joven, ver a esa pequeña era como regresar en ese tiempo. Una joven asesina inexperta con problemas emocionales y que había pasado por una tragedia. La historia volvía a repetirse y eso no quería. – Pero… es tú dinero y mientras tanto lo único que tienes que hacer es venir a verme, y yo te lo voy dando de poco a poco para que te diviertas, ¿sí?

Mabel aun no podía creer que Bill no había llegado a su encuentro. Se negaba a creer que él hubiera muerto.

\- Ten– Extendiéndole unos billetes. – Aquí hay 100 dólares para que empieces.

\- No sería mejor… ¿Qué me pueda dar un empleo? – Dijo la chica.

\- ¿Un empleo? – Frunciendo el ceño. Conocía esa actitud y esa frase, era como volver a cuando el chico le insistió en ser asesino. - ¿Qué demonios sabes hacer?

\- Se limpiar. – Dijo ella en un tono firme.

\- ¡No tengo un empleo para una niña de 14 años como tú! – Golpeando la mesa. - ¡Así que sácate esas idea de tu maldita cabeza!, ¡Se acabó! ¡Se acabó el juego! – Levantándose. - ¡BILL ESTA MUERTO Y NO REGRESARA! – Afirmo viendo a la pequeña romper a llorar. – Escuchaste, él está muerto. – Llevando una mano al puente de su nariz y limpiar unas lágrimas que escapaban lentamente en su rostro. – Vamos… perdóname ¿Tú crees que a mí no me duele? Él era… más que un amigo, era como parte de mi familia. – Viendo a la menor verlo a los ojos. – Pero murió y tú vas a olvidar esas locuras y vas a volver a la escuela. Es lo que él habría querido. – Dijo. – Así que toma este dinero y vete de aquí. Y no aparezcas hasta el mes que viene. Porque algo me dice que estoy a punto de perder mi famosa generosidad.

\- Era un los sueños que teníamos. – Dijo ella tocando los aretes.

Tony vio los aretes y es cuando comprendió todo, la mujer que Bill amaba y la que buscaba para compartir una vida entera a su lado. Ella era la causante de que él se ablandara y cambiara, que cayera en el amor y volviera a experimentar vivir nuevamente como un hombre. La “pequeña amante” que había apodado su Estrella fugaz.

\- Niña… cuida esos aretes que tienes. – Dijo Tony. – Son algo valioso.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo la castaña tocándolos.

Sangre… un pacto íntimo es lo que guardaba dentro de ellos. No todos los asesinos entregan una joya con su sangre. Simbolizaba; la pertenencia de su corazón y su única pareja, como una marca ante todos de que ella era suya.

Mabel tomo el dinero y lo guardo, ella iba tomar sus cosas antes de escuchar a Tony carraspear.

\- Una cosa más, Mabel. – Entregando un sobre amarillo y una carta sellada. – Ellos están enterados, ve a esa dirección.

\- Esto… - Viendo con miedo el sobre.

\- Bill ya lo sabía, solo que no quería decirte. Por temor a perderte e irte lejos de su lado. – Explico. – Pero era la única forma de que él estuviera bien. – Suspiro. – Fue una discusión calurosa, pero siempre el terminaba ganando de una u otra forma.

Mabel vio dentro del sobre y encontró información de su familia y de algunos parientes lejanos. Ella vio las fotografías y la posibilidad de una nueva vida.

\- Eres un tonto Bill. – Derramando lágrimas. – Yo no iba irme de tu lado. – Apretando la foto.

\- Ellos te esperan.

[…]

Caminando por las oscuras calles la pequeña seguía la dirección indicada en el papel, vagando en las horas más tardes de la noche sin ningún descanso. Llego a un vecindario decente y tranquilo, el lugar que hubiese querido Bill vivir con ella, lejos del peligro.

Mabel llego a una residencia de color roja, toco la puerta y arreglo un poco su ropa y cabello. Debía mostrarse más o menos presentable. En cuanto abrieron la puerta se encontró con dos sujetos idénticos que la veían de forma nerviosa pero mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Mabel – Dijo el mayo de traje un poco formal y lentes. – Bienvenida.

\- Te estábamos esperando, sobrina. – Dijo su gemelo.

\- Mm… ustedes son Stanford y Stanley Pines. – Menciono ella con un poco de temor. El saber que tenía familia por parte de su padre, le asustaba un poco, no sabía cómo serían ellos.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Son mis tíos abuelos? – Dijo Mabel apretando las correas de su mochila.

\- Exacto pequeña. – Dijo Ford antes de moverse y dejarla pasar a la residencia. – Entra afuera todavía hace un poco de frío. – La guiaron hasta la sala para sentarla y ofrecerle una bebida caliente. – Primero que nada Mabel, quiero que sepas que no te haremos daño. No somos como mi sobrino Benson.

\- Conocemos a tu padre y lamentamos mucho lo que sucedió con tu familia Mabel. – Dijo Stan. – Tú padre nos mantuvo en secreto la existencia tuya y de nuestro sobrino nieto Mason.

\- Dipper – Aclaro Mabel. – Le gustaba que le dijeran de esa manera.

\- Solo quiero que sepas Mabel, que nosotros no somos como ese sujeto y que puedes confiar en nosotros.

\- No es tan fácil. – Dijo la pequeña abrazándose a sí misma. –Eso solo que es extraño, me entero de la noche a la mañana que tengo aun… familia. Luego de pensar todo este tiempo que yo… había quedado huérfana. – Soltando un suspiro de sus labios temblorosos. – Pero luego me entere de ustedes.

Sentándose en un sillón el hombre de cuello de tortuga y lentes, miro a su sobrina nieta antes de decidir contarle lo sucedido. – Mabel quiero que sepas esto. Hace unos meses atrás, un sujeto vino de apariencia formal, con un parche en el ojo y de actitud seria. Nos buscó y nos explicó la situación por la que pasaste, contándonos cada detalle sin omitir ninguna información. – Frotándose su sien. – Desconozco como nos encontró y como obtuvo información de nosotros.

\- También nos habló que estabas quedándote con él. – Comento Stanley. – Y le habías insistido que te enseñara… ya sabes, asesinar personas. – Dijo un poco nervioso. – Creo que ustedes lo llaman “limpiar”.

\- Es un término. – Dijo Ford. – Lo usan para su oficio.

\- Ese sujeto quien vino era… - Apretando las mangas de su suéter.

\- Su nombre era Bill Cipher. – Dijo Ford. – Veras al principio le pedimos que te regresara con nosotros. Él dijo que sí y estaba convencido de traerte aquí y dejarte en nuestro cuidado. Solo que aguardáramos unos dos meses cuando la situación no fuera problemática. Y eso hicimos esperamos. – Comento. – Pero al siguiente mes cuando era el momento de que nos entregara…. Él se rehusó a traerte y corto todo contacto con nosotros.

\- Por alguna extraña razón se enojó y dijo que no te entregaría. –Dijo apretando un puño.

\- Tratamos de localizarlos, pero nada.

\- Apenas dos días atrás nos contactó Tony y nos comentó de la situación actual. – Dijo Ford. – De una posibilidad de ir a verte y contactarte para darte elegir con quien quedarte.

Mabel miraba en sus manos la taza antes de que sus tíos hablaran nuevamente.

\- Mabel… sé que no es correcto hablarlo, pero nos enteramos que Bill... falleció. – Menciono el mayor. – Y te has quedado sin hogar alguno.

\- Pequeña apenas nos conocemos, pero te aseguramos que nunca te haremos daño y que puedes contar con nosotros en todo. Te apoyaremos y te cuidaremos. – Tomando su mano. – No queremos perder más familia ni mucho menos que andes sola.

\- Esto parece el final de una pesadilla. – Dijo la castaña con una media sonrisa y su mirada humedecida. – Me da miedo en confiar en alguien más…. Yo solo confió en Bill, era el único que me protegía, a pesar de que siempre fui una molestia y lo puse en peligro. A veces pienso que debí hecho caso y mantenido distancia, a verme ido el día que me salvo. – Sollozando. – Solo así seguiría vivo.

\- Pequeña, lo que haya sucedido. No fue tu culpa. – Dijo Stan.

\- Bill siempre estuvo al pendiente de ti y te cuido. – Dijo Ford – Desconozco como era él para cuidarte o su relación, y tal vez hable de más. Pero quiero que sepas que si él no te entrego es porque te quería.

\- Sí, tal vez como una hermanita o su mejor amiga. – Dijo Stan.

\- Éramos amantes.

\- ¿Amantes bandidos? – Dijo Stan con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Ya sabes compañeros, ¿de trabajo?

\- Bill era mi pareja. – Contesto un poco vergonzosa. – Nos amábamos.

\- ¿Cómo novio y novia? – Dijo Stan sorprendido.

\- Sí.

\- Espera un momento… tú eras su novia.

\- Sí.

\- Mabel se me sincera. – Dijo Ford en tono serio. – ¿Cipher te toco? En alguna zona femenina o privada.

\- Sí. – Dijo firme. – Pero es lo que hacen cuando se gustan mucho, se tiene relaciones cuando decides que quieres hacerlo.

\- ¡Oh por dios! – Exclamo Stan.

\- Mabel sabes que puedes negarte y denunciar. – Dijo Ford. – Pero diablos, si ya está muerto. Pero aun así, si notabas ese tipo de actos, correr era la opción perfecta.

\- Yo lo amaba, y sé a quién debo de pedirle auxilio.

\- Bien tranquila, solo te decíamos.

Mabel tuvo que controlarse un poco mientras les explicaba a sus tíos sobre la relación de Bill, ocultando algunos detalles de su vida. La mañana avanzaba y ella miraba por la ventana de la sala, como cambiaba la posición de la luz hasta llegar casi entrada la noche. Ella tuvo que aceptar quedarse con ellos, aunque no había momentos en que cuando estaba sola, no soportaba que en un instante cambiara a un estilo de vida diferente.

Pocos días después Mabel empezó a ir a la escuela, aun recordaba lo que le había dicho a la directora del instituto contando la verdad que ella había pedido. La recibió tomando su historia como verdadera. La vida en empezar en una nueva casa y tener que ir al instituto calmaba un poco y la ayudaban a distraerse.

Ella en ningún momento olvido sus recuerdos, cuidaba de Phill hasta que decidió que era momento de trasplantarlo a una tierra nueva a que brotara sus raíces.

Habían pasado 2 años y estaban en un mes cálido comenzaba la primavera eligió un jardín cerca de su casa. Aro la tierra con un palo y saco una cantidad para colocar la planta.

\- Aquí estaremos bien, Phill y Bill. – Dijo la pequeña terminando de trasplantarlo. – Siento la tardanza.

Unos pasos anunciaron la presencia de una persona. Mabel levanto la vista antes de ver a un sujeto alto y esbelto con traje formal. Su cabello era de un color azul suave como el cielo. Sus ojos eran azules de un tono profundo.

\- Sabes que elegiste el lugar equivocado para plantar a tu amiguito. – Dijo el adulto con una voz profunda y serena. – Es mi jardín el que elegiste.

\- Perdón. – Dijo ella frotando sus manos en el puente de la nariz. – Pensé que no había nadie.

\- Podre tener un jardín sin rosas o plantas, pero mi casa no está abandonada. – Señalando su residencia detrás de él.

\- En un momento lo quito. – Dijo ella avergonzada con un tono carmín.

\- No, déjalo… dañaras el follaje y sus raíces. – Menciono.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Quién eres pequeña intrusa? – Hincándose mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiaba su rostro. – Vaya tienes el rostro cubierto de tierra, ¿Qué nos tus padres te enseñaron modales?

\- Perdón señor. – La pequeña no pudo evitar ver de cerca al sujeto, tenía una semejanza en su aspecto con Bill, excepto que tenía una apariencia distinta.

\- ¿Y bien? – Sonriendo. – Me dirás tu nombre pequeña intrusa.

\- No soy pequeña intrusa, mi nombre es Mabel Pines. – Inflando sus mejillas de lo molesta. – Y soy una dama, tonto cabello de mora.

\- Mabel, que bonito nombre. – Menciono. – Bien, yo soy ninguna mora, mi nombre es William Gleeful. Pero puedes llamarme Will.

\- Mucho gusto señor Will.

\- De acuerdo… ¿No quisieras un poco de dulces y café? – Sonrosándose leve. – Tal vez así no comenzamos una discusión por tu planta y mejor platicamos de algo más agradable.

\- Mm… de acuerdo. – Dijo ella sacudiendo su suéter rosa y su falda lila.

\- ¿Eres de aquí?

\- No, vine a vivir con mis tíos abuelos.

\- Oh ya veo, vienes de la ciudad. También es buen lugar. – Dijo. – Mi madre también vivió una temporada en la ciudad, pero cuando tenía seis años tuvimos que mudarnos. Y vinimos a vivir aquí.

\- ¿Y tu mamá está aquí?

\- Lamentablemente falleció, que en paz descanse la pobre mujer. Fue una buena madre en todo. – Comento con añoranza. – Aun la extraño.

\- Yo también perdí a alguien, bueno varios y sigo extrañándolos.

\- Sabes la muerte te quita a tus seres queridos, pero no se van para siempre, solo es un hasta pronto. – Dijo. – Sabiendo que te reencontraras con ellos.

\- Suena muy bonito Will.

\- Bien vamos a dentro y seguiremos platicando.

\- No tienes muchas visitas. – dijo la castaña viendo la emoción del hombre.

\- Te seré sincero, eres mi primera amiga. Desde hace un tiempo te vigilaba viendo en que momento ibas a cavar en mi tierra.

\- Acosador. – Dijo Mabel sin dudar.

\- No lo malinterpretes, solo buscaba una excusa para hablar contigo.

\- Eres uno de mis maestros en la escuela. – Menciono la pequeña. – Solo admítelo, quieres saber mi historia, algo que no hicieron los otros.

\- Me atrapaste eres una chica lista. – Dijo el sujeto. – Mabel Pines. – Menciono su nombre sentándose en un sillón. – Cuéntame todo sobre ti, descuida yo guardare tu secreto.

Mabel se sentó en el sofá y toco sus pendientes con sumo cuidado antes de ver a Will con una media sonrisa.

\- Le contare de cómo era mi vida y como una buena y amable persona, me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me cuido hasta el último aliento de su vida. Le hablare del mejor pistolero en el mundo. – Dijo la adolescente. - Y quien era la persona que ame.

\- Estoy ansioso de escucharlo, Pines. – Tomando su mano con delicadeza, para depositar un beso en su dorso. – Quiero escuchar… todo de mi hermano.

La castaña saco una carta que le había dejado Bill en caso de que le sucediera algo. Esa carta que se negaba abrir hasta el día de hoy, esa carta era la razón por la que decidió plantar a Phill en ese jardín y la que decidió buscar Will.

\- Will Cipher. – Menciono Mabel.

\- Ya no uso el Cipher, señorita Pines. – Dijo. – Prefiero que me diga Gleeful. Al honor de mi madre y no de mi padre.

\- Okey. – Dijo la pequeña.

\- Y recuerda pequeña, quiero respuestas afirmativas. – Frunciendo el ceño. – Nada de “Okey” de acuerdo.

\- Sí.

\- Creo que a partir de aquí empezaremos a llevarnos bien, Mabel. – Dijo. – Porque todo lo que suceda, será mi responsabilidad. – Sonriendo.

\- No será fácil ganarte ese derecho.

\- Haré mi esfuerzo, por intentar ganarme ese derecho. – Sonó decidido. – Usted me juzgara y si no soy de su agrado me mantendré alejado de su vida. – Dijo. – Pero le aseguro que soy muy persistente en obtener lo que deseo.

\- Bien Will. – Dijo ella. – Yo también deseo conocer de ti y porque Bill me pidió esto. – Mostrando una sortija.

\- Eso lo decidiremos ambos, cuando estemos cerca.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Palabras: 4,104

Fecha de publicación: 25 de noviembre de 2018

Nota: Iba publicarlo el sábado pero hubo problemas con el internet. El punto que este es el final de un fic del mes de noviembre. ¡Yuju! A complete el reto de noviembre :D

Ahora aclaremos algunos puntos del fanfic:

  1. Muchos preguntaran si habrá un epilogo o una segunda historia, solo diré que no habrá nada de eso. Ustedes pueden imaginarse en que quedo con Will y Mabel. Es un final abierto, pero de algo si diré que “BILL ESTA MUERTO” y no Mabel no está embarazada (que les pasa cuido a mis personajes XD).
  2. Al principio este fic iba tratarse de tío Stan y Mabel, iba ser muy incestuoso y Bill iba ser el malo e iba de plano a tratar muy mal a Mabel (o sea que iba interpretar a Norman Stansfield) y esto sería un Mabill oscuro. Pero luego voltee la tortilla y mejor lo puse a él en vez de Stan. Y para el villano tuve que elegir a Wirt (que por cierto no tiene apellido, por eso le deje Norman).
  3. Estaba planeando dejar a Mabel con la edad de la protagonista (doce años) pero por dios; eso sería más pedófilo para Bill. Otra cosa era también dejarla embarazada cuando Bill muriera y se quedaría con Tony (bajo su cuidado) pero no me gusto eso, sería muy sad.
  4. Wirt iba violar a Mabel en la escena de los baños, es más hubo momentos en el fic en que insinuaba Wirt acerca de lastimar a Mabel, incluso se lo decía a Bill. Pero nunca escribí eso.
  5. Otra cosa al principio iba ser un Billdip, exacto chicos iba ser un lemon hard yaoi. Pero me gano otra vez el Mabill.
  6. Iba poner en el final el inicio de un romance entre Will y Mabel. Pero era mejor así como un comienzo en su relación.




End file.
